Perfection
by razorblade romantic
Summary: A young Rogue is kidnapped from the Xavier Institute by mysterious forces. Years later she is rescued by a tall dark stranger with glowing red eyes. Rogue is then handed over to the Hellfire Club. Not as lame as the summary..or first chapters. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

"Perfection"  
By razorblade romantic

Please note now, that this fic will be very AU.

I'm reposting this story, as I have a new found vigor for it. I know that there seems to be lots of stories out there that involve the Hellfire Club right now, but I've had this idea brewing in my head for a year now…so apologies to all who are sick of the Hellfire storyline. I promise mine is original though…anyways, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-Men: Evolution, nor do I own Evolution in itself.

* * *

The room was almost completely dark, except for a few strangely lit tubes in the center. You could hear the faint, occasional beeps of the machinery hooked up to one of the tubes. All of the machines had their own specific job. One monitored the heart beat, one monitored the brain waves, one monitored the blood flow, and one kept the body unconscious. Hair flowed freely in the liquid filled container, and the occasional strand of hair would float in front of their face. The face that looked so pale, it almost looked dead. The face that looked so peaceful. Only in this tube did this body gain rest from the painful experimentations and surgeries that came everyday.

The "researchers" and "scientists" have found that keeping the body subdued and unconscious, it doesn't fight as much. They have also found that even in the bodies' unconscious state, it still felt pain. It still felt every scalpel tear through its flesh. Every needle that was thrust into its pale skin. Sadistic smiles would find their way upon the scientist's faces with each blood curdling scream that escaped from their "patients" raw throat.

This body, this _mutant_, was the answer to all their prayers. For years, scientists have been striving to create perfection.

Perfection, once out of reach for so long and only dreamed.

Perfection, that is now in their grasp.

Perfection, thy name be Rogue.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. I know its not very interesting, but, I plan to update soon. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone who has read my story. I haven't updated in a long while, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I was having writers block and, other problems. Anyways, sorry again.

She didn't know what time it was, or what day. She didn't know what month it was, or for how long she has been a prisoner here. Hell, she didn't even know how old she was. It's a little hard to keep track of time when you've been unconscious for god knows how long. The pain was the only thing that let her know she was even still alive.

The scientists finally let her regain consciousness when the worst of her surgeries were over. They still dragged her out to perform some minor ones, but she never knew what was going on.

But even though she had been allowed to stay conscious, there were blank parts in her memory. Long periods of time that, for the life of her, she could not remember. And it wasn't only just her memories before she got here. There would be what seemed like weeks that she couldn't remember if she was in her cell or not. It was just black. Almost as if that part of her life was erased.

This frustrated Rogue to no end. But, it seemed like she had been here so long, so why hadn't her "friends" come and rescued her yet? Didn't they know where she was? Did they even care? Didn't having the world's strongest telepath as your new guardian guarantee that you would always be safe? If the man even cared anyways. She wanted to break free and live her life as best she could…but, for a mutant like her, it was easier said than done.

Again, I'm sorry everyone, my chapters will get longer, I'm just trying to set some stuff up. Thanks to you who review. Gives me initiative to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to you who review. It's encouraging.

And just to let you know, I'm messing around with the timeline of members in the Hellfire Club. For any of you who actually know the history and order of members, I'm sorry I'm messing with it, but it's for the story.

* * *

"It seems, my friends, it is time" said a strong masculine voice. "Our Rogue is finally ready for our…tutoring." The man said with a wicked but charming smile. He was a burly man dressed in dark late 18th century clothing. He exuded power. He was known as Sebastian Shaw, the Black King of the Hellfire Clubs Inner Circle.

"Are you sure the researchers are done with the maturation process? What of the…_other_ operation she was to go under?" asked a beautiful dark haired woman.

"Selene, Emma has informed me that the researchers and scientists have been able to finish the process faster than expected with her help of controlling Rogues mind." Sebastian replied.

The dark haired woman known as Selene just scoffed at the mentioning of Emma Frost, the Inner Circles White Queen. Selene herself was the Black Queen, after forcefully claiming the title herself. She was a beautiful woman with black hair and striking features. When her face was not twisted in a sadistic smile, she was really quite desirable. Her long black hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and her black leather corset showed ample cleavage. Her matching panty bottoms showing off her long legs and hips. She wore a long black cape with a red pendant holding it together. Thigh high black leather boots and leather opera gloves finished her outfit.

"When should we go and rescue her?" another man in light 18th century clothing and blonde hair asked. He was known as Donald Pierce, the White Bishop. All of his limbs are cybnetic, granting him great strength and agility.

"_We_ aren't. I have contracted a man for this task. He is a very skilled fighter and thief. The boy could get in and out of the facility undetected, but for reality purposes, we will have a few guards go after them. After protecting her, she will trust him, besides, he is quite the charmer, and will leave Rogue in our care. There will be no question of her trusting us." Explained a striking man with white hair. He was Erik Magnus Lenshierr, the White King, known throughout the universe as Magneto, Master of Magnetism. The Hellfire Club wasn't Magnetos usual gig, but the lure of gaining the ultimate weapon drew him in. He had other plans for the club and winning the upcoming war on humans.

"Are you sure we can trust a thief?" asked a very rotund man wearing dark clothing asked. He was Harry Leland, the Black Bishop in the Inner Circle. He had the power of mass alteration, to make any object as light or as heavy as he wished. His last occupation was as a corporate lawyer, so he was always suspicious of people, especially a thief.

"There is no need to question his loyalty. I have him under contract, and although a thief, he is the prince of the Thieves Guild. Besides, he's a smart enough boy to understand the gravity of the consequences of betraying the Club." Assured Erik, rolling his eyes at the large man.

"Then it is agreed! The boy shall set out to fetch us our Rogue." Sebastian said while rising and clasping his hands together. He walked over to Selene's chair and held out his arm. "There is much more business to be attended to, we leave the matter in your capable hands, Erik." Sebastian called over his shoulder while walking out with Selene and the Clubs Bishops, leaving Erik alone in the room.

"You are quite right…there is much more business to attend to…" Erik replied just loud enough for himself to hear, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Alright, that's it people. Longer chapter, and sets up for some more plot. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry to everyone that was waiting for an update from me! I've been in the process of moving, and am finding it hard to find time. Thank you so much for reviewing, and here we go! Another chapter up!

* * *

A lone dark figure could just barely be seen through the dark, scouring buildings to reach the target. Leaping gracefully from the roof of a building, a man elegantly touched the ground. Standing and leaping the fence, he set out in a run towards the door he knew to enter. He was a tall man, with a strong build. He had strong facial features and long auburn hair covered his eyes from view and added more to his mystery. He was known as Remy LeBeau, Prince of the Thieves Guild. 

'alright now. De boss homme said to grab a girl and bring her to him. Simple 'nough.' He thought as ducking past security systems. The systems were too easy. He could get past these in his sleep. But, enough bragging, a job was to be done.

He ran through the halls, a silent blur of motion. Ducking in here and out there, passing security guards and systems. Never letting the guards see him, he made it to the cells he was to 'rescue' the girl from. Noticing a security camera in the corner, he drew a card from his coat, and it began to glow a strange pinkish/red color. Flicking his wrist, the card flew to the camera and upon contact, blew up, leaving Remy to saunter down the hall of cells. Looking carefully in the cells, he didn't see anything, until he came to the last cell, and found a frail looking pale figure hunched in a corner. Was this really the girl he was looking for? Ol' bucket head said something about her being a very important and powerful mutant. Watching the figure, he could see the girl had been under fed, seeing a few ribs and other bones you weren't supposed to see. He couldn't see the girls head, being covered in the shadow of the cell.

'alright Remy, enough lookin'. Grab the girl and leave.' He thought, shaking his head. He always had a reputation for being a ladies man, and his father thought it would one day be the death of him.

Taking another card, he charged it again and blew open the cell door. The girl didn't even look up, just moved back further into the wall.

"It's alright now petit, no one going to hurt you." Remy said softly and smoothly. Looking for a reaction from the girl, he couldn't see one. She didn't move a muscle. Trying again, he spoke softly, "Come now petit, I'm going to take you away from here. It's going to be alright."

Still no reaction. Getting annoyed, he bent down closer to her and said a bit more harshly "Alright fille, its time to go." And reached out for her bare arm. This got a reaction from her, snapping her head up and looking him straight in the eyes. Remy went still, taken back by her eyes. Such large green eyes. So vibrant, even in the dark cell. Her eyes were endless pools of emerald green. Remy couldn't look away from her eyes, they told so much. So much pain and suffering. Her eyes may have been bright in color, but they looked dead. The pain and suffering showing through, with no light or hope. She looked like a porcelain doll, so young with flawless white skin and large emerald eyes. Another thing he noticed was her hair. It was so different from what he had ever seen before. It was long and messy, and matted down, but had a shock of white hair as bangs. The white bangs almost covering her face, but her eyes shining through. He found himself longing to help this girl, not for the job or money anymore.

She just sat there, looking at him. Wanting to touch her face, he reached for her again, only this time, the girl looked away and curled even closer into the wall. The girl turned away and broke the eye contact, and Remy's thoughts were filled with this girl. He had to get her out of here, take her out into the world, make her smile…and bring her to Magneto?

'One step at a time…' he reprimanded himself. 'cant go makin' plans with this fille.' He laughed in his mind. 'Now, to get her out of here.'

Remy took off his trench coat and wrapped the girl in it. She barely moved, only moving in closer to the wall. He picked her up and made his way out of the holding center. He knew that getting past guards was easy, but he still didn't want to be noticed, so he made his way out carefully, mindful of the girl in his arms. He ran into one guard, when he distracted himself with looking at the girls face buried into his chest, but easily overcame the little challenge with a charged card. He made his way past the security system again, and scaled the fence again.

Once away from the facility quite a bit, he stopped and put the girl down. She sat and curled into a ball, but looked up at him with her emerald eyes. The night sky making her look paler than before, and her eyes shine with a fake light. Remy was caught again by the contact, and just looked at her.

'Mon Dieu, elle est belle…' he thought, reaching for her face once more to brush away a stray strand of white hair, the girl moved her face to keep from contact. Annoyed at the gesture and the break in eye contact, Remy picked her up again and began to make his way to where he was to meet Magneto.

Upon seeing Magneto waiting in the thick woods, Remy stopped and looked at the girl again, but she had her face turned away from him, denying him from seeing her face. "I'm going to take you to a friend of mine, you'll be safe there" he said to the girl, almost harshly, and continued his way toward the ominous figure of Magneto.

* * *

And there we have it, another chapter up, and more in the works. I couldnt help but put some Romy-ness in it already, even if its only one sided for now...and manythanks to all who review! 

**_mumres nasha 101:_** Thank you so much for your comment. It's nice to know I have some people that really like my story! I will definitely try and post much more often. Have to tend to your hunger for more!

**_Nene:_** thank you so much for your comment. It's very flattering blushes I will try and post more chapters more often now, school is almost over.

**_GothikStrawberry:_** You're right about Magneto being a member of the Hellfire Club. I know my Hellfire, but I just wanted to apologize for it seeming…out of place…to those who didn't know of Magneto's position. And I do plan on making the Hellfire Club as evil as possible. It's just no fun to have it any other way…  
Your ROMY senses are right on. This will be an eventual Romy. I'm a die hard fan, so I would never pass up the opportunity to write in Romy fluff.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews!

**_Summer:_** Yes, I think a lot of people were thinking I was going to use Jean…but, I don't really like her all that much. Haha, I was wondering why no one wanted to read my story…everyone probably thinks it's about Jean!

Thank you for your review!

3 3 Razorblade Romantic


	5. Chapter 5

It hit me that we don't have our Rogues perspective during the "rescue" chapter, so I decided to write a little one, giving a little insight into what was going on in her head.

* * *

Rogue sat in her cell, crouched and curled into the corner of the darkest part of her cell. _'Maybe if they can't see me, they won't come and get me again, and forget about me.'_ She thought, and then laughing scornfully in her head at herself, _'nice try, but you know that doesn't work. They just come and find you again, and hurt you more and more.'_

She had been in this facility for just under three years now, constantly being experimented on in the beginning. Now, the scientists just come and make sure she's still alive, and has enough strength to continue with their twisted plot. She didn't know how long she had been here, but she remembers the day she was kidnapped from her new home, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as if it happened yesterday.

-----

_Young Rogue was sitting under a large tree in the back yard reading a book and pretending to not watch Scott Summers and Jean Grey play with the residing doctor, Hank McCoy, a.k.a 'Beast'. Scott and Jean did everything together, ever since the two had met at the institute, they were instant best friends. That kind of left Rogue by herself, because the two were weary about being around a girl who could kill with a touch. Not that Rogue minded, she liked being left alone now. _

"_No fair Scott! You can't change the rules up now!" yelled an infuriated 13 year old Jean, with one hand on her hip, giving Scott a death glare. _

"_Hey, it's not MY fault you're losing, and can't handle it, Marvel Girl!" Scott laughed back. He was 15, and Xavier's first student here. He had the ability to shoot energy beams from his eyes, but due to some reason, Rogue didn't really listen, he can't control his power either, and must wear ruby quartz glasses to keep the beams under control. _

_Scott's laughter only infuriated the red headed Jean even more. Concentrating on the ball in Scotts laughing form, she made the ball blow up in his hands using the force of telekinesis. Yes, Ms. Perfect had the power of telekinesis and some telepathy, which was really annoying to Rogue, always jumping in her mind without asking and saying it was an accident. But, back to the ball and Scott's shock when the ball exploded with force, making him fall on his butt in surprise. Getting up and over the surprise, Scott looked over at Jean, and found her doubled over in laughter. Then the two started chasing after each other, running away up toward the house, with Beast chasing after them, telling them not to break anything._

_The other adults were away on "business", so that left Hank as the resident babysitter for now. Xavier and a nice woman named Ororo Munroe, called Storm, went away to somewhere for some reason, Rogue didn't pay attention. She was more interested in where The Wolverine was going off to. Not that she liked the guy or was going to miss him or something like that. It was just sometimes comforting to have him around. He seemed to understand her, even gave her a nick name or two. He would sometimes stand by the tree she always sat at with her, and the two would pretend not to notice each other or the others around them. _

_But today she was left alone to read the book she wasn't interested in, and watch as the rest of the house residents had fun without her._

'_who needs 'em anyways. You'll just end up hurtin' 'em…like everyone ya evah touched.' She thought bitterly to herself. She wasn't always the loner, but ever since her powers had manifested, her father and mother disowned her, claming that they didn't have a freak as a child. Young Rogue ran away from home, like the frightened child she was, and made her way to New Orleans. She knew it would be easier to live there, rather her town of Caldecott, where she was outcasted. Only being there a few weeks, Xavier happened upon her, sensing her distress. He took her in and offered her control of her power, and she eagerly accepted._

'_lot o' good this place is doin' meh. Ah haven't even gotten anywhere in control' she thought cynically. 'he promis----'_

_She didn't have time to finish her thought as she was knocked out by an unknown attacker. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the cell, scared and alone._

_-----_

But Rogue was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her cell door explode open. She didn't even want to look up and acknowledge the guards that were sent for her, she just backed further into the wall and shadows. But when she didn't see any guards around, and just one man, she knew something was wrong.

"It's alright now petit, no one going to hurt you." A strong and gentle voice said softly, coming towards her. Rogue realized it was coming from this man also covered in the shadows of the cell.

"Come now petit, I'm going to take you away from here. It's going to be alright." She heard the man speak again. Frightened of who this new man was, she stayed still. But this man didn't sound like anyone she had ever heard here before. Anywhere actually. His voice was strong, but soft at the same time. He sounded as if he actually cared. But that had to be a figment of her imagination.

But the next time she heard the voice, it was harsher. "Alright fille, its time to go." The man said, and reached an arm out to touch her bear arm.

'_NO!'_ her mind screamed, _'You can't touch meh!'_

Rogue snapped her head up to yell just that, but was stopped at the sight of his eyes. They were the most unusual color, red on black. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She had never seen eyes anywhere near as rare or beautiful as this mans. His face was still partly covered in shadow by his long bangs, but his eyes shown through, only really seeing red eyes. The voice, the accent, those eyes!

'Le Diable Blanc…' Rogue thought. She had heard the rumors of this man as a child in New Orleans, and if memory served her, he was very dangerous. But he didn't seem the man she had heard rumors of, he seemed kind. Rogue couldn't help but stare at his eyes, and he seemed to be staring at her too. Rogue was content to just stare at him, with his strong facial features, seeming harsher with the casting shadows, and those red on black eyes. They captivated her, but when he reached his arm out again to touch her, this time it seemed he was aiming for her face, she looked away and shrank further into the wall. She couldn't have him touching her skin on skin.

Then the stranger with the red eyes stood up and took off his coat. _'What's he doin'?'_ she asked herself, then felt the coat wrap around her, and again, she tried to shrink further into the wall. _'What's going on?'_ she asked herself again. She could smell the man from his coat. He smelled good. Very good. Reminded her of ho----The South.

What Rogue felt next was the man picking her up gently, and carrying her out of her cell. Rogue buried her face into his warm and strong chest. Feeling safe for the first time in her life for a long time. She guessed he got found by a guard, because she heard a scuffle, but they were quickly on path again. Wherever that path was leading to. _'Wait! Just where is this man taking meh to? He can't be one of the men that work here…he makes meh feel safe. He DID say he was taking meh out of here, but to where?' _Rogue thought, in the comfort of the man in questioned arms.

Once away from the facility, he put her down, and she sat and curled into a ball, but looked up at his face, wanting to see his eyes again. Wanting to see if he really was her savior, or if he really was Le Diable Blanc. What she found was her savior. His eyes looked softer as he looked at her. They stayed that way for a while, until he gestured to touch her again. Rogue turned her face away again, to keep from the contact. _'Ah don' want to hurt him'_ she thought sadly as she turned away.

The man picked her up again, but this time, it seemed not as gentle. He seemed a little angry. Rogue was confused, but stayed wrapped up in his arms. He still made her feel safe. But as they continued to move, he seemed more agitated. He finally stopped, and tried to look at her again, but her face was turned away from him, being worried over his agitation. "I'm going to take you to a friend of mine, you'll be safe there" he told her a bit harshly, and continued his way on.

* * *

Alrighty! Another chapter! Heh, turned out I put in more than I had originally planned. Putting a flashback sequence in and everything! I kinda wanted to delve deeper into the whole kidnap thing, but I have much more in store. I'll try and update again soon! Thanks to you who review!

**_Jade:_** Thank you for your review! Good questions asked that will be answered in time! I know that my first couple chapters have been short, but I'm trying to make them longer each time. Thank you for sticking with me though! I'll hopefully be updating real soon!

**_Cat2fat900:_** Thank you for your "yay for romy" review! I'm a huge fan, and have always been of Rogue and Gambit, and wouldn't have my story be any other way but Romy! I will be updating again real soon!

Seems like everyone is happy for a Romy! Good thing, because I plan on writing as much Romy fluff in there as I can! laughs Thanks again everyone!

3 3 Razor


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long in-between of updates. Please forgive…I've been moving to a new state and starting a new school…I'll try much harder to update much sooner. Oh, I've been forgetting!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or evolution, they belong to Jim Lee and Charles Darwin respectively.

Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

Having picked up the young girl again, Remy moved farther into the woods to the set meeting place with Magneto, the White King of the Hellfire Club. Remy didn't particularly _like_ freelancing for them, but it was good money, and good politics for the guild. With a reputation like the Hellfire Clubs, you didn't really want to get on their bad side.

'Why do I feel so uneasy handing this girl over to them?' He asked himself. His uneasiness had set in when he entered the woods. He had set her down to try and sort his thoughts out, but when she looked up at him, he had lost himself in her eyes again.

He found himself stopped again, looking down at the girl curled in his arms. Her face was buried in his chest, her white bangs covering the rest of her face. She was so small and frail, he was afraid he would break her if he held her any tighter.

Remy was lost in his thoughts over this girl again, when Magneto walked out from the shadows of the night. Being followed closely by one of his lackeys outside the Hellfire Club, Sabretooth.

"I knew you would have no trouble bringing the girl to me, with your charm and skills." Said Magneto, moving closer to Remy and the Rogue in his arms. "Now, if you don't mind handing her over to me, we have much planned."

Remy didn't like being caught offgaurd, especially by Magneto and Sabretooth. He took a step back and looked straight at Magneto. "What 'plans' do you have for the fille, seems like she been t'rough 'nough as it is." Remy asked.

"That is not your place to ask questions, thief." Magneto replied maliciously. "You were contracted to bring this girl to me, unharmed. You did your job. I will pay you when we get back to New York. Or would you prefer to go back to New Orleans now?" He asked coldly.

Remy knew he wasn't supposed to ask questions, but for some reason he wanted to make sure this girl would be okay. 'Getta hold of yourself, LeBeau! You did your job, just like Mags said. Enough. Leave the fille be.' He scolded himself.

"Let's go." Was all Remy replied. With that, the three men moved toward the circular metal ships Magneto had come in. Remy was instructed to go in one with the girl, while Magneto and Sabretooth would fly back in the other. He looked down at the girl again, and he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms, and he was careful not to move her more than necessary.

* * *

-In Magneto's ship-

"That boys more trouble than he's worth" snarled Sabretooth.

" 'That boy' is very valuable. Prince of the Thieves Guild, and a master of what he does. He has proved his worth many times over. That is why I chose him for the job. But, he does have a soft spot for women. Remy did his job." Replied Magneto with spite.

"What if he gives us trouble when we get back? Can I take care of him?" Sabretooth asked with a wicked grin.

"Remy will not give us any trouble. He knows better than that. The Hellfire Club is in business with the Thieves Guild. He may be powerful, but he knows better than to blatantly defy the Hellfire Club on our own turf." Magneto replied coldly.

Sabretooths only response was a loud growl.

* * *

-In Remy's ship-

All Remy could do was stare at the girl asleep in his arms. He took this time to really focus on her different details. She was such a delicate girl, too thin for her small frame. Her bare skin that peeked through from his jacket was so pale. Away from the dark cell and in better light, he could see scars running all over her body. "What did they do to you petit?" he whispered into the air. Her head moved away from his chest just enough for him to see her face. Her eyes were closed in a deep sleep; she looked even more angelic than before. Remy noticed two deep scars running down both her cheekbones. They made her face look more gaunt than it really was. He wondered why he didn't notice them in the dark, they were so clear now. 'What happened to dis poor girl?' Remy questioned himself.

He didn't know why he was so interested in this girl, she was just another girl. But she had been through a lot. That was how he justified his fascination with the girl. She had been though a lot, and he just wondered what could make such scars on her would be flawless, pale, smooth skin. 'Damnit Remy! Stop dat! She's just another fille!' He reprimanded himself.

Remy forced himself to look straight ahead at the blank wall for the rest of the trip.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late updates, but I'll make it up to you all somehow! Thank you SO much for sticking with me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Look! I'm updating another chapter to make up for some lost time. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Once back at the Hellfire Clubs quarters, Magneto stepped out of the ship, followed closely by Sabretooth. Once out, Magneto waved his hand, and the ship was gone. Close by, Remy walked out of his ship with the girl still in his arms. This ship disappeared just like the first once Remy was out.

"Remy, take our Rogue to her new room" Magneto ordered, walking into the establishment. Turning around to face Remy and look him in the eyes Magneto looked threateningly at him. "Do not to touch her bare skin." He said ominously. Sabretooth just growled at Remy and stalked after Magneto.

"Fine. Let's go, fille." He said to the sleeping girl and walked in toward the elevator. "Looks like we going to be neighbors, petit."

Remy was temporarily staying in the room next to Rogues. He hit the button for the thirteenth floor and waited for the doors to open again. The Hellfire Club owned many establishments, and this was their own private hotel. The rooms were all suites, only two rooms on each floor. The rooms were larger than most houses. Although, each member of the Inner Circle had their own floor, they were at the top of the building. The first seven floors were used for business, full of offices and meeting rooms. Eight through thirteen were the suites. Floors fourteen to twenty-one were for the Inner Circle. Higher your position, the higher your floor. There were also many secret places that Remy had snuck into, being bored at night. Special passages and floors only the Hellfire Club knew about.

Reaching floor thirteen, Remy stepped out and headed for the vacant room for the girl. He opened the door and made his way into her bedroom. The room was decorated in dark green and black. Remy placed her on her new bed, and then searched for some suitable sleeping clothes. Having found some, he walked over to the sleeping girl. 'Always rising above and beyond de call o' duty, eh LeBeau?' Remy laughed at himself, 'Always when a fille is involved.'

He moved to take what shredded clothing she had on off to put her in a new, clean sleeping shirt. 'Ol' Bucket Head warned ya not to touch her bare skin. She didn't let me touch her either.' Remy contemplated his next move.

'A l'enfer with such warnings! With such belle skin, why not touch?' Remy thought with a sly smile as his hand moved closer to her bare shoulder. But when his hand almost touched, he felt a strange feeling of warning. And felt an almost sucking feeling, drawing his hand closer to her skin. He could almost feel himself being pulled into her.

Taking his hand away quickly, Remy decided to heed the warning, grabbing his gloves from inside one of his pockets and slipping them on.

With his gloved hands, he pulled the sleeping shirt onto her resting form, while taking off her old clothing. All the while being careful to keep her covered up. He was still a gentleman after all. He couldn't go leering at the girl in the state she was.

Finished with his task, he sat for a little while on the side of her bed. Not really sure what he was doing, Remy decided to leave the girl be. It looked like she needed the rest.

Leaving her room, Remy set off to find Magneto. He had some questions he wanted answered, and he still needed to be paid.

* * *

"Is the girl in our possession now, Erik?" asked a very strong voice. The voice belonged to The Black King, Sebastian Shaw. He was a very powerfully built man dressed in black late 18th century clothing.

"Yes. The boy brought her out of the facility with no trouble at all." Erik replied, he was known as Erik Magnus Lenshierr, The White King, to the Inner Circle, and as Magneto to the rest of the world.

"When do we get to have some fun with her?" asked Selene, The Black Queen, with a wicked smile. Selene enjoyed torturing and breaking people for fun. She was as cruel as she was beautiful.

"She is quite exhausted, and is sleeping now. Selene, you know that we must gain her trust before any 'training' can begin." Erik admonished coldly.

Selene's only response was another wicked smile, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Should one of us wait by her until she wakes up?" asked Harry Leland, the Black Bishop, with a perverted smile.

"Good idea. She should not wake to new surroundings with no one to explain why." Replied Sebastian. "Emma, you do it." He ordered the beautiful blonde woman across the table.

Emma Frost looked up from the compact mirror she was looking in with shock. "Me? I've already done my part! I don't need to sit around and wait for the stupid girl to wake up!" She said haughtily. She was a very beautiful woman, with medium length platinum blonde hair. One part of her face usually covered by the pale locks. Her hair and makeup always set to perfection. She had a petite build, and was tall in height. She wore a white leather corset that showed her cleavage off perfectly. Matching panty bottoms accentuated her long legs. Thigh high white leather boots also added to showing off her shapely legs. She wore a long white cape with a fur collar. Her skin was pale and flawless. White opera gloves adorned her arms.

"Emma, you're the best for the job. Anyone else will only end up hurting her. Try to be nice to her when she wakes up, as hard as that may be for you. Besides, you've worked with her, and you know how her mind works. Make her trust us." Erik replied for Sebastian.

"I agree with Erik. Emma, that's an order." Sebastian finished coldly.

Emma glared at Sebastian with much malice, and stalked out the door to go to the Rogues room.

* * *

Out in the hall, Remy nearly ran into an extremely agitated White Queen. Instead of stopping to say anything, he just ran into the direction she was coming from, hoping Magneto was around somewhere. He still had questions to be answered, no time to play around with Emma.

Remy found the large hall doors, knowing that the other members of the Inner Circle were on the other side. Instead of knocking, Remy just walked on in, knowing it would piss Sebastian off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Called out an infuriated Sebastian.

Remy just smiled and cocked his head to the side "Charmant pour vous voir aussi, Monsieur Shaw. Sadly, small talk wit' you is not why I'm here. I need to talk to Magneto." He said, cockily, ending seriously.

"What is it? What was so important you had to interrupt our meeting? If it's about your money, I swear you won't even get it." Magneto said angrily, standing from his seat.

"It's not about dat. Canwe talkin private?" Remy asked, unfazed by Magnetos nastiness.

"This had better be important" Magneto warned, walking toward a secret door in the room. He waved his hand, and a metal door appeared and opened, letting both men through and then closing.

"What was so important you had to come storming into our meeting? You're lucky you're of some value, or Sebastian would have let Selene have her way with you." Magneto said calmly but uncaringly.

"It's about your Rogue." Remy said, getting a raised eyebrow from Magneto. "I want to know what happened to her. She has scars all over her body, and dere's something wrong wit' her skin. What did they do to her in dat place?" He finished, covering the concern in his voice.

"Did you touch her skin?" Magneto asked, his eyes glaring.

"What would happen if I did?" Remy asked, playing cool.

"The girl has a very brilliant mutant power. She has the ability to drain off a living being's life force upon physical contact, giving them a biophysical shock while fusing into her own body their physical skills, memories, personality, and mutant powers." Magneto replied with some wonder in his voice. "The girl is a very rare find indeed."

"Mon Dui…magnifique" Remy almost whispered.

* * *

Alright that's it for this chapter. I will be updating again soon. I promise! Cross my heart. Thanks for sticking with me! 


	8. Chapter 8

Told y'all I would update again soon! I'm trying to write a new chapter everyday, and updating at least once a week. Alright, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own X-Men

* * *

Rogue was trapped in a dream. More of a nightmare. She was still in that facility, being experimented on. Pain shot through her entire body. Another slice of the scalpel in her arm made her want to scream. But, like always, no noise would come out. Slice upon slice in her arms, slashes in her legs. Another needle worked its way into her veins, sending liquid like fire throughout her body. She could feel her blood seeping out of her body. 'Ah think Ah'm really gonna die this time.' That was all Rogue could think before passing into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she was in her cell. Her wounds healed, new scars bright on her pale flesh. She looked out into the darkness, and saw two glowing red orbs from the shadows. They didn't frighten her; they were comforting, knowing someone was looking after her. She couldn't tell who those eyes belonged to, but she was happy they were there. Then they began to fade. Deserting her. She tried to move and run after, but she couldn't move. She couldn't see the eyes anymore, it was all darkness, and she suddenly felt very alone.

Rogue woke up from her dream feeling something soft beneath her. She was warm, wrapped in soft cloth. Rogue opened her eyes and found herself in new surroundings. The room was huge, and decorated in dark green and black. Beautiful old fashioned furniture was placed stylishly in the room. A large elegant mirror was hanging in a corner of the room, seemingly next to large closet doors. There were beautiful paintings hanging from the dark walls. And she was on a large soft bed. In a soft new shirt. With covers. Something was wrong. Looking next to her, she found a very beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair, scantily clad in white clothing sitting on a black love seat near the edge of her bed.

The beautiful woman looked over to Rogue and gave a weak smile "You're finally awake. You've been asleep for the past three days now. Your body must have been very weak. We were almost getting worried."

Rogue didn't say a word, just looked at the woman with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, your safe now. My name is Emma Frost, also known as The White Queen. You are at The Hellfire Clubs personal accommodations. We saved you from your captives; you're in good hands now." She finished, her voice calm and smooth.

Rogue tried to remember what happened before waking up here, but all she could remember was torture, then glowing red eyes, feeling safe, and then darkness.

"I know you don't remember much of what has happened over the past few days, but it may soon come back. We saved you from that facility, and you will be out of harms way from now on." Emma tried to assure the girl.

Rogues eyes began to tear up. She couldn't believe this. Was she really safe? Or was this some sort of twisted game? Did her friends have anything to do with this? Had they finally found her?

"….did Professor Xavier have anything to do with this?" Rogue asked weakly. Her vocal chords not used to the exercise.

Emma's facial expression changed to one full of thought. She seemed to be battling with thoughts in her mind. "This is going to be really hard for you to hear, darling but you need to know." She paused, looking solemn. "Professor Xavier was the one behind your capture and abuse."

* * *

-Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters-

The house was in its usual commotion, with young kids running around everywhere. Somewhere a crash was heard and a string of voices yelling the name 'Bobby'. The house was really more of a mansion, with large estate grounds. The mansion was owned by a mutant named Professor Charles Xavier, the strongest known telepath. He had dedicated his life to helping young mutants gain control of their powers, and give them a safe place to live. Sadly, he could not control everything, and he had lost one of his first students. No one knew what had happened to her. The three people that had last seen her had run into the house playing a game, and came back a little while later, and she was gone.

No one knew what to think. Had she run away? Or had she been kidnapped? Hank McCoy had immediately contacted Xavier, letting him know of the situation at hand. Xavier had tried to search out for Rogues mind signature, but he could not find her. Rogue had a very unique mind signature, being clouded with other psyches; it was sometimes hard to find her. She had absorbed quite a few other psyches before he had found her in the back alleys of New Orleans. But knowing her history of mistrust, they could not rule out the possibility of her running away. Over the past two and a half years after her disappearance, he had still not been able to find Rogues mind signature.

Although he and others in the mansion had been assaulted by an unknown attacker one by one, with after affects similar to Rogues powers. One by one, Beast, Storm, and himself, had been psychically attacked and touched by the assailant, leaving them unconscious. These attacks took place when they happened to be alone, or away from the mansion. To be psychically attacked initially ruled Rogue out, but upon further consideration, Xavier thought it possible for Rogue to advance enough to use another mutant's power freely. He had known the girl was capable of much power, and had hoped she would someday gain control.

When Rogue had first come to the Institute, she had no control over the power she absorbed. In small training sessions, Rogue had accidentally absorbed Scott Summers power of absorbing energy from his surroundings and transforming it into energy blasts unleashed from his eyes. Since Scott had no control of his powers, Xavier did not think it strange for Rogue to also have no power in controlling it. But when Rogue purposefully absorbed Jean Grey's powers of telekinesis and telepathy, she had again showed no power in controlling it. Rogue was moving and breaking objects just by looking at them, and psychically jumping into people minds with no control. Rogue had also accidentally absorbed Wolverines healing ability, but with the nature of Wolverines mutant power, Rogue did not cause any damage from it. Luckily all of these powers only stayed with her for a short period of time, depending on how long the contact.

The thought of Rogue using her powers against others for an unknown cause worried Xavier. There had been many reports of similar attacks throughout mutant society. These attacks specifically targeted mutants, even some of the most powerful. All had been psychically attacked first, and then ambushed from behind. Xavier and the rest of the mansions adults looked into these attacks, and no clue could be found. Whoever had been behind them knew how to expertly cover their tracks. Xavier had even searched the minds of the victims, to possibly find some psychic residue, but not even that could be found.

Even though it had been two and a half years since the loss of Rogue, she was still sorely missed by the mansions original inhabitants. The Professor desperately tried to find her for months after her disappearance, almost working himself sick. Beast had blamed himself for her vanishing, and worked to find a way to somehow track her. Wolverine tried to track her using his superhuman senses, sniffing her out, but the trail ended abruptly. Storm worked with the Professor and Beast to find leads into the case, but none were found. Scott and Jean were worried and tried to help everyone out, but were mostly left out of the investigation. They were still just children themselves.

The Professor was in his study, rethinking the past events involving Rogue and his other students. In the years past, Xavier had found a few new students.

Robert "Bobby" Drake, a mischievous 13 year old, with the power of generating sub-zero freezing energies that cool and condense the moisture in the air into malleable ice structures. He can also alter his body by rapidly lowering his body temperature into an organic ice form. "Ice up" as he calls it.

Samuel "Sam" Guthrie, a polite 13 year old southern native, with the power to release thermochemical energy as an impenetrable blast field, using it as a personal shield or extending it to encompass others. He could also focus it into a rocket thrust or bio-kinetic blasts from his hands. Another unique aspect to his powers was he could absorb outside kinetic impact into his own energy supply, then rechannel it to increase the striking power of his blows or create explosive shock waves upon impact.

Kurt Wagner, another 13 year old boy, with an unconventional appearance. Kurt's mutation changed his outward appearance since birth, being born a furry blue child with yellow eyes. He has a supposed 'demonic' appearance with three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, fangs, pointed ears and a tail. His flexible spine heightened his agility, reflexes and coordination. He also has control of the inter-atomic bindings between his molecules and those of other objects, allowing him to cling to solid surfaces. A unique extra-dimensional wormhole surrounding his body absorbs light constantly to cast his body into shadow and make him transparent in darkness, and he can enter the wormhole to teleport from place to place within our dimension seemingly instantly, accompanied by a rush of air, a stench of brimstone, and a burst of flame.

In the midst of all the boys, a young 12 year old girl named Katherine "Kitty" Pride almost gets lost. Her mutant power to generate magnetic repulsion within her body to become ephemeral, allowing her to pass through solid objects, probably doesn't help. But with her bubby personality, she isn't lost for long. She can also utilize her magnetic distortion to scramble electronic systems, and extend her intangibility to anything she touches.

And of course Xavier's original students Scott and Jean still reside there. They were now 17 and 15, respectively. They acted as mentors to the younger students and helped them with anything they needed. These new students had never known Rogue, but had heard stories of her from various members of the mansion. Seemed the girl was a loner and had an extraordinarily powerful and terrifying mutant power. Xavier always said that there was nothing to fear if or when she returns, but the thought of Rogues curse was frightening to the young kids. Wolverine was already easily agitated, but when the subject of Rogue came up, he seemed much more so. He would stalk off to the garage and either work on his motorcycle or leave for an undetermined amount of time.

The Professor never let up hope that someday they would find Rogue and she would again be part of the mansions family.

* * *

Rogue couldn't say anything. Her vocal chords froze on her. Had she really heard this woman right? The _Professor_ was behind the capture and violence? 'This _cant_ be! It's _not true_! The Professor would _never_ do anything like that!' her mind screamed. Rogue was unmoving in shock.

Emma was subtly reading the young girls mind and heard her distress, and decided to stress the point. "I'm really sorry. But your safe now." She comforted.

"……how? Why?" Rogue asked weakly, tears swelling in her eyes.

"One of our associates found you when he was digging up some research for us, and he brought you to us, knowing you would be safe here. We sent him and a team out right after you were transported here, and we discovered some more information as to your capture." Emma said, her voice soft and smooth.

"We discovered that Professor Charles Xavier had staged your kidnapping. He wanted to find a way to mature your mutant gene through science, and he contracted some of his past associates for the job. He wanted to break your spirit, so you could then be easily molded into his perfect soldier. And once you had matured enough, he planned to use your special powers to imprint every known mutant, and be able to call upon your imprinted catalogue of powers at will. Xavier had also planned to shape you into his personal wielder of death.

We are lucky to have found you when we did. Xavier had already begun with his plans. You had already been used under his control to attack many well known mutants. He even staged an attack on himself. It seems, my dear, you already have the imprints of many powerful mutants." Emma finished, but all the while using her telepathic abilities to make the girl believe it more.

Rogue couldn't believe what Emma had just said. 'Is it really true? Could the Professor really do that to me? Of course he _could_, but _would _he?' She doubted.

'NO! He would NEVER!' Rogues mind screamed back at her. Rogue shook her head violently in an attempt to clear her mind of doubt.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that, but I must assure you, your safe now. Try not to worry yourself about it all now. I'm so sorry I told you so soon. But the sooner you can accept the truth, the sooner you can heal." Emma ended comfortingly. She got up from where she was sitting and moved over to Rogue and pulled her into a reassuring embrace.

Rogue pulled back on instinct, but then collapsed crying in the supportive arms that were holding her. Emma held her until she cried herself to sleep, then laid the girl back down on her bed.

Leaving the room, Emma made her way to the Hellfire Clubs meeting room, telepathically informing the others to meet her there. Being the first there, Emma sat triumphantly in her seat waiting for the others to arrive.

Sebastian was the first to arrive, followed closely by Selene. Erik was the last, but all noted Emma's demeanor.

"The girl woke up, and I set the plan in motion. She already has doubts about Charles Xavier. In no time she will be ready to accept us and our ways." Emma said proudly.

"What did you do to make progress so easily?" Erik asked.

"I did what was needed." Emma responded coldly. "She needs a supportive figure right now. I used some telepathy to make the lies more believable, and let her cry."

"The supportive motherly figure now, are we?" Selene mocked.

Emma shot Selene an icy glare, and would not justify her mockery with a response.

"Excellent job so far. As long as she accepts us, do whatever is necessary." Sebastian ended forcefully. "I want you all on your best behavior around the girl. She is not to suspect a thing from us." He ordered.

Looking straight at Selene, he ordered menacingly "And you had _better_ not try anything with her."

Selene just gave another signature wicked smile as response.

* * *

Alright. A much longer chapter. Rogue is seemingly safe, and the Hellfire Club have already put lies into her head. We also got a little insight into the Xavier Institute and their reaction to Rogues disappearance. Thank you all for sticking with me, and keep up those encouraging reviews!

**_Yaya bitchy fish:_** Thank you _SO_ much for your consistent and encouraging reviews. I had Rogue speak…some. But its all part of the story. And I put some insight into the Institute. Again, Thank You SO Much!

3

Razor

Please Note: I am using places on the internet as power references. I needed help with wording out the specifics of some powers, so please don't get mad if you've seen the power descriptions somewhere else before. And please don't sue me, I already said I don't own anything.


	9. Chapter 9

I got some new reviewers! Thanks so much! Sorry for any confusion. I'll try to be much more specific.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Y'all definitely know that.

* * *

She was warm. Rogue was happily content. All of a sudden, it all went black, and unexpectedly Rogue was freezing. Her clothes were gone, and her body was being turned to ice! She saw a distorted figure of what looked like a boy with blonde hair, and he was the one making her freeze! Rogue saw a girl with fiery red hair next, and she tried to call out for her. 'It's Jean! She's come to help meh!' Rogues mind screamed in joy.

'_Think again, Rogue. We've come toget rid ofyou. You've turned on us. On Xaviers plans for you. Ungrateful child.' _Jean sneered in Rogues mind, then telepathically attacking her.

Rogue tried to scream, but the ice had begun to cover her mouth. She couldn't move. Her whole body stung. Her tears freezing. She then saw more people emerging from the shadows. A young girl with a wicked smile distorting her features, her body looked almost transparent. Another blonde boy, still distorted, but this one was tall. A blue demon made his way out from the shadows suddenly, and frightened Rogue more.

Storm walked from the shadows and helped the boy freeze the rest of Rogues body. Dr. McCoy came out, looking like a wild animal, thirsting for bloodshed. Wolverine walked out, smoking a cigar and looking heartlessly upon Rogue. Then he turned and walked back into the darkness. The last person to appear was Scott. He looked older, and his face was twisted into a look of disgust.

"We opened our doors for you. You were nothing, and we were going to turn you into something great. Look at yourself. You're still nothing. You don't even deserve to live anymore." Scott spat.

A large image of Professor Xavier emerged from the darkness, laughing viciously.

Rogue was completely frozen and helpless. The last thing she saw was the image of Scott taking off his glasses, and the energy beam erupting from his eyes, tearing through the darkness towards her frozen body, ready to shatter her.

* * *

Rogue woke up in a cold sweat. She had been having this dream for the past few weeks now. Every time she woke up in a cold sweat, and felt her heart break a little more each day. She had actually trusted them, and look at what had happened!

'If Xavier wasn't the one behind mah torment, then why do Ah have so much doubt?' She asked herself, distrust in her old friends and protector consuming her.

Just then Emma came rushing into her room, followed by a handsome, powerfully built man dressed in black. He had come to see her a lot in the weeks past. He was a kind man named Sebastian Shaw, The Black King of The Hellfire Club.

"Rogue, are you alright? We heard a scream and wanted to make sure you were safe." Emma cried out, walking over to sit on the side of her bed.

"Ah'm fine. Just another bad dream. Ah'm sorry to keep worrying y'all." Rogue said, shyly, her head down. She was still untrusting of these people, but for their kindness, she apologized.

"You gave us quite a scare there, kid." Sebastian laughed heartily. He ruffled Rogues already messy bed head. Rogue looked up and gave Sebastian a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emma asked again.

"Ms. Frost, Ah'm fine. Don't worry none about meh." Rogue reassured her.

Emma smiled. "Well in that case, we'll leave you alone now. Please come and join us for breakfast upstairs."

Rogue gave her a smile. "Alright. Ah'll be there in justa little while."

With that, Emma and Sebastian walked out of Rogues room. Over the past weeks of her residing here, Rogues trust in Xavier had been diminishing. Emma would come by everyday and use her telepathic abilities to bring more and more uncertainty into Rogues mind. Make the lies more and more believable. Emma would make certain that Rogue knew it was Xavier behind her torture.

Rogue got up and made her way to her bathroom. She was still very fearful of her new surroundings, and she had been having trouble assimilating them the last 6 weeks. What she needed right now was a nice bath. Rogue undressed and let the water run, the room becoming warmer. She savored the warm water caressing her body. Relaxed, Rogue got lost in her thoughts over her life's past events.

'Mah first memory is of my adoptive parents. They adopted meh at birth. Ah grew up like a normal kid in our lazy little town of Caldecott. Ah never knew they weren't mah real parents until they told meh when Ah got old enough. Ah didn't care and they didn't either. Mah best friend Cody Robbins and Ah were constantly together. Gettin' into trouble and hanging out by the river. But then one day, Cody impulsively kissed meh and, at that moment, mah powers first emerged. Upon skin-to-skin contact, mah power fully absorbed Cody's consciousness, memories, strengths and weaknesses. Cody fell into a coma that he hasnnt woken up from. Ah was so confused and overwhelmed by the experience that Ah also collapsed. Ah even believed Ah was Cody for a while. We were found days later by a group of locals looking for us. Ah was revealed to be a mutant and exiled by mah community and parents.

'Ah got to New Orleans a little while later. Ah knew it would be easier to live there by mahself. There Professor Xavier found me. He offered meh control. Ah should have known not to trust him. But, Ah did, and Ah thought Ah was happy for a while there at Xavier's. Ah was there for eight months before I was kidnapped. Ah don't even wanna think about what happened next.' Rogue thought, getting out of the tub and drying off. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. She was older than what she remembered, and had scars disfiguring the surface of her body. She was much too thin. She could see bones jutting from their places. Her hair was a great deal longer. Rogue noticed her eyes. Her eyes were dead. The life drained out of them by that place.

'Ah was saved from there, though. A man with red eyes, he saved me. Why did I feel so safe in his arms? Thinking of him, where is he? Ah haven't seen him once since Ah got here. Maybe Ah'll ask Ms. Frost later.' Rogue thought slipping on some clothes. She chose some black pants, and a sleeveless white top. She also pulled on some black opera gloves. Although her new environment was much nicer than her last, Rogue could not suppress her fears. She was frightened this would all be taken away from her. She would be misused again because of her stupid mutation. She was afraid what Ms. Frost said was true.

'Stop that. The Professor didn't have anything to do with past events.' A part of her mind scolded.

'How do Ah really know that? He left meh there! No one even came to look for meh! No one saved meh!' Another part of her mind screamed. 'If he didn't have anything to do with it, then why didn't he _save_ meh!'

'_Rogue, will you please come join us now?'_ Emma interrupted telepathically.

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and rushed to join Ms. Frost and the others for breakfast.

* * *

-Hellfire Meeting room-

Entering the large room, Rogue kept her head down and walked silently to her assigned seat. Although everyone had been kind to her, Rogues mistrust still engrossed her.

Emma gave the girl a kind smile when she entered. Emma had been playing the comforting protector for the young girl for the past 6 weeks now, and she was getting very good at it.

Erik had acknowledged her presence with a slight nod. He had been a pinnacle of strength for her since she had come.

Selene also gave the girl a slight nod, with a slight smile on her face. Selene got a kick out of playing nice so far with this girl, knowing that sometime soon she would be able to 'train' her.

Sebastian gave a large, friendly smile. Rogue sat between himself and Emma. The fun of shaping this girl in his image was fantastic. She was so easily influenced now, her spirit broken, her mind in shambles, her body weak, and doubt of Xavier never ceasing to escape her. Soon, this Rogue of his will become The Hellfire Clubs most powerful weapon.

"We heard you had another nightmare. Was it the same one that has been haunting you?" Erik asked Rogue once she had sat down.

Not looking up, Rogue nodded her head.

"You poor darling!" Selene said, her voice concealed with sugary sweetness.

Sebastian shot her an icy glare, and put a comforting hand on Rogues arm. "Its alright. You should try and remember your safe now."

'Safe. Ah'm not in anymore danger.' Rogue tried to reassure herself.

"Rogue, we have some new information for you. We had been looking into Xavier's plans further, and found that he had accomplished part of his procedure for you. It seems the scientist known as Nathaniel Essex was able to find a way to mature your mutant genome. It appears that you may be able to call upon the people in the past you have imprinted. And, with a little work, we believe you may be able to control another thing. You could be able to touch freely, without fear, Rogue." Sebastian said to her, concerned and encouraging.

'Touch? Really touch and not hurt anyone?' Rogue thought, shocked.

"We would like to offer for you to stay with us. You may stay as long as you like, and leave whenever you choose. If you would like further help with your powers, we would be pleased to be of assistance. But if you would not, the offer to stay still stands." Sebastian offered Rogue.

Rogue didn't know what to say. She looked around the table to the others present. Emma looked hopefully at her, with a pleasant smile. Erik's face was unreadable, but his eyes showed kindness. Selene looked eager for her to accept their offer.

'These people have been so good to meh. Ah guess Ah could take their offer of a place to stay. Ah don't got anywhere else to go. Ah don't know about mah power….Ah'm scared it's all false hope now.' Rogue thought, feeling some uncertainty.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now. Give your self some time to think it over. We want the best for you, and we want you to be happy with your decision." Erik told her.

"Thank you. Ah will think it all over. Y'all have been so good. Ah wanted to thank y'all." Rogue answered quietly.

"Don't worry about a thing. We are all glad to help you. Now go ahead on downstairs. We have some business to attend to." Sebastian said heartily.

Rogue gave a small smile, nodded and walked away.

* * *

-Hellfire Meeting room-

"Emma, will she accept our offer?" Sebastian asked eagerly once Rogue had left.

"I believe she will stay with us, but she is frightened by her power. She has given up hope to ever control it. I'll work on her more." Emma replied.

"Why don't you let _me_ ever work with her? I can cast a hypnosis over her, and she'll do whatever we want. Of course, she would still need special training by me." Selene asked cruelly, standing from her seat. Selenes powers were tremendously impressive. She is an External, a select group of near-immortal mutants, extremely difficult to kill. Selene also has both formidable mutant and magical powers. She has complete control over inanimate objects, limited telepathy, and hypnosis. Most terrifying of all is her ability to steal the life energy of another person to keep herself young and powerful. She can also work spells, such as stealing and devouring souls. Selene has also had a millennia of experience perfecting her skills. She is an extremely powerful being. A beautiful, charismatic woman, but also extremely sadistic and cruel.

"We need to try and manipulate her into making her own decision first. Emma is now going to work to make sure the girl wants revenge upon Xavier, the doubt setting deeply in her mind. If our Rogue does not come willingly, you may have her to do with as you wish." Sebastian replied, just as coldheartedly.

Selene gave an evil smile, and sat back down.

* * *

-Back in Rogues room-

Rogue was lying on her bed, deep in thought. 'If Ah stay here, Ah'll be safe. At least, that's what they say. It seems okay enough, guards and security everywhere. At the mansion they only had the security system, and Wolverine'

'Stop thinking about all of them. They betrayed you! They had you kidnapped and tortured, all in the name of Xavier's stupid ideas.' A part of her mind scolded.

'…..'

'You know it's true. You can't trust them any longer! They hurt you, physically and mentally! And what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to curl up and let them kick you?'

'NO! Ah….Ah just don't know what to do. These people seem willing to help meh, but can Ah really trust anyone again?'

'Let them help you. Then you can leave, and take revenge on Xavier and you're so called 'friends'.'

Rogues battle in her mind against her bitter self raged on for the next few hours, until she had exhausted herself and fell asleep.

* * *

-Rogues Dream-

It was happening again. Rogue was being turned to ice. Her firends turned on her again! Xavier was trying to kill her! She was almost completely covered when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sebastian standing to the right of her. Erik was on her left, with Emma by his side. Selene was standing next to Sebastian.

"Rogue, you can beat them. If you try, you can beat them all. You don't have to hurt anymore." Sebastian said with encouragement and strength.

"We believe you can do it. All you have to do is believe you can too. Concentrate on breaking the ice." Emma said.

"Think of having enough strength to do it." Selene told her.

"Ah cant do it!" Rogue screamed, full of doubt.

"_Rogue_. You _must_ fight back. You _can_ do this. I _know_ you can." Erik told her convincingly.

Rogue looked at the people around her one last time, and concentrated on breaking the ice. She wanted strength enough to smash through the dense ice.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power, and shattered the ice around her. Once the ice was gone, so were her attackers. She could see them fading back into the darkness. The large image of Xavier looking hostile until he too faded into the shadows.

Rogue looked back behind her, and saw the four people who helped her. They all gave her a comforting smile and then faded into the darkness.

Rogue woke up from her dream still feeling the surge of power. She felt so good to have broken free. She enjoyed the feeling of power.

"Maybe Ah can stay here, and let them help me. Ah want to be able to defend mahself when Xavier attacks." Rogue thought out loud. "They are all nice people, and they genuinely want to help meh. Ah'll let them help meh, then Ah'll leave."

With her mind made up, Rogue left to find Sebastian. She knew that he would be the person to tell of her decision.

* * *

-Back in the meeting room-

Emma had just finished projecting Rogues dream to her. She knew the girl was theirs now. Emma sat back in her seat, satisfaction all over her face.

Sebastian knew that Emma had done her job. In a while they would be able to mold her into a ruthless killer, more powerful than any known mutant alive. None could oppose her. And with her on The Hellfire Clubs side, none would dare go up against them. They now had much work to do in training this girl, and manipulating her into their personal one woman army.

The meeting rooms large doors flew open with such force, all of The Inner Circle looked up in its direction.

Rogue came walking in, looking more confidant than she had ever before. Sebastian gave a large confidant smile as she approached.

"Ah'll do it. Ah'll stay here, and you can even help train me. Ah want to be powerful enough to beat Xavier. Ah want him to suffer as much as he caused me to." Rogue said, with bitterness thick in her voice.

Sebastian's smile broadened, and he held his hand out to Rogue.

Rogue took his hand.

* * *

Hey hey now! Rogues bitter and upset. Seems like she may have more power than she thinks! I have much more planned, so please stick with me!

**Chris:** I gave a description of Selene's powers in the story for you. And yes, she is a very evil lady. She has a history of torturing people for fun. Such a beautiful sadistic lady. Thank you for the review! Selenes a fun lady!

**Ishandahalf:** I'm a big fan of all your stories, thank you so much for reading mine! I also have a crazy obsession with Rogue/Remy. Thank you so much for your review, and your music choices are most excellent!

David Bowie is god! Haha.

**Dark Anime Love:** I'm sorry you got confused, I'll try to be more clear in the future. The part with the Professor was in the present. Rogues timeline of her capture and what not will play out soon. I'll definitely make it clear then. All will work out. Thank you so much for your review!

**Yaya bitchy fish:** Thank you for your consistent reviews! You've helped keep me motivated! The X-Men will have much larger parts later in the story. Hellfire Clubs running the show right now. I'll give more descriptions of the various members of the Hellfire Club later. Right now, you just need to know they are all very powerful and cruel. Again, thank you so much for the reviews!

**Prophecy:** Rogue will be meeting the _real_ Selene soon enough! Selene is such a fun character to write, and she will play a bigger role very soon in the story. Lets just say, I'm not promising torture, but there's a mighty high chance it will happen. Thank you for the review!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you for your review! Its always nice to hear someone liked the chapter!

**Spicy Sweet:** The romance is going to take a break for a little while…sorry. But I promise much in later parts of the story. Rogue hasn't had very good luck in the past, lets see if it gets better now. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Again, thank you all for your reviews! It keeps me motivated to update real quick! Thanks again! I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!

-Razor


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter! Every time I read your new reviews, I get excited and write a new chapter! Thank you!

I guess I should give y'all a key.

'Insert witty reflection here' thoughts

"Insert blunt comeback here" talking

'_Insert clever comment here'_ telepathic speaking

Disclaimer: Ditto from last chapter.

* * *

Sebastian was extremely happy. All of his plans were running smoothly. Rogue had accepted to stay and train with them three weeks ago. Thanks to Emma's telepathic abilities, Rogue believed the lies and accepted The Inner Circle into her life. They were making slow progress with the girl's abilities, but that was to be expected. They had found a way to mature her mutant gene, but she had to find her own gateway to control. Slowly but surely, they will have the girl under their control. With or without her consent.

* * *

-Hellfire Meeting room-

Rogue couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision. She didn't know for a fact that it was Xavier, but why would these people lie to her?

'They wouldn't. They don't gain anything from lying to meh.' Rogue thought.

'_Rogue! Pay attention. Do not let your mind wander. I'm trying to teach you about your new telepathic abilities. No matter how strong they may be, a telepath is defined by skill, training and will. You need to pay attention to try and even call upon these talents.' _Emma scolded telepathically.

Rogue snapped back to focus on Emma. "Ah'm sorry, Ms. Frost. Ah still feel a little confused. Ah guess Ah just don't want to accept it was the Professor behind it all."

"Rogue, I know it's hard to accept, but the sooner you do, the sooner you'll heal. I believe I told you that before. Would you like to continue, or should we take a break?" Emma offered.

"No, we can continue. Ah want to have control. If the Professor really was the one behind mah torment, Ah want to make him pay." Rogue said, bitterness creeping into her voice.

Emma gave a smile and decided to begin the training again.

'_Now Rogue, focus on calling upon your telepathy. You have imprinted one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. But power will only get you so far. For telepaths, the person with more skill, training and determination will be victorious. I have all in abundance.' _Emma told her, somewhat arrogantly.

Rogue focused on establishing a telepathic link between herself and Emma. To her surprise and delight, she was able to.

'_Ms. Frost, can you hear meh?'_ Rogue tried.

'_Yes, dear. Good job. Now then, I'm going to take you to the astral plane. We will continue our training there.'_ Emma said, focusing on bringing Rogue and herself to the astral plane.

'_What is this place?'_ Rogue asked, looking around. They were in a large white room. It seemed like the room went on forever. Emma stood to her right, and the white surrounded them.

'_This is the astral plane. You can shape the surroundings to anything you like. Focus on bringing up any place you would like.'_ Emma told her.

'_Ah…Ah don't have one. Everywhere Ah've been is hurtful.'_ Rogue said, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

'_Well then, we'll use this background. Try and hit me.'_ Emma commanded.

'_Hit you? But, Ah don't want to hit you.'_ Rogue said, confused.

'_It's all part of your training. You may someday have to battle an opponent on the astral plane. If you cannot best them here, then you have lost all hope to beat them physically. Telepaths strength comes from their mind, not their muscles.'_ Emma told her.

'_Alright, but you asked for it, Ms. Frost.'_ Rogue said back, a small smile forming on her face.

Rogue lunged to catch Emma with a hard right hook, but Emma easily moved out of the way. Rogue tried to catch Emma's legs from beneath her with a low sweep of her left leg, but again Emma easily maneuvered out of harms way. Getting up, Rogue moved again to hit Emma with her fists, but Emma dodged and brought her knee hard into Rogues stomach.

Rogue fell to the ground with the wind knocked from her. Laughing, Rogue got up again. _'Ah wont go down so easy, Ms. Frost.'_ Rogue taunted.

'_I was hoping you wouldn't, where would the fun be in that?'_ Emma teased back.

Rogue again moved to catch Emma with a right hook, but faked and quickly brought her other fist into action. Emma easily evaded this maneuver again, and brought her elbow into Rogues neck. Rogue went down again, but quickly got up again.

'_Rogue, you keep thinking physically. The astral plane is all about your minds power.'_ Emma told her.

These scenes were repeated over and over again, with variations. But it always ended up with Rogue on the ground, and Emma not having been touched. For hours the two women stayed in their skirmish, and Rogue never gave up.

'_Alright, that's enough for today. I don't know if you could take anymore beatings. Let's go back now, Rogue.'_ Emma said from above her.

Rogue was still on the ground, panting and sore. She had tried for _hours_ to best Emma, but she could never get a finger on her. Emma had dodged every attack, avoided every fist, and evaded every kick. Emma had even countered her attacks with some of her own.

Emma came over to the young girl on the ground, and offered her hand.

'_Alright, but you had better watch out, someday I'll beat you.'_ Rogue said, taking Emma's hand.

* * *

-Back in the Hellfire Meeting room-

Rogue and Emma had returned from their training session on the astral plane. Rogues whole body was sore. She hadn't thought that getting hit on the astral plane would hurt her physically, but her body soon found she was wrong.

"Go and see Sebastian now. I think he has a training session planned for you." Emma commanded the young girl.

Rogue just got up and headed out the door. She made her way to see Sebastian in the underground training room. Upon entering the room, Rogue just barely dodged a large fist in her face. The attacks didn't stop there. Rogue had to scramble to steady herself and dodge the heavy attacks coming at her. A fist to her left, a kick to her right, and then another fist coming in hard to her right. Rogue could only try and evade the blows; she could not try and fight back just yet, as the assault raged on. Rogue could not dodge every attack, and had gotten a kick in the face, and a punch to her abdomen. The kick had disoriented her a little, and the punch knocked the wind from her. Then Rogue was on her back. She had gotten her feet swept from beneath her when she tried to catch her breath.

Rogue looked up and saw Sebastian looming above her. He did not look very happy.

"You have to be ready for an attack at all times. What the hell where you thinking just blindly walking in here? You need to know your surroundings, and be ready to strike before your attacker can do the same to you. Now get up and we'll try again." Sebastian ordered sternly.

Rogues whole body ached. Emma had beaten her in the astral plane, and Sebastian had sprung a sneak attack on her. And damn could Sebastian hit _hard_. His mutant power was to absorb kinetic energy into his body and transfer it into heightened physical strength, endurance and agility. Whatever attack that didn't kill him, would only make him stronger.

Rogue got to her feet and readied herself for another attack. She wouldn't let him hit her this time. The second Rogue got to her feet; Sebastian launched another hailstorm of attacks. He swung a fist toward her face, and Rogue dodged. Not a second after, Sebastian sent his right foot into Rogues face. She hadn't expected an attack so suddenly, and was hit full force. Rogue was flung against the wall with such force, she felt something break. She did not cry out, but tried to stand again. Unfortunately, her rib cage had broken, making it hard and extremely painful for her to move. With the movement, one of her ribs moved and punctured one of her lungs. Rogue fell back down with a strangled cry, and tried her best not to move anymore. Her eyes filled with tears from the pain.

"Rogue. Heal yourself and get back up again." Sebastian told her, walking over to her small figure.

Rogue tried to speak, but it hurt too much, she couldn't get a word out. Her breathing was labored, pain in every breath. Her breathing began to get harder, and she knew that soon she would not be able to breathe at all. Rogue didn't want to die, she couldn't die just yet. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation in her body. The pain began to lessen, and she could feel her strength returning. She could feel her bones returning to their rightful places. Rogue got up, a look of amazement on her face. She looked down at herself, and all of her bruises and damage had been healed.

"It looks as if you called upon a dormant healing power." Sebastian said, smiling.

"But…Ah didn't do anything." Rogue told him.

"Didn't you say that you had imprinted someone with a healing factor?" Sebastian asked her.

"Well, yeah. But Ah only had his power for a short time. Ah don't know how it could resurface now." Rogue responded.

"Life-preservation. It's the most basic of human instinct. It seems that with your life in risk, your subconscious calls upon the imprinted healing factor." Sebastian explained. "Now go rest for a while. You still have a training session with Erik later. You did tremendously well, little Rogue. I'm proud of you."

An astounded Rogue just nodded and walked back to her room. Her body felt fabulous! She was going to train with Erik later to try and find a way for her to control her power. Selene was after that. Rogues new guardians were very helpful, but ruthless in their training. She supposed if they went easy on her, she would never learn anything. Rogue found her way back to her room in no time, and decided to sit and meditate before her session with Erik. She would meet with him twice daily to meditate and then once again to try and help her gain access to her imprinted powers. So far, Rogue had only been able to use telepathy and some super strength. Her telepathy was gradually improving, thanks to Ms. Frost's training. The super strength seemed to have been a residual effect from after her dream of breaking the ice surrounding her. Since then, her dreams have been pretty peaceful.

Rogue thought back on the last three weeks. She had accepted The Hellfire Clubs offer for training and shelter. Since then, she had been in almost constant training. Every person had their own distinct method of training. Emma was supportive, but sometimes ruthless when it came down to training. Sebastian was brutal with his attacks today, every time he seems to go harder and harder on her. Erik is quiet and seemingly supportive. When it comes to training, Rogue liked her time with Erik the most. Selene has been sugary sweet, but Rogue just knew that there has to be something vicious underneath the candy coating. Rogue had not been to a training session with Selene yet, so she was soon to find out what her method will be.

Rogue looked at the time, knowing she should go meet with Erik now. Rogue got up and made her way out of her room and toward Erik's quarters. They would meditate together in his own personal meditation room. Rogue knocked on a seemingly door less metal wall. The next thing she knew a part of the wall opened up into a door, and once inside, shut behind her. Rogue always thought Erik's power was amazing. He had complete control over magnetic currents, and could manipulate them to gain control over all forms of electromagnetism, allowing him to levitate and control all things metal. He could also erect force fields and many other remarkable things. Rogue had much admiration for him, with complete control over his powers.

She moved further into the room and joined Erik in his meditation room. Rogue just sat down and began to clear her mind, but was interrupted by Erik.

"Rogue, you need to work extra hard to gain control. You have been given the opportunity for early control through science, but you need to work even harder because of your young age. You have many powers at your disposal, and even more to gain. Once you have mastered the powers you have already imprinted, you may want to expand and imprint more. Now, please clear your mind and begin to concentrate. Try to find all the powers you have imprinted." Erik told her.

"But Ah don't even know what Ah'm lookin' for! Y'all say that Ah have so many powers, but Ah don't even remember touchin' anyone! What the hell am Ah lookin' for!" Rogue exclaimed, confused and frustrated.

"Calm down, little one. You need to find the answers for yourself. I know this must be difficult for you. You have many powers to master, while others only have one. Let's work on gaining control over your own mutation." Erik explained calmly.

"But, Ah still don't know what Ah'm lookin' for. You tell meh to find control within mahself, but Ah don't know how or if it's even possible." Rogue told Erik, desperation in her voice.

"It is possible. You just need to find it. You'll know when you've discovered it. Stay calm and don't give up hope." Erik told her, his voice full of strength and comfort.

Rogue smiled, knowing she didn't need to say anything in response. She closed her eyes and began to clear her mind again. With no distractions in her mind, she explored her own mind. Erik had said the key to control would be in her mind, but there was no need for telepathic help. She had to do this herself. Rogue felt she could do it, with Erik's help and support. She searched her mind for an hour before she was interrupted by Erik.

"Rogue, go and see Selene now. You don't want to be late, she'll be irritated. Now go, and be strong." Erik told her, then returning to his own meditation.

Rogue got up, apprehensive of her session with Selene. She had not trained with the beautiful dark haired woman yet. Rogue did not know what to expect.

Walking into the underground training room, Rogues heart was racing. Selene sat in the middle of the room on a small cage. She held a whip in her hands, and there were various torture devices spread throughout the room. A table with metal shackles, and many different immobilizing devices.

"Rogue, what a pleasure it is for me to finally get a hand in training you!" Selene exclaimed. "I'm rather…harsh in my training. If you thought you were having a hard time with the others, my dear, you've seen nothing yet."

Rogue didn't know what to say. Her heart felt as if it would explode from her chest. Her stomach felt sick, she was so nervous. Rogue started to back away from the woman, ready to bolt out the doors.

"Don't worry little Roguey! I'll go easy on you today. This is your 'get out of jail free' card." Selene said, with a sly and wicked smile.

"Ah take it back. Ah don't want your help! Ah don't want to be here anymore! Ah want to go back to Xaviers!" Rogue screamed, running toward the doors. She didn't get far though, Selene caught her legs in her whip. Rogue fell to the ground hard, tears streaming down her face.

"No no no no no no….Please don't, please don't…no no, please don't hurt me…please…no." Rogue whimpered and pleaded.

Selene just smiled her cruel smile. She picked the girl up and placed her on the table. Rogue fought when Selene started to place her hands in the shackles, but then Selene placed her bare hand on Rogues face. Her own powers kicked in, but then suddenly she could feel the life being drained from her body. Rogue felt weak, and couldn't fight anymore. Her hands and feet now in shackles, Selene laughed cruelly.

"What happened little Roguey? Did you start to feel weak? Could you feel the life being drained from your body? We're a lot alike, little girl. You and I both have the ability to drain life essence. Although my power can drain your life from you faster than you can absorb me. I only drained you enough to be weakened." Selene told her, her face twisted into a vicious smile.

Rogue was horrified. She was going to be hurt again. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. Rogue wanted to be free. When she saw Selene coming toward her with a knife, she snapped. Rogue could feel her body being consumed with power. She broke free from the shackles binding her hands and feet, and flew into the air. Selene smiled and used her whip again. Rogue caught the whip in the air, and pulled it so hard that Selene went soaring into the wall. Rogue flew down and started to viciously beat the woman. Every punch connected, breaking something in the older woman's body. Selene used her telepathic skills to call the others for help.

Rogue didn't stop beating her until other members of the Inner Circle came in. When she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she grabbed it and flung the person to the ground. A large sheet of metal wrapped itself around her body, stopping her for a moment. Rogue got a hard punch to the face, but she didn't even feel it. She just smiled and broke the metal restraining her and flew back into the air. She called upon the electromagnetic forces in the room and created a lightning storm, directing the bolts to the others on the ground. Then she flew back down, and a large energy beam erupted from her eyes toward Erik. She then flew toward Sebastian, and was about to touch him skin to skin, when she stopped, and turned to Emma. Emma had tried to telepathically stun her, but Rogue had shot the attack back to her. While Emma was stunned, Rogue waved her hand and sent Emma crashing into the wall.

Rogue turned her attention back to Sebastian and flew over to the large man, ready for her attack. She flew above him, and brought him up to her using telekinesis. She did not hit him, only held him in the air. Rogue sensed an attack coming at her from Erik again, so she decided to rid herself of him. Rogue let go of Sebastian, and let him fall to the ground. Rogue dodged the metallic knifes flying toward her, grabbed one and slashed Erik's neck open with it. Then she turned her attention back to Sebastian, but before either could attack, Rogue fell to the ground with a loud cry. Her body could not handle the strain of her fury and the use of so many new powers.

Sebastian walked over to her, and the girl was unconscious. Looking around him, he saw his fallen companions, picked up the small girl and made his way out the door. He made a call for medical assistance for the fallen members of The Inner Circle, and medical teams were on their way.

This new development with Rogue was quite upsetting. She had taken out 3 or the members of The Inner Circle. However temporary their damage, she had still done it. He would have Emma probe Rogues mind, when she herself had woken up. Sebastian made his way to Rogues room and moved into her bedroom.

'My little Rogue seems to have snapped. How marvelous.' Sebastian thought, placing the girl down in her bed. Sebastian made his way out of her room, and went to check on his fallen companions.

* * *

Well, there's a new chapter. I hope y'all like it. Little Roguey seems to have gone off the deep end. I'm sorry if my fighting scenes are not very well described, I've never been too good at them, but I will try and make them better. I have much much more in store for this story, so I hope you all stick with me! Thank you all for being so kind and reviewing!

**Chris:** You're welcome. Anytime you have another question about the story, please ask, and I'll write in the answer. Or at least tell you. Thank you for your reviews!

**RebelRogue127:** I can't tell you anything I have planed or not planned for Sage. It's possible she may end up in here, but it's possible she won't. I cant say anything without giving something else away, so please just stick with me and find out! Thanks!

**Chained2aMask:** This chapter was a quick overview of some training. Some members actually help Rogue, while others cough Selene cough just want to have some vicious fun. Remy's taking a back seat right now, we'll find out what happened to him in later chapters, but he'll be showing his Cajun ass around soon. Like you said, what's not to like about Rogue and Remy. Thank you for reading the story and reviewing!

**A.M.bookworm247:** Ah, what a fun review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! And if you thought I was evil now, just wait. Much more to come, and hopefully you enjoy that too! Thank you for your review! Keep reading!

**Ishandahalf:** I cant say much to your review, for fear that I may leak what I have planned. A certain Cajun will be showing up again soon. Rogue and Remy will be meeting up again, and much romy fluff will ensue. I'll keep my story coming up quickly, quick like a bunny on crack. I've gotta keep y'all happy! Thank you for reviewing!

**Yayabitchyfish:** I always have a blast reading your reviews. Thank you so much for your reviews and sticking with me! I'm so glad you like my story!

**Burnitall31:** yeah, I'm sorry the beginning was confusing. The whole thing seems to be right now, but all will be slowly revealed and make sense. (hopefully!) Thank you for reading and your review!

**Dark Anime Love:** Rogues still pretty confused, going through what she did, she's confused, hurt and bitter. A lethal combination in a girl who is a one woman army. World be warned! Selene is such a fun character, so devious and evil. She's supposed to be a pain in the ass. As I said before, our lovely Remy will be returning soon, and all will be explained as to where he went. Thank you for reviewing!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying!

**Spicy Sweet:** Rogues personality may change throughout the story. She's been through a lot, and there's more to come. Girl just can't catch a break! I can't say much, but I think your going to get your wish. I'm trying to stay true to her character, as well as the experiences she has been through. I'm glad your are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you enjoy what else I have planned! Our dashing rems will return, no worries. Thank you for your reviews!

Well, we all seem concerned where our lovely Cajun has run off to, but I promise he will be returning! Charming as ever! I'm glad you are all enjoying my story! Its so awesome getting these reviews, reading what y'all think! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! I always want to write a new chapter when I read them! Again, thank you, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

-Razor


	11. Chapter 11

Time for a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't be happier, or more worried. Rogue had spun out of control two weeks ago, and she hasn't woken up yet. He has been staying by her side when he could find time, and there had been no improvements. Her body had collapsed under the strain of emotional torment and physical exertion. Emma had woken up a little while after she had been knocked out, and had tried to probe Rogues mind, but the girl had erected mental shields strong enough that Emma could not break through. And Emma was pissed. Rogue had redirected Emma's psychic attack back toward her, and then proceeded to knock her unconscious. Emma prided herself on being a powerful telepath, and to have a little girl that had just learned of her telepathy, throw her own attack back on her…it infuriated her.

Erik had gotten his neck slashed, but luckily the girl had not cut deeply enough to cause any permanent damage. He had been taken care of, and was alright now. Erik did not show much of his feelings, no one could tell whether he wanted the girl dead, or pat her on the back. Knowing Erik, it was probably both.

Now there was the matter of Selene. Out of every member, she was the most vengeful and cruel, she wanted to torture the girl, but never let her die. She said that death would be a release from the plans she had for her. She wanted the girl to be completely broken, physically and emotionally. She wanted to use the girl as her personal play toy for as long as she would last. Selene's body had returned to normal quickly enough. Rogue had broken almost every bone in her body with her vicious assault on the woman. Selene had grabbed one of the medical attendants and stole his life essence, returning her body to normal. It wasn't the damage that pissed Selene off, that was easily healed; it was the fact the little bitch had bested her at the moment.

Sebastian was worried Rogue was not going to wake up, and with no way of entering her mind, they couldn't know what was going on. Her power display was magnificent. The girl had called upon many powers, and had bested three of the members of The Inner Circle. She lived up to the expectations, and then some. Although, now she had to wake up. She was no use to them if she wasn't conscious.

* * *

-Rogues mind-

Rogue was not sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was an image of Selene coming toward her with a knife. The next thing she knew, she had woken up on the banks of the Mississippi. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten here, but she decided to explore a little.

"It's such a nice day! The sun is shining, and the weather is perfect! It's a darned shame Ah don't have a bathin' suit to tan in!" Rogue said to herself.

Next thing she knew, she was wearing a dark brown bikini.

"What the hell? When did Ah change? Something's up…" Rogue thought aloud.

Deciding to not let the sun go wasted, Rogue made her way over to a sunny patch of grass over by the rivers edge. She spread herself out, and enjoyed the suns rays. It was so comforting to feel the warmth washing over her skin. Rogue thought of her surroundings, and what had happened.

'Alright, so Ah was chained up by Selene, and then she came toward me with a knife, and next thing Ah know, here Ah am enjoying the Mississippi sun. And, Ah wanted a bathin' suit, and next thing, Ah have one on. Ah must be dreaming. Or dead.' Rogue thought. 'Am Ah in heaven? Ah never thought heaven would be Mississippi.' Rogue laughed to herself.

'No, Ah'm not dead. Ah know Ah'm still alive. Ah must be in mah mind. Why does mah mind look like the Mississippi this time? Whenever Ah delved into mah mind before, it was just vast empty space. Time to look around, and figure things out.' Rogue thought, getting up from her spot.

"Alright, now Ah want some shorts to wear. And some shoes." Rogue said aloud.

Rogue looked down, and saw some black flip flops on her feet, and some jean cut off shorts. 'Ah said shoes, but this'll do.' She thought, with a smile.

Rogue walked away from the rivers banks, and made her way farther into her mind. She saw houses, with children playing and a mother hanging up laundry to dry. Rogue looked at the children, and they looked like Scott and Jean! And the mother was Ororo! Rogue shook her head, and looked again, but the children no longer looked like her old friends, and their mother was not Ororo. Rogue brushed it off, knowing she was in her mind, and she could shape her surroundings. She must have just slipped up, and accidentally put her traitorous friends in.

As Rogue walked further, the scenery began to change into woods. Walking further into the woods, they became thicker, the sun not shining through as brightly. She followed a clear path made through the dense trees. Rogue heard a rustle in the brush, and a wolverine came jumping out onto her path. Rogue looked around, then back toward the animal, and in its place was a squirrel. Rogue laughed to herself. There were no wolverines in Mississippi! Rogue smiled and continued on the path.

The sun came peeking through the tree tops, and Rogue looked up toward the sky. Something large was up in the trees. It looked….like a blue fury….BEAST! Rogues face twisted up in confusion, and lost sight of him. Shrugging her shoulders, Rogue continued on her path.

Rogue felt she was walking for hours! She was beginning to worry the path never ended, but just then, she saw a clearing in the thick woods. Rogue smiled and hurried her pace, tired of the scenery. She made her way out of the woods, feeling the sun shine and warm her skin again. Rogue closed her eyes and stretched, reaching for the sky. Then she felt something tickle her skin. Rogue looked around, startled, but she couldn't find anything. She didn't know how anything could hide; she was in flat plains of grass. There was no where to go! Rogue let it go, and decided to lie down again. Rogue closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun. It had been so long since she had been outside, it felt like an eternity!

"Lovely day, petit. Terrific view." A smooth voice said, next to her.

Rogue opened her eyes in surprise; she had heard that voice before! She looked over to where the voice had come from, but didn't see anything. Now Rogue felt she was going crazy…_in her own mind!_ She didn't know what was going on, but she got up and quickly ran further into the plains. The scenery began to change again, the grass growing higher and thicker. The grass had to be at least six feet tall now!

'How am Ah ever gonna find mah way through this?' Rogue thought, still walking further. She decided to stay in a straight line, she had to end up somewhere that way.

As she continued on her way, she felt someone grab her from behind. Rogue was startled, but when she didn't feel herself getting dragged away, or being hurt, she calmed down. She was being held by strong arms, in a tight hug. The man holding her then placed his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Rogue couldn't see his face; it was covered by the shadow from his long bangs. But she could see glowing red eyes shining through. She knew him. He had saved her.

'Feels nice…' Rogue thought, closing her eyes. She wanted to remember this feeling. She felt safe, and warm.

"I'm here for you, chere." He whispered in her ear, and then disappeared.

Rogue was by herself again, she was no longer being held. She looked around her, and found no trace of the man that had held her. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt compelled to continue on her journey.

She walked deeper into the grass, and then suddenly the tall grass stopped. Rogue was in another field. But this one was different. It had what looked like prison cells spread throughout the field. Rogue walked up to one of the cells, but it was empty. She tried another, and it was empty also. She kept looking into the different cells, until she found one that was occupied. It was herself! Rogue backed away from the door, but then moved closer again. She looked inside, and saw a younger version of herself curled into the corner. Rogue placed her hand on the door, and it opened. She didn't know whether the go inside or not. The cell frightened her, but also drew her in.

Rogue decided to go inside, so she slowly made her way inside the cell. Her heart was racing, but she knew she couldn't turn back now. She kneeled a distance away from herself, and decided to say hello.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked softly.

The other girl didn't look up. She stayed still, almost like stone.

"Don't worry. Ah'm you. Or your meh, Ah haven't figured it out yet." Rogue said, laughing and confusing herself.

The other girl looked up at Rogue, and Rogue just smiled. Rogue reached out to place a comforting hand on the other girls shoulder, but she backed away and yelled at her.

"DON'T TOUCH MEH! No one can touch meh! If they touch meh, they hurt meh!" The younger girl screamed.

Rogue was taken aback. This was her. Rogue wasn't going to hurt her, she was going to help her. Rogue felt upset, and confused. Rogue moved a little closer to the girl, and sat down, leaning against the cell wall. The other girl just stayed in the corner, tears brimming her eyes.

"You're going to be okay. Ah'm going to help you. Not everyone wants to hurt you. Ah know that now. Some people want to help. Ah want to help." Rogue told the girl, comfortingly.

The other girl just looked at Rogue. She moved her mouth to speak, but then shut it.

"It's alright. Let's talk. Ah won't laugh or hurt ya in anyway. Promise." Rogue told her, smiling.

"Ah…Ah don't want anyone to touch meh. Everyone ends up hurting meh, so Ah want to hurt them! When they touch meh, Ah drain 'em." The other girl said bitterness thick in her voice.

"Ah know how you feel. But not everyone is out to hurt ya. Do you really want to go the rest of your life without feeling another persons touch?" Rogue asked. She wasn't sure where these words were coming from, but she couldn't stop them from coming out. She remembered the feeling of being held in strong arms, and felt compelled to help this girl more.

"Ah don't know. Ah just don't want to hurt anymore!" The young girl cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Rogue moved closer to her, and held her in a comforting embrace. She let the younger girl cry. Then the young girl wrapped her arms around Rogue, and returned the embrace. Rogue smiled and held her. Then the girl began to disappear, but not just disappear, she was becoming part of Rogue! Rogue wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt like everything was okay. Rogue got up and walked out of the cell, and when she did, it vanished behind her. The other cells didn't leave though, so Rogue took a look inside the one nearest her. It was dark, but she thought she saw a man in a wheelchair in there. Professor Xavier? Rogue backed away from the cell. She wasn't sure if she had seen correctly, but she didn't want to go find out. Rogue made her way around the different cells, and it seemed they weren't empty anymore. She saw images of people she had never seen before, and some of people she had. The whole thing was creeping Rogue out, so she ran away from the cells and back toward the tall grass.

She followed her path through the grass once more, and made her way into the clearing. The sun was still shining bright, so Rogue decided to lie down again. She was away from those creepy cells, and this is where that man showed up first. At least, she could have sworn it was his voice. Stretching out in the warm grass, Rogue closed her eyes again.

"That girl, she was meh. She was another part of meh. A part that has been holding on to the past and holding me back. Ah…Ah think Ah know now that Ah have to let go of certain parts of mah past to move forward in life." Rogue thought aloud.

"Nice philosophy, petit. But I must say dat I am enjoying dis view much more." The voice said slyly.

Rogue was startled again, and looked where the voice had come from, and this time, she could see that man! He looked very faint though, almost like a ghost. His face was mostly covered in shadow, his distinct eyes glowing through. His lips were curved into a sly smile, and he was looking…

Rogue realized she was still in just a bikini top! She covered herself with her hands and blushed furiously.

"Aww, come now, don't be shy, chere." He said, with a mock pout and laugh.

"What are you doing in mah head?" Rogue shouted, nervous and embarrassed from the mans stares.

"Dunno. It's _your_ mind, petit. You tell me." He said, looking only slightly confused himself.

"Ah don't know! Ah've nevah even touched ya before!" Rogue said, her accent getting thicker with her frustration.

"Is dat how I got here? Well remind me to touch you for real next time. Dis place is fabulous! Sun always shining, nice Mississippi banks. I haven't figured out how to get to N'Orleans from here yet…"

"You touched meh? But wait, when did you do that? Wait, and you said 'touch for real'. What do you mean?" Rogue cut him off.

"I'm not sure. I r'member wanting to touch dat glorious skin o' yours, got real close, and next t'ing I know, here I am." He told her, his voice thick and flirtatious.

Rogue blushed again, but quickly put a frown on her face. "You can't touch mah skin without havin' some of your life essence drained into me. With that, Ah get your physical skills, memories, personality traits, and any powers ya got. It all stays with meh for only a while, depending on how long o' contact."

"Well, I didn't really _touch_ you. Just got real close, got dat draining feelin, and den I was here." He explained.

"Ah dont even know why Ah'm arguing with you. You aint a full piece of psyche. Your not even solid." Roguesaid.

"Not solid, eh? I'll show you 'not solid', chere." He said with a grin.

He pounced on Rogue and began to relentlessly tickle her. Rogue tried to get away, but she was pinned under his body weight. The sudden contact scared her, but she soon was trying not to laugh, but he wouldn't stop tickling her. Her held in laughter ended up bursting out, and she couldn't stop laughing. Her attacker would not stop his assault either.

"please…..Stop!...please……." Rogue managed to get out between giggles and fits of laughter.

"Not till you tell me dat I'm the most handsome man you've ever seen and you've fallen desperately in love wit me." He said, not letting up with his tickling.

"NO!...Ah'm not…..gonna say…..THAT!" Rogue said between her laughter.

"Alright then, chere. You gonna die laughin" He said, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Alright!...Alright…..your the most…..handsome….guy….Ah've evah seen….and…..Ah…._almost_….like ya." Rogue said between laughs.

He stopped his tickle assault for a moment, and Rogue was grateful.

"Tsk Tsk, petit. You didn't say de words right. You gotta get de words right, and say it louder. I didn't feel it in my soul." He told her, mock scolding.

"Damn….you…." Rogue got out. She was now struggling to get free from him, but he kept her pinned.

"Such ugly words comin out of such a pretty mouth. Shouldn't say dat, chere. Your at my mercy." He told her, his face moving closer to hers.

Rogue stopped squirming beneath him. His face kept getting closer to hers, until it stopped an inch away.

"Best say de words, petit." He said huskily.

Rogue just stared at his eyes. She felt flustered by his close proximity, and his flirtatious nature. Rogue closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself.

"Fine. You're the most handsome man Ah've ever seen and Ah've fallen desperately in love with you." Rogue said, her eyes still closed.

"Dat wasn't so hard now, was it?" He said, slowly moving closer.

Rogue opened her eyes, and saw him getting closer, and prepared herself for a kiss. But then he suddenly got off of her.

"Well, its time I left. You should wake up now." He told her, walking away.

Rogue got up, wondering what he meant, but he had disappeared again.

"Insufferable man." Rogue grumbled.

Rogue sat down again, and mumbled more insults directed toward that man. 'What's his deal makin meh say that? Jerk…" She thought, with a frown on her face. 'And what did he mean Ah should wake up now?'

Then it all donned on her. 'Of course! You're in your mind, stupid! Just wake yourself up!' Rogue thought, laughing at her stupidity.

"Alright, time to wake up and get outta here."

* * *

-Rogue Room-

Rogue opened her eyes, and found herself in her room. Rogue got up and made her way into the bathroom, she felt like she hadn't bathed in weeks! Rogue took a quick shower and then got dressed. She put on some black pants and a black tank top. While she was dressing, Rogue thought back to what had happened.

'There's no way in hell that Ah'm trainin with Selene again.' Rogue thought. She knew she had to go and talk to Sebastian to make sure she never trained with her again.

In her rush to talk to Sebastian, and her occupied thoughts, Rogue forgot to put on her gloves. She hurried out of her room and made her way to the Clubs meeting room. Rogue wanted to talk to Sebastian alone though, so she decided to ask telepathically for him to meet her there.

A few moments later, Rogue was in the Clubs meeting room waiting for Sebastian to enter. Minutes later, Sebastian walked through the large doors.

"Rogue, you're awake! I must say I was quite surprised when you used your telepathy to contact me. I'm glad you're okay. Your training session took a heavy toll on your body." He said, walking over to his seat.

"That's what Ah wanted to talk to you about. There is no way Ah will ever train with Selene again. Last thing Ah remember is her coming at meh with a knife. No way in hell will she ever come near meh with a knife again." Rogue said sternly.

"Rogue, you don't remember anything after that do you? You seemed to have snapped, because we got a telepathic S.O.S from Selene, and when we came into the room, you were standing over her, savagely beating her. When we tried to calm you down, there was no reaching you. The best thing we could do was try to stun you, and see if you would calm down then. But you took Emma out when she tried to telepathically stun you. You turned her attack back on her, and then threw her into the wall with some telekinesis. Erik tried to hold you with sheets of metal, but you slit his throat with a knife. Luckily, you did not cause any permanent damage." Sebastian told her.

Rogue couldn't believe she had done that! She looked up to Erik and Emma! Selene, not so much. She was glad she had given that woman a good beating.

"Is everyone actually okay?" Rogue asked.

Sebastian laughed. "It doesn't matter really, but yes. You're what matters, Rogue. We promised to protect and take care of you. You're power display was magnificent though. You called upon many different powers, and seemed to have complete control over them all. Your body gave out from under the strain. With how many power signatures you were using, it's no wonder."

"Is everyone terribly mad at meh?" Rogue asked, sheepishly.

Sebastian gave another hearty laugh. "Don't worry about anyone else. It doesn't matter if they are or not. I want you to focus on feeling better, and when you do, we can continue with training if you would like. Take this week off. The Club has some business to attend to. Oh, and I'll make sure Selene stays away from you with any sharp objects."

Rogue just smiled, not sure to take his last comment offensively or not. She then walked away, intent on finding Erik and Emma to apologize. Walking out of the room, Rogue decided to talk to Emma first. She then made her way to Emma's quarters in hopes the woman would be there. Making her way to Emma's room, Rogue stood outside and decided to use her telepathy again.

'_Ms. Frost? May Ah come in?'_

'_No.' _was the short reply.

'_Ah wanted to apologize. Sebastian just filled meh in with what had happened. Ah'm sorry that Ah attacked you. Ah didn't know what was going on.' _Rogue tried. No response. _'If Ah had known, Ah would have never attacked you or Erik! You have been nothing but kind to meh since Ah got here.'_

'_I noticed you left Selene out of your apology.' _Emma said.

Rogue laughed. _'Ah have no apologies for that woman. In fact, Ah'd go back and do it again.'_

'_Come on in.' _Emma told her.

Rogue walked into Emma's quarters. If Rogue thought that her room was big, Emma's was gigantic! Everything was elegantly decorated in white, and accented in silver. Emma was sitting on a large white couch in her living room when Rogue walked in.

"Follow me Rogue. I want your opinion on something. The Club is going to have a formal ball this weekend, and I haven't chosen an outfit yet." Emma told her, moving to her walk-in closet. She brought out two absolutely gorgeous white gowns. One was a form fitting silk, with a low cut front and almost no back. It was long and spooled out onto the floor. The other almost looked like a wedding gown. A white dress with a corset top, with beautiful lace detail, and the bottom puffed out just above the hips.

"They're both so beautiful. Ah don't know which one you should wear." Rogue said. She wasn't used to giving fashion advice, this was her first time!

Emma looked at both dresses for a while, and then threw them both back into the closet. "Never mind, I'll wear my Club attire."

"What's this ball for?" Rogue asked.

"It's just a get together between us and our business associates. We also meet new people who would like to do business with us. Quite boring, but you'll get to come when you're older." Emma told her, walking back into the living room.

Rogue stopped in her tracks. 'When Ah'm older?'

"Ms. Frost….how old _am_ Ah?" Rogue asked quietly.

Emma stopped and turned around. 'The girl doesn't know how old she is?'

"Rogue, you're almost fifteen. We discovered a log at the facility. You were taken before you turned twelve, and then they began…the experiments. We saved you two and a half years later." Emma told her, her voice soft.

"Oh." Was all Rogue said. She started to walk out of Emma's room, she didn't want her to see the tears beginning in her eyes. Not trusting her own voice, Rogue used her telepathy to tell Emma goodbye.

'_Ah'm going to go lie down, then find Erik. Again, Ah'm sorry.'_ Rogue said, closing the doors behind her.

Emma just stood there, not liking her feelings of guilt overthis girls torment.

* * *

Rogue ran back to her room and jumped on her bed, burying her head in her pillows. She couldn't stop crying. She felt stupid to have gotten so emotional. It was only a number after all. But it wasn't the number she was crying about, it was the fact she had had no idea how old she was. Parts of her memory were completely blank. Large parts of her life, she did not know what had happened. Rogue sat up, and tried to dry her tears. She knew she could not change the past. She could only live for the present, and become strong enough to exact her revenge on who had caused her so much misery.

Rogue stood up, knowing she should find Erik now. She had apparently done the most damage to him. Rogue was scared, but knew that she had to at least try to make amends. Rogue made her way out her door, and toward Erik's room. She walked toward the elevator, and saw Erik stepping out it and heading in her direction. He had planned to check on Rogue, to see if she had awakened yet, but she was walking toward him. Rogue stopped in her tracks when she saw bandages on his neck, and she couldn't help but feel some tears swell. Erik walked straight towards her, closing the gap between them. Rogue tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Erik gave the girl a hug, and Rogue began to sob. She couldn't get any words out, and Erik continued to hold her. When she was done crying, Erik let her go and walked away.

Rogue stood there for a while. No words had been exchanged, but she knew that things between herself and Erik were okay.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Everyone's favorite Ragin' Cajun made an appearance! I guess I missed that swamp rat myself, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write in a little romy fluff. It may be a bit before his handsome butt comes back, but I hope this little scene may tide you romy fans over for a little.

**Ishandahalf:** I guess we authors have a problem with torturing the characters, but where would some plots be without? Haha, my story for example. Rogue's training will continue, and lets just say, its not going to get much easier for a while. I brought that Cajun back to appease all romy fans, including myself. Thank you for your reviews!

**Yayabitchyfish:** Just wait, Rogue gets to kick more ass later on!

**Chris:** Thank you, I was a little worried over my fight scenes. It seems like some members of Hellfire actually care for Rogue. And some are trying their damnedest not to. Then there's always Selene. If y'all thought she was bad before, now she's got a grudge against Rogue. Thank you for your review!

**Chained2aMask:** I don't plan to downplay Rogue's abilities in the least. She is a magnificent character with the potential of such amazing power. I'm not even going to get started on the X-Men movies…there are SO many things wrong with Rogue's background. But I suppose that I am also playing around with Rogues history for the sake of art. But anyways, Rem's made an appearance, and ol' bucket head aint dead. Thank you so much for your reviews!

**Rogue31:** Thank you so much for reading! I put a little romy in this chapter for everyone and of course, I can't go too long without some also. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**A.M.bookworm247:** Yes, of course I have somewhere I'm going with this. I would never want Rogue to go through so much, without some sort of outcome. You always have to have a few cards up your sleeve. wink Thank you for reviews!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you!

Alright everyone, I'm off. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

-Razor


	12. Chapter 12

Eeep…sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

As the weeks passed by, Rogue's power grew in strength. She had been training hard with Emma, Erik and Sebastian, and her powers were growing stronger everyday. Rogue was beginning to channel all of her frustration and rage she had been ignoring, and becoming a little more ruthless each passing day.

Emma had told her that it was not healthy to keep such emotions bottled up. She had suggested, or more like commanded that Rogue turn her emotions into a strength, not a weakness.

* * *

-A few weeks earlier-

Rogue was with Emma training on the astral plane. Rogue was getting better with her telepathy, but she was still no where near Emma's strength. With each attack that Rogue threw at her, she dodged easily, or countered with an attack of her own. Rogue tried a roundhouse kick to Emma's face, then quickly coming to her right with a hard hook. But Emma had almost seen these attacks coming a mile away, and dodged the kick, and when Rogue came for the hook, Emma kicked Rogue's knee from the side, and heard a sickening crack.

Rogue fell to the ground with a cry of agony. Her body did not move after going down. After a few moments Emma began to worry, and went rushing to her side, and checked Rogue's knee. To Emma's surprise, it wasn't broken. She looked up at Rogue with confusion, and saw her with a wicked smile upon her lips. Rogue kneed Emma in the face, and the older woman was not prepared. Emma fell to the side, her face throbbing.

'_oh mah gahd. Ah'm so sorry Ms. Frost!'_ Rogue cried out, going to check on the older woman.

Rogue went to check on the older woman, but when she did, she got a kick in the face from Emma's white stilettos. Rogue fell back, and smiled. Emma had gotten up, and was extending a hand to Rogue. She took her hand, and got back on her feet herself. Emma gave Rogue a smile.

'_Good job. You actually hit me. Now you see what compassion gets you. A kick in the face. We both made the mistake of checking on your opponent. Never show mercy.' _Emma told her. _'I'm proud that you took the opportunity to strike. It seems your healing ability kicks in quickly.'_

'_Well, Ah called it forward when Ah was going down. And then you came over to meh, and Ah don't know…Ah wanted to hit you for all the times you hit me.'_ Rogue explained.

'_Rogue, I want you to use your emotions as strength. Channel all your hate, loneliness, bitterness, and suffering into your attacks. An excellent fighter must always keep a level head though. Do not let your emotions get the better of you. Own them.'_ Emma instructed.

'_Ah'll try.'_ Rogue said.

'_No. You won't try. You **will**. If you do not, you will never reach your highest potential. Do you want to stay weak and let others keep hurting you? Do you want to always be the victim of others that are stronger than you? Do want to keep suffering because of your own weakness? Now tell me you will.'_ Emma commanded.

Emma's words came hurtling at Rogue's mind. With her words, Rogue got flashes of some of the pain she had suffered before.

-Flash-

_The townspeople of Caldecott, Mississippi were throwing young Rogue out of town. Her parents had thrown her out of the house, disowning her, and leaving her to the angry mob of townspeople._

"_FREAK!"_

"_MUTIE!"_

"_YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

"_DON'T COME BACK!"_

-Flash-

_Rogue was huddled in an alley by herself, men with knives approaching the young girl._

-Flash-

_Rogue was beingreprimanded by the Professor for using her powers against Jean Grey. Scott would yell at her, with Ororo and Hank giving her discouraging words. Logandidn't look at her._

-Flash-

_Rogue was alone in her cell, with the guards coming toward her, ready to bring her to the scientists._

-Flash-

_Rogue was surrounded by darkness, and she could feel every scalpel tear into her flesh. Every needle plunged into her arm. Her blood seeping from her veins. She would try to scream, but no sound would come out. She had no control over her body. She could only wait for the pain to go away._

-Flash-

All these images came crashing into Rogue's mind. She never wanted to feel so weak and helpless again. She never wanted to experience any of this pain again.

'_Ah will.'_ Rogue said with new found conviction.

* * *

Since then, Rogue had been training harder and harder. She was taking a break right now between sessions. She had just finished another astral plane session with Emma. She was now seeing Emma twice a day, once for training on the astral plane, and another to train her general use of her telepathy. Emma was a great teacher, and Rogue looked up to her. Rogue also looked up to Erik. He and Emma always challenged her and never let her feel sorry for herself. Sebastian has also been very supportive, teaching her hand to hand combat. He always pushed her further and further everyday. Rogue was really beginning to feel safe with her new protectors. They were harsh in their teachings, pushing Rogue to the limit everyday, but she knew that they would never really harm her. Selene would. But Rogue knew that Selene was a whole other matter.

Rogue had not spoken more than two words to Selene since the "incident". Selene would make cruel remarks to the girl, not holding back her vicious nature any longer. Rogue would not give Selene the satisfaction of seeing her upset, so she would just calmly look back at the older woman, and continue what she was doing.

Sebastian would apologize for Selene's behavior, saying that she was a valuable business partner and that everyone didn't much like her. She had stormed her way in and had demanded to become a partner, and they were almost powerless to refuse her. Rogue didn't care about any of this; she just knew that she disliked the woman. Immensely. Rogue knew that one day she would become more powerful than Selene, so she would let the woman have her vicious comments for the moment.

Rogue knew she was moving closer and closer to control. Her sessions with Erik, she had been thinking about what he had told her. He told her she would know when she had discovered control. Rogue didn't physically feel very different after waking up a couple weeks ago, but in her mind, she knew there was a change inside her. Rogue got up and made her way to Erik's quarters. She had to get to her training.

Walking to the metal wall, Rogue knocked and a part of the wall made a door for her. Walking inside, Rogue made her way over to Erik. He was already waiting for her. Rogue sat and began to clear her mind. She knew what she wanted and needed to do. Rogue used her telepathy to bring herself deep inside her own mind. Farther than she could by meditation alone.

* * *

-In Rogue's mind-

Rogue found herself back on the Mississippi banks. She knew why she was here, and began to walk toward where she had found those weird cages. She made her way past the houses, the woods, the open fields, and past the tall grass to the field with the cages. Rogue made her way over to one of the cages she had thought to see Professor Xavier. She looked inside, and saw a clear image of the man she thought she would find.

"How do Ah gain control?" Rogue asked him.

The figure turned to her and smiled.

"Rogue, it's good to see you." He said, with a smile on his face.

"How do Ah gain control?" She repeated.

"Have you been well?" He asked her.

"Stop tryin' ta avoid mah question!" She yelled harshly.

"Rogue, I cannot give you control when you have already achieved it." He replied.

"What do you mean Ah've already achieved it?" Rogue asked, genuinely confused.

Professor Xavier gave a slight laugh before continuing. "You've had it within you since your powers manifestation; you just haven't allowed yourself to gain control."

Rogue thought about this for a little before responding. "How do Ah control mah other powers? Ah'm not even sure what powers Ah even have."

"You have to find them." He said, then turned away from her.

"HEY! Ah'm not done with you! Where do Ah find them?" She yelled harshly again.

"Look around." Was all he told her, not turning around.

Rogue stood angry for a second, then contemplated the professors words. She looked at the other cells around her. _'This must be where they are…'_ she thought, sighing and moving to the next closest cell.

She found a woman with long blonde hair. She had a mask on her face, and had on what looked like a blue swimsuit with a yellow stripe that looked like a vertical 'z' and a red sash at her hips. Long blue gloves and thigh high boots completed her look.

Rogue decided she should start somewhere, why not here?

"Hello." Rogue started out, she didn't really know what else to say.

The woman looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Uh…what's your name? Ah'm Rogue." She offered.

Again, the woman didn't say anything.

Getting frustrated, Rogue tried more forcefully. "Ah asked you a question." She said menacingly.

The woman smiled at this and came closer to the door. "My name is Carol Danvers. You may know me as Ms. Marvel." She said.

"Nevah heard of ya, sugah." Rogue replied. "Anyway, don't care much about it. What are your powers?"

"Such a rude girl you are. Why should I tell you about my powers?" Carol asked a little defensively.

"Ah need to know so Ah can use 'em. Look, Ah'm not going to explain it all, but you're a piece of the real Carol Danvers trapped in mah mind because Ah must have touched ya at some point. Ah got a theory going here, and Ah need to touch you again. Will you just put your arm through the bar?" Rogue asked.

Carol looked at the young girl with some doubt, but what could it hurt to do as she asked? She moved her arm between the bars of the window in the door. Rogue touched her arm lightly, and concentrated on gaining Carols powers, control and knowledge. Rogue felt the familiar feeling of her powers working, and she could feel all of Carol being absorbed into her. The Carol in the cage began to fade, and Rogue could feel Carol being assimilated into her mind, not just being trapped there. Once Carol had faded away, Rogue knew all that Carol knew. Rogue suspicion and theory had been right!

Once she had absorbed the younger version of herself a while back, Rogue had known something was different, but she couldn't figure it out. Thinking about it more and more, and then confronting Xavier, she knew what had happened. The scared and bitter part of herself wouldn't let her gain control of her power. Once she had accepted and absorbed that part of herself, she must have achieved control. Now the matter was to control the other powers. So Rogue went out on a whim, and absorbed Carol again. Now the only thing left to do was test her theory back in the real world.

-Back in Erik's Meditation Room-

Rogue came out of her meditation to find Erik still in his own meditation. Rogue had to see if her powers really were under control, or if she had to keep searching.

"Erik, may Ah ask you a question?" Rogue asked the man beside her.

"You already did." Erik replied, eyes still closed and body unmoving.

"Fine, may Ah ask you two questions?" She tried.

"Granted." He replied.

"Can…can Ah touch you?" She asked, blurting out the words.

Erik was a little taken aback. "Have you found what you have been looking for?" he asked.

"Ah think so. If y'all don't mind bein' mah guinea pig." She answered.

Erik just nodded his head and waited for Rogue to make the next move. Rogue was a little scared, but she pushed her doubt aside, and took off one of her long gloves. 'Now or never, sugah' Rogue thought to herself as she reached her bare hand out toward Erik's face. He sat unmoving and his face showing no emotion. Then Rogue's hand came into contact with his face…and nothing happened! Rogue almost couldn't believe it! She had been going on a theory! Her eyes swelled with tears, and threatened to fall as she kept her hand on his face, relishing in the contact. Erik had been a little surprised, but his face did not betray and show it. Suddenly, he pulled Rogue into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Was all he whispered.

* * *

I am so sorry everyone! I have had bad writers block because of all the homework I've had. Well, that and I needed to spend my time on homework…anyways, again, I am so sorry for the so long between updates! I'm also sorry that this chapter is short…

**Prophecy**: eek, I'm sorry for not updating quickly, but thank you for your review!

**Blaise91:** Thank you! Well, I don't know if I can say just yet, I don't want to lead anyone on or give away plot, but the X-Men will be showing up and playing much larger roles later on.

**Miss Information:** Haha, I tried to put another touching Mague moment in there. They have a more father/daughter relationship going, but its always nice to add a little mush now and then. I'm glad you like the concept of the story so far, I really do have more planned. Lol. I've always been a fan of violence, so there will be more, you can count on it! And yes, Emma is softening up. She's a bitch, yes. But she also has a softer side that also gets the better of her now and then. Thank you for your review!

**Chris:** Thank you so much! My heart just melted when I read your review! I'm going to try and update real soon. For reals. Thank you SO much for your encouraging review!

**Spicy Sweet:** Had to get that Ragin' Cajun in there somewhere! And I agree with you…and thank you for writing reviews! Makes me keep going…no matter how late of my updates…sorry!

**Rogue31:** Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the Romy bit I put in there. There will be much more later on, trust me. Thank you for reading my story, and liking it even if it wasn't a Romy! Yes, Selene is a wicked bitch and she will continue to be, just the nature of that woman. I want to keep Rogue true to the comics and still incorporate Evo of course. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**A.M.bookworm247:** Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad! It's kinda hard to express feelings over the net with typing! I wasn't trying to sound bitchy, but I came off that way. I'm so sorry! I really appreciate your consistent reviews! Thank you for sticking with me when I came across as a bitch…oh my, I am so sorry, I cant express that enough! I didn't mean to…again, sorry, and thanks!

**Yaya bitchy fish:** Rems is the best. We all love that charming Cajun! I cant say who will be attending a Hellfire shindig, but its going to be someone we all recognize. Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! You've been with me since the beginning, and I have much more up my sleeve…so keep an eye out! Thank you so much!

**Dark Anime Love:** Thank you. Yeah, Selene needs to get her ass kicked into place every now and then, and I'm more than happy to write out that scenario. Lol. The tickle fight was the most PG thing I could think of…and the whole Rogue and Rems hooking up in her mind doesn't really get me. Gotta be the real thing. winks thanks again for your review!

**Ishandahalf:** I didn't get my shipment of crack this month, so I didn't update for a while. Lol. Seriously, just kidding. But I'm glad you enjoy my story. Remy will be playing a major role later on…I hate asking everyone to be patient, but I swear I'll make up for his lost time in the story! And I'll review quicker this time. Quick like a college student hopped on red bull and nicotine!

**Enchantedlight:** thanks for sticking with me and your consistent R&R!

**Chained2aMask:** I couldn't resist bringing in that enchanting man! I missed him myself! Your pretty on the money with Emma. She's not so bad, but she can still be an evil bitch. Fun and interesting character to write. Stay tuned, I've got more cards up my sleeves than Gambit! Thanks again!

Well, I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me. I SWEAR I will update a WHOLE of a lot sooner. SWEAR! Thanks again!

-Razor


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanks to everyone who has read my story! Thank you for sticking with me! Well, here's a new chap for y'all to read! Sorry it's so late again.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Rogue was back in her room, trying to fix her appearance before going to train with Sebastian. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, dried tears streaking her cheeks. Rogue hadn't meant to cry so hard or for so long, but it was all so amazing and overwhelming. She could touch! Skin on skin! She couldn't even remember the last time she had done that! Well, besides five minutes ago. It was so exhilarating to have finally touched another person without absorbing them! Erik had been so kind and patient with her. He had let her cry in his arms until she was done, and he had told her he was proud of her. She had asked him not to inform the others of this recent development, she wanted to be the one to tell them.

Having fixed her appearance as best she could, she put her gloves back on and headed toward her session with Sebastian. She had changed into a black bodysuit that she used for training. She had short black gloves that she wore that were long enough to cover her wrists. She also wore a loose ripped dark green tank top over the bodysuit. Having reached the underground training room's door, Rogue steadied herself and walked through the doors. Sebastian was in the middle of the room waiting for her. Rogue walked up to him, and got into a fighting stance. Sebastian smiled and readied himself also, waiting for her to attack. Rogue threw herself at him with surprising speed, throwing a hailstorm of punches. Sebastian blocked one after another as Rogue looked for an opening. She finally found one, and got a hard hit directly to his right side. She knew that wouldn't do much of anything, except make him stronger. Sebastian got the hit, then grabbed Rogue's shoulder and threw her across the room. Rogue landed like a cat and smiled.

"Let's make this a bit more interestin'. How 'bout it sugah?" She said, almost taunting, standing up fully and sliding off one of her gloves.

Sebastian didn't know exactly what to do. He had not been absorbed by Rogue, so he did not know the effects it could have on him, if any. He wasn't sure if his mutant power to absorb kinetic energy and metabolize it into heightened physical ability could stop the affects of her absorption.

"Whassa mattah, nervous?" Rogue asked, taking off her other glove and returning into another fighting stance. But this was one that Sebastian had not seen her use before. Rogue was usually just a brawler, running blindly into a fight and going by instincts. This stance, it was structured. He would not let this little girl intimidate him though, even if she hit him, it would only serve to make him more powerful.

Sebastian's face twisted into a smile. "Try your hardest Rogue, you wont beat me." He replied to her taunting.

Rogue's own face twisted into a smile. One that Sebastian had never seen from her before. It was confident and mocking him.

Rogue's stance changed to one of defense as she waited for Sebastian to make the first move. She wanted to goad him into making a mistake, and letting his prideful emotions take over was the biggest he could make in a fight. She just stood waiting, shoulders set, but loose for easy reactions. She set one arm in front of her, and made that oh-so-cliché movement of taunting with her hand, a smile upon her lips.

Sebastian had had enough of this young girl taunting him. His anger flared, and he came charging like a mad bull at her small frame. Rogue just side stepped out of the way, but for his large size, Sebastian was unusually fast. He shot his arm behind him quickly and caught her small waist in his large hand. Rogue had underestimated his speed at this stage, for she hadn't hit him enough for him to gain this much speed. He turned around to face her, and she was then upside down in his grip. Sebastian tightened his strong grip on the girl just a little, and then he saw the smile still on her lips. Even in this position, the girl still taunted him! His anger flared and he tightened his grip much more, wanting to squeeze that smile off her face.

Rogue could feel his grip tightening, but she had Carol's abilities now. She knew she was high near invulnerable. But, she supposed if he crushed her too much, she could maybe stop breathing. Besides, it was getting uncomfortable. She twisted in his grip and used her new super strength to free herself from his strong grip. Then she flew a couple feet away from him and hovered in the air a few inches from the ground.

Sebastian was, for lack of a better word - surprised. But while he was surprised, he was also ecstatic. The girl had learned some new abilities. She was getting closer to gaining control. The closer she came to control, the closer the Hellfire Club came to being unstoppable. Sebastian smiled and clapped his hands together slowly, showing his approval of the girl. He came slowly toward her, beaming with delight.

"Excellent, my girl! You've gained some new abilities I see. All of your hard work is beginning to pay off. Outstanding." He congratulated on his way over, stopping in front of the young girl still hovering.

Rogue just smiled and dropped to the ground. She didn't want to end the fight just yet, but she knew she should. She couldn't beat Sebastian with only the power she had now. His power made him almost invincible to physical attacks. What didn't kill him would only make him stronger.

"Ah got control…Ah'm in control now." She said, beaming and reaching her hand to touch Sebastian bare arm. He moved his arm away slightly, not sure of what she meant. But then she moved faster than he could have seen, and took hold of his bare flesh with hers. She had her head down now, her hair covering her face.

"Ah told you Ah got control." She said, her voice soft but harsh at the same time.

Sebastian was taken aback. This young girl was just full of surprises! He had figured she would gain control of her other imprinted powers before gaining control of her own. This just meant they were that much closer to achieving their goal.

"I'm glad Rogue. You've been working very hard. I'd like you to take a break for a while. You don't want to over exert yourself. I'm canceling your training sessions for the next two weeks. Is there any place you would like to go? To visit? You've earned a vacation." He offered her.

Rogue didn't know what she should say. She just stared blankly at him.

"With your powers under control, you can go anywhere you like." He told her. "Tell you what, you think about it, but if you can't think of anything, I'll send you to explore New York City with Emma. You two can go shopping or whatever it is you girls would like."

Rogue smiled. "Ah like that idea."

Sebastian smiled back. "Then it's settled, you and Emma will go and enjoy some time off. I'll inform her of our plans later."

"No. Ah want to invite her. Ah'll go do it right now." Rogue said, moving toward the door and running off.

Sebastian just stood there with a smile on his face until she left the room. The girl was just full of surprises. She had her power under control, and had gained some new abilities. But her attitude was also changing. True, they had been noticing subtle changes in her attitude since she came here, but Sebastian didn't like what had just conspired a moment ago. The girl taunted him, and seemed to not care the consequences. If she continued on this path, he might just be forced to take drastic measures to keep her in check.

Rogue made her way to Emma's room the fastest she could. She was excited about the trip they would be taking. She also wanted to show Emma her good news. She had control! Coming near Emma's doors, Rogue contacted her telepathically.

'_Ms. Frost, may Ah come in?'_

'_Yes Rogue, I'm in the main room.'_ Emma told her.

Rogue walked through the large white doors, and stopped for a moment. She was always taken by the beautiful white room. She made her way past the large hallway and into the large room. It was decorated elegantly in white. Accents of silver frames with beautiful black and white pictures. A large white couch was in the center of the room with the small figure of Emma in the middle. The woman could almost blend into the couch with her white outfit, pale skin and platinum blonde hair. Emma was lounging and when Rogue came walking into the room, she straightened up just a little.

Taking a good look at the girl standing before her, Emma knew that something was different. She patted a spot on the couch next to her, inviting the girl to sit with her. Rogue sat down near the woman and had a small smile upon her lips. Emma decided to ask the girl what was going on, instead of delving into her mind.

"Rogue, what has you coming here? Is this just a visit, or is there more to your presence here?" Emma asked.

Rogue's smile grew broader. "Sebastian gave meh some time off. He offered meh a vacation, but Ah had no place to go…so he told meh to go out and explore New York then." she said excitedly.

"Ah…was wonderin' if you would like to come with meh?" She finished sheepishly.

Emma inwardly smiled. She could sometimes forget how young this girl really was, and how much she had been through already. What _they_ had put her through. Her inward smile faded at the thought. Emma wondered why Sebastian had given her time off; he wanted the girl to gain control as soon as possible. Emma decided to question Rogue later; right now she had the young girl sitting nervously in front of her.

Emma smiled. "Of course I'll accompany you. I just wonder as to the circumstances of why Sebastian gave you this vacation."

"Oh, well, he said Ah deserved it for all the hard work and trainin' Ah've been doin'. Ah even have some good news and a surprise for you!" Rogue said eagerly.

Emma arched an eyebrow at this, and gave a small smile. "Oh do you?" She asked kindly.

Rogue just nodded and showed off her hands. They were ungloved. Emma's smile grew a little larger, inspecting Rogue's bare hands.

'_Are you in control now?'_ Emma asked, making eye contact with the girl now.

Rogue just smiled and nodded again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Rogue had to blink back the tears. She didn't want to cry, but it was still so new and amazing to her. To have control.

Emma gave the girl a small hug, then took Rogue's ungloved hand into hers.

'_Fabulous. I'm proud of you. But now we need to get ready. Go pack a few essentials; we'll buy anything else we need. I want to leave as soon as possible.'_ She told her, standing up and heading toward her room, leaving Rogue on the couch.

Rogue stood up after Emma's figure disappeared into her room. She made her way out Emma's door and toward her own room. She had to pack.

* * *

"You cant be serious! You want meh to wear _that_?" Rogue asked, shocked.

She and Emma had packed and were quickly on their way toward where they would be staying. Although their usual living quarters was in New York City, Emma had insisted they get away from everyone else for a while. They were staying in the penthouse hotel room Emma had rented, and Emma woke Rogue early this morning to go shopping. They had been shopping for a while now, and had bought many things…but now Emma was holding up some risqué lingerie for Rogue to try on.

"Oh please Rogue. You're growing up; you're already sprouting breasts on that skinny body of yours. You have to buy real bras someday. Now go try this on." Emma told her, handing the racy black lace bra to Rogue.

With the offending garment in hand, Rogue begrudgedly made her way into the changing room. She didn't even try it on, just sat in the changing room for a while. Then she came out, bra in hand.

"Did it fit you right?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised, already knowing the girl hadn't even tried it on.

Rogue didn't say anything, knowing that Emma already knew. The woman was a strong telepath, but she didn't need to use her power to know the girl hadn't done what she said.

"Rogue, if you don't like that one, then we'll get a plainer one for now. You're in control of your own body now. Own your sexuality." Emma told her sternly. "You're still young, but you'll understand in time."

Rogue just looked at Emma, not sure of what to say. Emma gave her a smile and walked toward her, catching her arm with hers and bringing her to another section of the lingerie store. "Come on, we still have a lot more shopping to do."

* * *

Hours and many shopping bags later, the two made their way back to the penthouse. Rogue was exhausted. Training sessions were nothing compared to a day of shopping with Emma! Rogue set the shopping bags in her hands down and fell exhausted on her bed. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of the soft bed.

'_Rogue, would you like anything from room service?'_ Emma asked her telepathically from the other room.

Broken from her silent reverie Rogue opened one eye and pondered this question. She was too worn out to really think, so she telepathically answered Emma back with a polite _'no thanks'_. Rogue decided to get some rest, because Emma had told her the plans for tomorrow. The Beauty Salon.

* * *

The beauty salon was a different experience for Rogue. She had never really been to one before, so she hadn't known what to expect. The moment she and Emma walked through the doors, a man came by and fawned around Emma exclaiming in a slight French accent about how he was so glad to see her, and it had been so long since her last visit and other stuff Rogue didn't quite make out. They had been whisked away to a VIP section of the salon, away from the "common people" as the man had said. Rogue finally figured out the mans name was Jean-Paul. He was a really nice guy, nice looking also. His hair was a high maintenance cut and a deep black color with silver streaks. His eyes were a piercing blue. The contrast of the dark hair and light eyes was very striking. He had a slight but muscular build, and seemed to wear only the top designers.

'_A little too feminine though…then again, he **is** French.'_ Rogue thought and snickered.

Emma snapped her head toward Rogue and gave her a warning glare. _'You're projecting. You're lucky he can't hear you. Besides, Jean-Paul is Canadian.'_

Rogue straitened up, but still had a small smile on her face. She was then instructed to sit in a large black leather chair while the others evaluated what needed to be done to her. Rogue just sat there with a confused look, not fully understanding what they meant. Emma stood and watched with a smug smile while Jean-Paul circled around Rogue making comments.

"We really need to cut that hair of hers. It's ghastly." Jean-Paul said, taking a lock of it in his hand, and then taking his hand away in disgust.

Rogue frowned. She hadn't been able to cut her hair for like two years damnit.

"This skin…we REALLY need to give you a micro-derma abrasion. So much dead skin, and those scars are dreadful."

Rogue's frown deepened. She couldn't help the scars.

Emma gave a slight frown also. She was behind the cause of those scars.

"What is wrong with your nails!" Jean-Paul exclaimed looking at Rogue's hands. "They look like they've been chewed on by a ravenous wild animal!"

So Rogue bit her nails. Big deal.

"Your going to be a lot of work, little girl. There is _a lot_ to do, but Jean-Paul can help anyone. Once you walk out these doors, you'll be high class." Jean-Paul said rather proudly. "At least, you'll _look_ high class…" he said under his breath.

Rogue scoffed. "Ah heard that…"

But Jean-Paul seemed to not hear (or care), he just clapped his hands, and five other people appeared behind him. He started to give orders to them, one by one, finding something for them to do with the "beautification of the Rogue" as he had so kindly put it.

Rogue was sure her frown would be permanent after this experience.

* * *

With a smile on her lips, Rogue walked out of Jean-Paul's hair and beauty salon with Emma. As much as she had expected the whole experience to be horrible, she found out it wasn't that bad. Once everyone had shut up criticizing her, they went to work on making her feel pampered. Rogue had gotten her hair cut to end a few inches after her chin, her long white streaks framing her face, with one pesky lock of white always straying away to get in her eyes. Her skin was beautiful, resembling porcelain. She had even gotten a manicure and a pedicure. She had protested, but Emma told her that a lady needed to be beautiful, head to toe. Rogue had not expected the salon visit to take so long, it was already early evening! But Emma had told her the day wasn't over yet. Now that the salon was over, it was a quick visit to the penthouse to change, and then off to diner. Emma had chosen out a dress for Rogue to wear and instructed the girl to get changed. Rogue did as she was told and went to change.

The dress Emma had chosen was made of a black silk material that felt magnificent on the skin. The dress was tight and girlish, with a white strip of material just below the chest. The top was cut very conservatively, with a high front and back. Her arms and shoulders went uncovered by the material. The dress adorned her skin tightly until it reached her waist, where it began to loosen and flow. The dress fell just above Rogue's knees, and she wore some low heeled black shoes on her feet. Rogue also wore some short wrist length black gloves. She wore them more for habit than anything.

Emma had chosen a long white dress with a high slit up her right leg. The material was a glorious white satin that seemed to cling to every curve on the woman. The top was cut a little too conservatively for Emma, showing just a little of the cleavage the woman had to offer. The back was cut low, with strips of diamonds criss-crossing their way up her back. Emma let her hair fall loosely around her face, and her makeup done to perfection. White stilettos finished the outfit.

"You look like a doll." Emma said, looking the girl over and letting out a light chuckle. "But it is fitting for your age. Now, let's go."

Rogue tugged on her dress, gave a half smile and followed Emma out to the car. Again, she did not know what to expect. The New York experience had been so different from what she had grown used to. She had always known what to expect in training sessions, for the most part. She was even confident in the sessions, because she knew what to anticipate. She knew what was expected of her in her sessions also. She was used to her training. But to be in New York with Emma was entirely different. She knew she couldn't use her powers, or punch someone out if they pissed her off. The feeling of not knowing what to do left Rogue feeling a little helpless.

They arrived at the restaurant and Emma was almost assaulted by young men dressed in suits, all fawning over the woman as she continued to walk, seemingly not noticing the men. Rogue smirked and followed Emma and the entourage of men following the woman in white. Entering the restaurant doors held open by two of the young men, Emma and Rogue were greeted by the hostess and were ushered to a private part of the restaurant. Rogue was amazed by the way they were treated everywhere they went. The second people got a look at Emma, they dropped what they were doing and catered to her. It was amazing.

Sitting in a comfortable booth of flawless white leather, Emma ordered some appetizers for the two of them. Rogue was still a little astounded by the whole situation. Emma smiled at the young girl.

"You really should get used to this treatment, dear. From now on, wherever you go, you will be treated as royalty. You are under the protection and guardianship of The Hellfire Club." Emma told her.

Rogue snapped out of her daze and sheepishly smiled. "Ah'm sorry."

Emma smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Don't apologize. It shows weakness. You will learn to be strong. If Sebastian were here, he would give you a speech on 'survival of the fittest'. Since he's not, I'll spare you."

Rogue laughed lightly. She knew what Emma said was true. The funny part was about Sebastian. Rogue had gotten that speech once before. Thinking back, it gave Rogue a laugh, imagining Sebastian sitting across from her in the booth and going on about how only the strong survive. Rogue stopped laughing and became serious. She knew she had to become the strongest she could be. She was going to survive.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. The food was outstanding and dessert heavenly. Emma had told Rogue to go back to the penthouse, because Emma had some work to do tonight. Emma assured Rogue that she would be back in the morning and they would have a nice relaxing day tomorrow. Rogue was now alone in the magnificent room and getting bored. Rogue had never had so much time on her hands before. Back home with the Club, Rogue woke up, trained all day and went to sleep, only to wake up and do it all over again. Now, she didn't have anything to do. Without Emma, Rogue couldn't even train and hone her telepathic abilities. Sighing and flopping down on the large couch, Rogue began to think of what she could do to pass the time. It was still early in the evening, and Rogue wasn't tired yet. Rogue thought, going through a list of things she could do, and then shooting them all down.

'What a boring night. Maybe Ah'll just go out and explore.' Rogue thought, sitting up and going to change. The least boring thing she could think of was to go out and explore the city. Rogue changed out of the dress she had on and put on a black tank top and some black jeans. She put on a large dark green zip-up hoodie over her tank top. She also put on a new pair of black combat boots she and Emma had bought the other day. The second she saw them, she fell in love. A pair of fingerless black gloves adorned her hands. Pulling her hood over her head, Rogue made her way out the door and toward the streets below.

Rogue was in a very posh part of the city, but it was still New York City. She walked along the lighted streets, passing stores and alley ways. Rogue wasn't really paying attention as to where she was going. The walk was not as exciting as she had hoped. Rogue stopped walking in front of a dark alley way and debated on whether or not to return back to the room. Being distracted with her debate, Rogue did not see or sense the dark figure creeping up behind her until it had hit her in the back of the head with a large object. Rogue fell to the ground, but then felt someone grab her arms and drag her away. Rogue was disoriented from the hit and could barely keep her mind or eyes focused, she tried fighting the feeling of dizziness, but eventually all faded to black.

* * *

When Rogue awoke, first thing she knew was that she had a horrible headache. Opening her eyes and giving a slight groan, she quickly found that she was being held by two strong arms. The owner of the arms gave her a smile. It was heavenly. The man had brilliant blonde hair cut short and the most amazing set of blue eyes. He had fair skin that held a healthy glow. The most amazing thing about this man was the large white feather wings protruding from his shoulder blades. He was an angel. Rogue almost felt like fainting again just by looking at this gorgeous man. She wasn't sure if he was real or just a figment of her imagination. He had been sitting on top a roof with Rogue in his arms, waiting for the young girl to awaken.

"I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling alright? You got a nasty bump to the head before." He said in a strong smooth voice.

Rogue sat up and moved away from the man just a little. She wasn't sure who he was, but he must have saved her. Rogue studied him a little more closely, being able to see his full figure now. He seemed to be a tall man, with a medium build. He wasn't overly bulky, having lean muscles. He wore a red and black outfit with a black face mask only slightly concealing his face. He seemed to be a young man, in his late teens. Rogue forgot all about her headache looking at this man.

"I was able to stop your attacker and knock him out with my stun gun. Unfortunately, I didn't catch what was going on until he had knocked you out." He told her, the last part regretfully.

Rogue gave the young man a small smile. "Thank you." Rogue felt awkward around this man for some reason. She had never really had a crush before, but from the way that her heart was beating around this man, she believed she could grow to really like him.

The man smiled another brilliant smile. "You should be aware of your surroundings, a young pretty girl like you, wandering the streets of New York at night all alone." He told her kindly.

Rogue blushed and put her head down to try and hide her embarrassment. "Ah'm sorry. Ah was lost in thought. Thanks for helpin' meh."

The man gave a slight laugh. It was a beautiful sound. "No need for thanks. The Avenging Angel will always be around to help when you are in need."

Rogue looked up at the young man again. He was truly beautiful. Rogue caught herself staring and blushed again, then tried standing up, but was taken over with the feeling of dizziness and fell back down. The man had caught her before she hit the hard surface, and again Rogue began to blush. The man's strong arms held her steady and he helped her stand on her feet. That blow to the head was affecting Rogue more than she would have liked.

"Ah really should get goin' now. Thanks again, Angel." Rogue said, standing and walking on her own. She was still a little wobbly, but she could manage. Then she realized she was on top a tall building. Rogue stopped at the ledge and tried to find her options. But the mans light laugh interrupted her thoughts.

"I can give you a ride back home, there's really no other way for you to get down." He told her.

Rogue weighed her options. She could fly back herself, with her newly acquired abilities. She just needed to call them up again. But then again, the angel was offering a ride in his arms…Rogue blushed at the thought. But before she could finish her debate, the man had scooped her up in his arms again and began to fly above the city. Rogue was surprised and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on better and keep herself from falling. He flew above the city for a while, while Rogue enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing around her and admired the city lights below. Rogue's head still hurt, so she decided to try and call upon the dormant healing factor. She could not access it fully, but her pain lessened, enough for her to call upon her newly acquired abilities.

"You know, you didn't have to carry meh. Ah could have managed mahself." Rogue told the man carrying her.

He smiled a kind smile. "I don't mind, besides, you could barely walk before. You got quite the blow to the head. I probably should take you to the hospital."

"May Ah ask you a question?" Rogue asked.

"Don't go trying to change the subject." He mock scolded.

"Are you really an angel? Or are your wings a mutant ability?" She asked, feeling rather embarrassed to have asked.

He let out a jovial laugh. "No, I'm not a real angel." His voice turned a little more serious. "Are you frightened by mutants?" He asked, fearing she would say yes.

It was Rogue's turn to laugh now. "No, Ah'm not afraid of mutants." She said. She wasn't sure if she should tell this man that she was a mutant herself.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital to get the back of your head checked." He told her, relived she was not scared of him.

Rogue tensed up. She didn't want to go to the hospital. She was scared of all the poking and probing. She would never go near anyone in a lab or doctors coat again. The people who experimented on her wore those.

Angel felt her tense in his arms. A lot of people were afraid of hospitals, but she needed to be checked out. He continued to fly toward the nearest hospital.

When the hospital came into view, Rogue started to freak out a little. She tried to get out of the man's arms, but he held her tight.

"Please let meh go! Ah can't go in there!" She told him, fear evident in her voice.

"You need to be checked by a doctor." He told her calmly, trying to ease her nerves.

When he wouldn't let her go, Rogue panicked. She used her super strength to pry herself out of his grip, and fell for a moment before flying herself in the opposite direction.

Angel was surprised when the girl had ripped herself from his grip, and flew down to catch the falling girl, but was even more surprised when she began to fly herself. He followed after her, wondering about the girl.

* * *

Rogue flew for a while until her fear lessened. She never wanted to be near a hospital or anything of the like ever again. She looked around her, realizing she had no idea where she was. She had flown blindly, and wasn't sure where she was or how to get back to the penthouse. Rogue understood she couldn't get anything accomplished if she was panicking, so she flew up to a secluded rooftop and sat to meditate. She had to calm herself down. Rogue sat cross-legged and began to clear her mind of her panicking thoughts. She levitated off the hard ground and floated cross-legged a few inches from the ground. After her many sessions with Erik, Rogue had come to learn how to calm her racing thoughts.

Angel found the girl floating above a rooftop in deep concentration. He flew down and landed a few feet away from her, not wanting to frighten her again. He didn't know what had made her panic so. Carefully walking toward her, he stopped about a foot away from the girl again. He would have reached out to touch her but her voice stopped him.

"Don't touch meh." She said, sounding meaner than she had meant to.

Angel stopped dead, debating on whether to stay or leave.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to snap at you." She apologized, not moving from her position.

Angel smiled. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry that I pushed you to go to the hospital. Bad experience?" He asked gently.

"You could say that." She said cryptically.

"So, you're a mutant also." He said.

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind my asking, but what are you powers? You were pretty strong getting out of my hold, and you flew." He asked her softly. He felt a little stupid to be asking her. Having been schooled privately his whole life, she was the first other mutant he had come into contact with. He had just started his solo vigilante act a few months ago after having saved some students in his private boarding school from a fire. The experience had been exhilarating and had prompted his decision to start helping people with his gifts.

Rogue stood now and faced the young man. "Mah power is to drain off portions of a person's life essence on skin to skin contact, giving 'em a shock while fusing into mah own body any physical skills, memories, personality traits, and mutant abilities they mighta had." She told him. "The flight and superhuman strength was an ability Ah had gained from a woman named Carol Danvers." She finished.

Angel just stood there, taking in what she had just said.

"Ah'm sorry Ah snapped at ya before, Ah just didn't know if Ah would drain you or not if you had touched meh. Ah was panicked, and Ah couldn't think straight." She said, her head down.

Angel smiled again. This girl was adorable. He walked toward her a little more and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. No offence taken." He said kindheartedly.

Rogue looked up and smiled at the man. "Ah'm Rogue." She said, extending her hand.

Angel smiled back and took her hand. "Warren."

* * *

Rogue had made her way back to the penthouse she was staying at with Warren's help. The two had talked up on top of the roof for a while longer, telling a little about themselves to the other. Rogue was glad to have made a friend in Warren; he was a real nice guy. She had made the first move toward friendship, but it was he who had asked her to meet him for dinner in a couple nights. She had told him that she would need her guardians permission, and wasn't sure if she would let her after tonight's events. He had laughed and given her a number to call him at. He told her she could call him anytime she needed him, or just wanted to talk. He had been so genuinely kind to her; Rogue was excited to have made a friend. She tried to sleep, but thoughts kept rushing through her mind. She decided to take a shower and then go to sleep, Emma would be back again in the morning, and even if she said their day would be relaxing, Rogue knew there had to be something planned. Heading toward the shower, she shed her clothes and stepped into the large bathroom. Turning on the water, she stepped in and stayed under the warm stream of water. Rogue noticed that the water was a pale red; a little worried she felt the back of her head. She felt a lump, and some caked blood on the wound and her neck and back. The water was washing away the dried blood from her wound, making the color a pale red. Rogue felt better, and did her usual routine in the shower.

Having finished washing her hair and body, she stepped out of the shower and into a large white robe. Rogue changed into some pajama's and went to bed.

* * *

Waking up to the sun shining into her room, Rogue yawned and stretched. She wondered if Emma had come back yet. She knew that her guardians were successful businessmen and women, but with her training schedule, she knew that they must not have been as hands on in their business endeavors as in the past. Rogue wondered just how much work Emma had to do, and wandered into the kitchen. Rogue found Emma sitting on one of the plush bar stools in front of the counter, reading the paper with a cup of tea next to her. Rogue smiled and moved to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice.

"Did you have a lot of work to do last night, Ms. Frost?" Rogue asked her, pouring the juice into a tall glass.

"Did you have a fun time last night Rogue?" Emma asked, switching the subject to the young girl.

'Damn. Busted.' Rogue thought.

'_Damn right. You projected some of your thoughts and memories from last night while you were sleeping. I really should teach you how to stop projecting…'_ Emma told her telepathically. _'Lord knows I don't want those thoughts when you get your first boyfriend.' _

Rogue blushed. "Well, if you know what happened, then you know that nothin' really happened." She told the older woman.

"No, but something _did_ happen. You were attacked, and hit. You let your guard down and were struck from behind. It's going to harder and longer training sessions for you when we get back home." Emma told her, a little coldly.

Rogue knew she deserved that. "Fine. What do we have planned today?"

"Well, we didn't have anything planned, but now after last night's escapades, we are going to have a little training session." Emma told her, standing up and psychically attacking Rogue.

Rogue flew backwards from the strong psychic attack, and ran into the counter behind her. Emma didn't let up from the attack though, and Rogue felt as if her brain were splitting apart. Rogue tried to stand, but the pain was too much. Giving up her physical body, Rogue launched a psychic attack of her own. It was no where near as powerful, but it may just distract Emma enough to stop the attack for a moment. It had the desired affect, and Rogue had a moment to collect herself and begin to construct a defensive barrier. Rogue didn't have enough time though, and Emma continued her attack on the girl. Rogue was yet again assaulted telepathically by the older and more experienced woman. The pain was lessened only a little by the defensive barrier Rogue had constructed, but it was not enough. Rogue tried to fend Emma off, but to no avail, she couldn't even get an attack out. The older woman's assault continued for what seemed like an eternity until Rogue's physical body could not take anymore and passed out.

Emma walked away from the limp girl on the kitchen floor and continued her morning routine.

* * *

The next couple of days in New York went well, considering that Emma had just recently attacked Rogue telepathically to the point that the young girl passed out. Emma did not apologize for her actions, and Rogue had been a little more quite than usual. The two women were now in another high end store, with Emma trying on every beautiful white thing she could find. Rogue was wandering around the store, bored and only half searching for something to buy. She was supposed to meet Warren for dinner tomorrow, and Emma had not said if she could go or not. Moving around the store, Rogue took out the number Warren had given her. She went up to the cahier and asked if she could use their telephone. Emma was too distracted with her shopping, and Rogue had been training herself to not project. The cashier handed Rogue a small wireless phone. Punching in the numbers, Rogue began to feel nervous. Not because of Emma, but because this was her first time calling a boy.

With only a few rings a smooth voice answered the phone with a strong "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Warren. It's Rogue. Ah just wanted to call and say hi." She said lamely. 'Smooth Rogue.' She thought, wanting to slap her forehead.

"Rogue! It's great to hear from you. Are we still on for tomorrow night? It would be great to see you again" Warren said on the other line. 'Smooth. Try to act a little more desperate.' He thought, shaking his head.

"Ah think so, but where do you want to meet up for dinner?" She asked.

"I know the perfect place. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." He told her, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Uh, alright. But ya gotta let me know if its going to be fancy or casual, Ah don't want to be dressed wrong." Rogue said, knowing it would be embarrassing to end up at a fancy place dressed casually or vice versa.

"It's casual. It's just a little hang out I know of." He told her.

"Alright, sounds fun. Ah better go." She told him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Warren said hanging up.

Rogue stood with the phone in her hand for a little while not moving. Was she going on a date or just hanging out with a new friend? Rogue blushed at the thought of a date and quickly erased that thought from her mind. She handed the phone back to the cashier and went back to the changing rooms to find Emma. Rogue found Emma standing in front of the wall of mirrors in a tight white top and flowing white pants.

"Looks good." Rogue commented.

Emma turned to the girl and gave a smile. "Of course it looks good. It's on me, my dear. I only wonder if I would ever wear these…" She trailed off, examining the pants.

Rogue didn't know how to answer that, so she just went right for it. "Can Ah go for dinner with Warren tomorrow night? He's just going to take me to a casual hang out, and Ah could be home right after we are done." Rogue asked.

Emma stopped looking at her pants and thought about it for a moment. 'The girl _is_ almost 15, and the boy seemed nice enough from her memories she projected. What could it hurt for the girl to make a friend? Hell, she needs one.' Emma thought.

"Alright. But I want to meet him before, and I reserve the right to not let you go if he doesn't pass my inspections." Emma told her, going back to examining her pants.

Rogue beamed. "Thanks Ms. Frost." She said, and then walked away to wander the store again.

* * *

The next day came faster than Rogue had expected. It was already 6 o'clock! Rogue had already showered, and was searching for something to wear. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she was just going to go hang out with Warren. 'Jeezus girl! Calm down!' She told herself.

Rogue decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a black tank top. The tank top had black lace over it, giving it some texture and a fun look. Rogue also wore a black velvet blazer she had bought and some black fingerless gloves. A sheer crimson scarf was wrapped around her neck, not adding much warmth, but it looked good. Her black chunky combat boots adorned her feet.

She didn't do much with her hair, but she did straighten it. With her new hair cut, she enjoyed her hair straight. The pesky lock of white continued to stay in the front of her face. Rogue just blew at it and made her way out toward the common room. Emma was waiting for the girl to come out, and when she did, Emma couldn't help but smile. The girl was beautiful. 'Even if she's wearing black…' Emma thought. Rogue walked and flopped down onto the couch. Emma examined the girl a little more closely. Her skin was so pale, and contrasted with her dark clothing. The scars running beneath her cheekbones were still noticeable, and made her face look a little thinner than it really was. A large scar on her chest peeked through her tank and scarf. 'We'll have to do something about those scars someday.' Emma thought with a frown. But continuing to examine the girl, Emma smiled. Rogue eyes were such a beautiful shade of green, and were gradually regaining their light. When Rogue had first come under the Clubs care, Rogue's eyes were dead, having been broken from her time in the facility. But they were now gradually regaining light, and returning to their usual stunning beauty. Rogue had long thick lashes, and didn't need makeup. The girl was truly beautiful. Emma knew the girl would only become more stunning with age. Emma smiled and sat down on the couch with Rogue.

"Nervous?" Emma asked casually.

Rogue let out a little nervous laugh. "No, why do you ask?" she said, non-convincingly.

"Don't be. You said you're just going out as friends. Friends should be comfortable with each other. Besides, you're too young to date." Emma told her.

Rogue laughed again. "Ah'm not datin' him! Ah just met him!" She said defensively.

Emma laughed this time. "I didn't say you two were dating."

Rogue blushed. "Oh."

Emma put her arm around Rogue. "Have fun tonight. You earned this time off. Don't do anything stupid. I will not have a repeat of the other night. If you come home harmed in any way, I will kill this boy, and you'll be training your ass off for the next 10 years." Emma said, with the last part threateningly.

Rogue smiled. She knew that Emma cared and was just being protective.

There was a knock on the door at ten to seven, and Emma instructed Rogue to sit and wait while she answered the door.

Opening the door Emma found a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes outside in the hall. Knowing this was Warren Emma invited him in and told him to wait in the hall for a moment. Emma closed the door and went to examine this boy. He was tall, probably about 6 feet tall, with a medium build. He wore a black turtleneck with a red sweater over it, some blue jeans and he had taken off his black gloves. Normal shoes and a tan trench coat finished his outfit.

'Very sensible.' Emma thought, approving of his look. 'The trench is probably to conceal his wings.'

"Full name?" Emma asked.

"Warren Kenneth Worthington the third, miss." He answered her, extending his hand in a friendly manner.

Emma ignored his hand. Where had she heard that name before? 'Ah, his father is a member of the New York Hellfire Club. Now I remember, the man is extremely wealthy, but he lacks any other special traits.' Emma thought.

"Where will you be taking Rogue this evening?" Emma asked him, lightly searching his mind to make sure he was telling the truth.

"It's a little hang out that my school friends and I usually go to. Serves up some great food." He told the woman.

'So far so good.' Emma thought. 'lets throw him for a loop.'

"I hope your intentions for my Rogue are pure. She's still a very young girl you know." Emma told him seriously.

Warren smiled, trying to keep his cool. He had had the third degree by parents before, but something about this woman was intense. "I assure you, Rogue and I are just friends. I mean, she's a beautiful girl, but she is much too young. It's just nice to have a friend." He told her reassuringly.

"Good. Now the serious part. If you harm or touch Rogue in any inappropriate way, I will hunt you down and you will die a slow and tortuous death." Emma told him low and menacingly.

Warren gulped. This woman meant business. "Yes, miss."

"Rogue is in the common room." She said, dismissing him. "But remember, this is no idle threat."

Warren nodded his head and walked toward the living room. Rogue was still sitting on the couch, knowing Emma must be sizing Warren up. When Warren walked in the room, Rogue stood up and walked over to him. He was every bit as handsome as she had remembered. Warren stood waiting for her. She was just as beautifully adorable. He had wanted to get to know Rogue better because they were both mutants, and she was the first he had come to know. It didn't hurt that she was a beautiful young girl. Warren extended his arm for Rogue to take, and smiling and laughing, Rogue did. The two walked out the door and toward the streets below.

Reaching the streets, Warren lead the way slightly, their arms still linked together. The place was not too far away, and it was a nice night out. The two walked for a while, making small talk and chatting about the past couple of days. Reaching their destination, Warren held the door open for Rogue, and she gave a small smile and walked in. The place was a small diner, with a small arcade and a jukebox in one corner with a small dance floor. The place was not overly packed, and the customers all seemed to be young. Warren led the way to a corner booth and the two sat down.

Rogue had not been to a place like this since she was back in Mississippi. The little diner in Caldecott was different, being filled with young and old customers, and just a small jukebox in the corner, but the atmosphere was almost the same. Rogue examined all around her, enjoying the familar atmosphere.

Warren studied Rogue and laughed. She was wide eyed and seemed to be absorbing every detail about this place. Warren gave a slight laugh. "Haven't been out in a while, huh?" Warren asked the amazed girl across from him.

Snapping out of her daze, Rogue smiled faintly. "No. Ah haven't." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. 'Ah had two and a half years of mah life stolen from meh.' She thought sadly.

Warren sensed her sudden mood change. "You okay?" he asked, knowing she wasn't.

Rogue tried to give him a bright smile. "Yeah, Ah'm fine. Ah'm sorry. What's good to eat here?" She asked him, changing the subject.

Knowing she was evading his question, he let it pass. They were still just getting to know each other. "Everything is, actually. You could close your eyes and point to something on the menu and it would be good." He told her.

Rogue laughed a little and did as he said. She landed on the 'classic burger and steak fries'. Rogue shrugged and figured it was a good bet.

Warren laughed at her antics of actually doing as he had said.

A waitress came up to the two and took their orders, and came back a moment later with their drink order and waters.

Warren and Rogue talked about almost everything, loosening up around each other. Warren told Rogue about his parents and school. Rogue told Warren about her adoptive parents, then having been disowned for being 'different'. She skipped the painful years and went fast forward to the present. Warren had sympathized with her, but did not truly know how it felt, for his parents did not know him to be a mutant.

They talked about music and entertainment, Warren knowing much more than Rogue. Rogue just said that she was sheltered, and Warren laughed, remembering the third degree from the woman in white. Warren had told her about some of the concerts he had seen, and told her that you could almost go to a show every night in New York. Some where always had something going on.

Their food arrived and they talked between bites about random things. Life, music, movies, parent/guardians, school, New York, Mississippi, and many other things. Having finished their food, the waitress came back to clear the plates and ask for dessert orders, but they kindly declined. Warren asked for the check. Rogue was a little saddened that they would be leaving so soon, she was having a good time. But when the check came, he ignored it, and started another conversation with Rogue. They talked together for the next couple hours, ignoring the people around them. By closing time, the two acted and talked as if they had been friends for years. Warren opened the door for Rogue again, and she did her best southern belle impression, batting her lashes and thickening her accent. "Why thank ya sir!"

Warren laughed and just pushed her out the door. Rogue laughed also, enjoying the feeling of joking around with someone. She had never really clicked with some one before like she had with Warren. The two walked back to Rogue's penthouse arm in arm. No words were exchanged on the way back, they just enjoyed the others company. Reaching the penthouse, Warren walked Rogue to the elevator. It was in the elevator that Warren broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you still have my phone number?" He asked her.

Rogue's face quirked at the unusual question. "Yeah."

"Give me a call anytime you want. We really should hang out together again." He told her, no longer embarrassed around her. Hanging out with her felt right. He had nothing to hide from her.

Rogue gave a faint smile. "Ah don't know if Ah'll be able to see you again. Ah have a real demanding training schedule." She said a little sadly. She wanted to see Warren again, but she didn't know what would come of their friendship when she returned back home.

They arrived at Rogue's floor and Warren walked Rogue to the door.

"Anytime you get a chance, you can give me a call. Like I told you before, the Avenging Angel will always be around to help when you need. That goes for phone calls also." Warren told her.

Rogue gave a light laugh. "Ah'll try, sugah. Ah should get going. Ah probably got a visitor waiting on the other side of the door for meh." She said, laughing. Then Rogue stopped laughing and looked up at Warren. "Ah had a great time, thanks again." She said, hugging him.

Warren returned the hug. She was so little. Rogue broke the hug and walked through her door, leaving Warren in the hall. He stood for a moment, and then turned to leave. Rogue was truly amazing.

* * *

Over the next week, Rogue had seen Warren again a couple times. Catching up with him for lunches, and even a dinner that Emma had attended with her. Emma had shown a little more interest in Warren as time went on, allowing Rogue to see him when he invited her out. 'He's the son of Warren Worthington the second. And he is a mutant also. I'll make sure the Club watched him very carefully. He could possibly become a powerful member.' Emma thought, walking the town with Rogue and Warren. They had just finished a lunch, and were about to go back to their normal quarters, their vacation over. Warren had wanted to take both of them out for lunch before they returned to their normal schedule. Rogue and Warren were walking ahead of Emma, talking softly with each other. Emma was tempted to search their minds to see what they were saying, but she figured she should leave their goodbye to them. Emma had told her the night before that she was not sure if Rogue could see Warren again, upon returning home. Rogue had understood, knowing her demanding schedule. She asked if she could see him on special occasions, and Emma had smiled and told her that she had thought that should be okay. She wanted to give the girl some hope before throwing her back into the lions den, knowing that her training would become more demanding.

The night that Emma had said she needed to work, the Inner Circle had met to discuss the future of Rogue. Sebastian was pleased with her progress, and he wanted to push her further. Selene was upset that she had been banned from having sessions with the girl, just because she freaked out one time. Sebastian was thinking about letting Selene have a second chance with the girl, and that was not a good thing. Emma and Erik had shown concern for Rogue's well being, knowing the effect Selene could have on people. Erik argued that the girl was complying with all of their demands of her, and trusted them completely, so there was no need to let Selene at her. Emma had agreed with Erik, knowing the man was right. Sebastian said that he was undecided, but that Rogue would be starting her training again, more demanding and ruthless than ever.

Emma had been lost in her thoughts and had not noticed the two kids had stopped talking upon reaching the penthouse and limo waiting for them. Emma said a curt goodbye to Warren and waited in the limo for Rogue.

Rogue gave Warren a hug and told him she would call him soon, hopefully. "If Ah don't, please don't forget meh. We'll meet again. Ah know it." She said, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Warren just held her tighter. "Don't worry, I can feel it too." He whispered in her ear. Rogue gave him a small kiss on the cheek and broke the hug, entering the limo. They drove off, leaving Warren alone on the street. He felt as if a part of him had driven off in the limo also.

* * *

Okay, wow. I wrote a whole lot. I had been pretty busy as of late, but I sat myself down and wrote. Once I started, it was hard for me to stop. A whopping 25 pages on word. I know some of you may be mad about the whole Rogue/Angel thing, but its part of the plot as a whole. This WILL be a ROMY, don't worry about that, I promise. But as I said before…it's an EVENTUAL ROMY. I will make up for lost Romy time though. Thank you all for sticking with me, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…even with the Rogue/Angel thing. :)

**Enchanted light:** Thanks again! Sorry about the slow update, but I made it a real long chapter!

**Yaya Bitchy Fish:** Haha, I always enjoy reading your reviews! There may or may not be Scott bashing later on, he's not one of my favorites either. Rogue and the X-men should be meeting up again soon. Thanks again for your R & R!

**Chained2aMask:** I hope I make this all interesting for you all. The wonderful Cajun will be showing his charming butt around the story again soon, I promise! laughs Rogue and Rems always end up in a fight one way or another…thanks for your review!

**Ishandahalf:** laughs I don't have redbull and nicotine for the taste either…but it gives you quite a kick. I'm glad my last chapter gave you a little pep in between the hassle of papers, homework and readings. Rogue needed something going right for her, it was about time. Gambit will be coming back in all his glory soon, so no worries. Thanks for the R & R!

**Dark Anime Love:** yeah, those two ladies are pretty hated. Especially Belladonna in this crowd. laughs I hate that woman…but anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the tickle fight. It was fun to write. Rogue had absorbed Carol when she was under Emma's control back when she was still a lab rat. I'll explain this in much more depth later on in the plot, but that explains it enough hopefully. Plus, no questions are dumb. I'm glad your enjoying the story, thanks for your reviews!

**Abril4:** Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Personally, I think the first couple are crap. They are real short, and I think I've grown a little more in my writing. But, I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you continued on with the story and enjoyed the others also. laughs Thanks for your review!

**Chris:** Jeez, you always make me so happy when I read your reviews! Thank you so much for your support! Don't worry none, I won't let readers push me around, but I do like to cater to them if it fits in my plot. I'll make sure to write a nice and violent chapter for you in the near future. Thank you so much for your supportive reviews!

**A.M.bookwrm247:** I just noticed that I've probably been spelling your pen name wrong the whole time. laughs I'm sorry. I got it right this time! Rogue's character will continue to change, as we all probably noticed in this chapter. She's still just a young girl, and has been hurt a lot in her short life; she needs to be joyful sometimes. Remy will be falling into the story in the very near future and play a major role. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Prophecy:** Thanks! I appreciate your supportive review! I should probably not spend so much time between updates…Thanks for the R & R!

**Miss Information:** laughs I wrote in that Mague moment just for you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Future violence will most definitely be written. I'm glad everyone has been enjoying the not so heartless Emma! But she's no angel. I'm so happy you enjoyed my take on Rogue's key to control. I hope I was being original in that. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I apologize for the late update again; I will sit my butt down again soon and write out the next chapter. Thanks to all who read!

-Razor


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Her hips swayed slowly to the music playing, her long dress flowing softly with her movement. The long black dress she wore clung to every curve of her body. It was strapless, showing just a little cleavage, and had two high slits up the sides, revealing her long slender legs. Her figure was one to envy, curvaceous yet slender, with lithe muscles from years of training. She left both men and women speechless. She was not overly decorated with jewels, having on a black stoned necklace and bracelet on her left wrist. Small black lace gloves adorned her long slender fingers, the ends reaching to just before her wrists. Her skin was a glorious porcelain color, contrasting beautifully with her black dress. Nothing flawed her perfect skin. Her striking emerald eyes were made up in smoky makeup, giving her an even sultrier look. Her plump lips were bare of lipstick, having only a gloss over them, making them shine. Her long chocolate brown hair flowed loosely down her back in soft curls, white bangs framing her face. She was beyond doubt a stunning individual. The woman was known only as Rogue.

Nearly three years had passed from her vacation in New York City. Rogue was now almost 18 years old and had grown into a truly beautiful woman. A truly _bored_ beautiful woman. Rogue held her glass of champagne in one hand, and eyed the crowd around her. She was at a ball being held by New York's Hellfire Club. Sebastian, Selene, Erik and Emma were all off interacting with members and prospective members. Her job at these parties was to be beautiful, and when instructed, dance and flirt with prospective members. For now, Rogue had not been instructed to do anything, so she stayed in the background. Sipping on her champagne, Rogue's eyes rolled over the crowd until someone caught her eye. It was a tall blonde man in a black suit. What had caught her eye was the large white overcoat he was wearing. Moving nearer to the man, Rogue did not have time to examine him more closely, for Emma was by her side. Rogue looked over to Emma, knowing she was going to instruct her to 'give a little initiative' to a prospective member.

"The man with the white overcoat. Recognize him?" She asked.

Rogue examined the man a little closer. Upon recognizing him, Rogue's mind raced and her heart began to beat faster. She had thought she would never see him again! Her heart leapt in her chest and her throat suddenly felt dry. But the only outward sign she showed Emma was an aloof head nod and sipping her champagne.

Emma moved closer to Rogue's side and whispered in her ear. "Go to him. He has inherited his membership in the Club from his father. He could become a very valuable member. Sebastian has left this in your hands. Seal the deal on this one."

And with her last words, Emma walked away. Rogue stood there for a moment watching the man, waiting for her moment to approach. He was talking to an older gentleman, and Rogue decided to go over and interrupt. Moving within the crowd, Rogue wanted to make sure that when she approached, he would see her. Weaving through the crowd, she moved to the perfect position. She made eye contact with him, and then continued to saunter up to him. Her hips swayed provocatively, but his eyes were locked with hers. He had stopped talking to the man standing before him. Upon reaching the man, Rogue gave him a sultry smile.

"It's been awhile, sugah." She said, her voice holding a slight rasp.

"Too long." He responded almost breathlessly.

Rogue gave him a tight hug being sure to "accidentally" rub her body against his. He could only return the embrace, still shocked by her arrival.

Breaking away Rogue gave him another smile. She studied the man before her a little more closely. He had let his blonde hair grow out, having long bangs framing his face. His blue eyes were still amazing, as bright as ever. He had a black suit on, with a white shirt and tie underneath. He filled out the suit nicely and seemed to have gained some bulk to his muscles. The large white overcoat worked fabulously with his outfit. If it was possible, he was even more attractive than she remembered. Rogue's heart raced with excitement.

"It's great to see you again, Warren."

Warren was interrupted from his study of the woman before him by her voice. It was soft and held a slight rasp. The girl he had come to know in New York City those years ago had grown into an extremely beautiful woman. She was just a small, almost overly skinny girl before, but now she was still slender but had filled out in all the right places. She had an hourglass figure, her hips just the right size, a small waist and the most gorgeous set of breasts he had seen. She was truly a woman now. Her hair had grown out and fell lusciously around her, while her white bangs still framed her face. Her skin was flawless; having none of the earlier scars he had seen before. Her emerald eyes seemed even brighter with her smoky makeup, and shown with their own light. Warren was breathless.

"You too, Rogue. It's been far too long since we had last seen each other." He told her, his voice a little deeper and stronger than she remembered.

"Well, Ah told you that it may be a while before we saw each other again, but Ah knew we would." She said smiling.

"Shall we dance?" He asked her, bowing slightly and offering his hand.

Rogue gave another sultry smile and took his extended hand. He led her onto the dance floor and a waltz was already in progress. Warren smiled at Rogue and brought her into the moving dancers. The two blended perfectly and began their dance. Warren held her waist in one of his arms lightly, while holding her hand in his other. Rogue placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder as they fluidly moved with the crowd of dancers. The two did not break eye contact the entire time, both lost in the other. When the waltz ended, the band began to play a slow song, as some couple left the floor, and others joined.

Warren wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and brought her body closer to his. Rogue wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the two slowly swayed to the music.

"You're a fabulous dancer. Where did you learn to waltz?" Rogue asked him, wanting to start a conversation between the two.

"Growing up in high society, it is almost a necessity to learn to dance formally. I was given lessons by a ballroom dance instructor. You also danced well, where did you learn?" He questioned back.

"Ah had to learn also. Ah've been attending these functions since Ah was 16, so it was required of me to learn ballroom dancing."

"So you're a member of the Hellfire Club?" He asked, arching one golden brow.

Rogue gave a slight laugh. "Not exactly. It is a complicated situation. Ah think we should go somewhere private, sugah." She said with a wink.

Rogue slipped from his grasp and took hold of his hand, leading him toward a private balcony. Warren just blindly followed. Having reached the balcony, they were greeted by the refreshing night air. Rogue took in the cool air, and felt her body surge with energy. She leaned against the balcony rail and took in the city lights. Warren did not notice the beautiful skyline, but kept his focus on the beautiful woman before him.

Rogue knew he was watching her, so she decided to start the conversation again. Rogue moved and sat on the loveseat in the corner. She patted the cushion next to her, inviting Warren to sit with her. He complied and moved over to where she was.

"So what have you been up to? We have so much to catch up on." She asked him.

"I guess just the usual. I finished school and then gained a degree in business. I became vice-president of Worthington Industries before my father passed on, leaving the company in my hands. I guess he left more than just the company in my hands, because of this Hellfire business."

Rogue took his hand into hers. "Ah'm so sorry about your father." She told him sympathetically. She wanted to avoid the subject of the Club right now, it wasn't time yet.

Warren gave Rogue a heartwarming smile. "No need to worry yourself about it. He passed peacefully in his sleep. How about you? What have you been doing these past years?" He asked her, not moving to remove his hand from hers.

"Ah guess the usual for myself also. Ah have been training. A lot. Learning how to keep control of my powers, my own and the others Ah have absorbed in the past. It has been a difficult struggle, but Ah've finally got it all under control." She told him.

He gave her a dashing smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, something else I hear. Your accent, it's so faint. What happened to my charming southern belle?"

Rogue laughed lightly. "You noticed. Ms. Frost was not too fond of my accent, and had me take some speech classes. They tried their darndest, but you can take the gal outta the country, but you can't take the country outta the girl. At least in this case, not fully. And besides, Ah'm still charming." She laughed again, a beautifully husky sound.

Warren laughed with her. He was all too fascinated with the woman next to him. He watched as she got up from her seat and moved to the rail again. She moved so gracefully, her movement fluid, hips swaying lightly. He was again taken by how much she had grown up. He had made a friend in her when they had met, and now his heart and body yearned for more. She had turned to face him and stood there, smiling softly and returning his gaze. He moved and stood before her.

Her skin was so pale and perfect. Transfixed by her smooth skin, Warren couldn't help but reach a hand out to touch her. His hand reaching her shoulder, and his fingers lightly moved down her arm. Her skin was so soft. He moved his stare to her face again, and he noticed that the scars upon her cheeks had faded, but were not completely vanished like the rest. If he had not been searching for them, he just might not have noticed.

A loud announcement from inside interrupted his thoughts. Someone was welcoming all of the members and prospective members of the Hellfire Club to their annual grand ball.

Suddenly, Warren was reminded about the Hellfire Club, and he again wondered Rogue's connection.

"So, you didn't tell me if you're here for business or pleasure. Are you a member of the Hellfire Club already?" He asked her, his blue eyes searching hers.

Rogue just turned her head and moved a little away from him.

"Not exactly. But yes, Ah am affiliated with the Hellfire Club. They have treated me so well…Ah was just a young kid when my powers manifested. Ah had been shunned and driven away from my small town, and forced to live on my own. Ah was found by a man who promised he could help me, that he could teach me to control my power, but he never even tried." Rogue said, talking of Xavier bitterly. "Ah was captured in a plot of his to have my powers augmented through science, and then to be used as his own personal weapon. Ah was tortured and experimented on for two and a half years, and before his plan could be finished, Ah was rescued by the Hellfire Club. They took me under their care, and taught me how to gain control. Ah have been guarded and treated with care. They even paid for the procedure to have my scars from those years fade away. It was painful, but worth it. The only scars they could not fully take care of were on my face. They serve as a reminder. If they had not rescued me, Ah would have been used for some sadistic mans plot. Ah owe my life to them." Rogue ended, her voice displaying her commitment, and turning to look Warren in the eyes.

Warren was moved by her tale. He had not known of her hardships. In New York, they had stayed fairly light in their conversations, never delving too deeply in the past because Rogue avoided the subject. Now he knew why. He came closer to her and took one of her hands in his, silently giving her his sympathy.

Rogue just held his hand tighter, knowing her story had worked. She wanted to play up her situation as much as possible. She looked up at his handsome face and into his azure eyes, her own green eyes shining with unshed tears.

Warren just pulled Rogue into a tight embrace and held her there. He lowered his head to the side of her face and whispered soft reassurances to her.

Rogue's breath hitched and she fell helplessly into his embrace. Her mind was racing with thoughts, and her heart beat picked up slightly. Warren was such a nice guy, and Rogue could feel his emotions surging through her own body with her called upon empathy. Rogue almost felt bad for manipulating Warren so. Almost.

He just held her there for a while, until Rogue made a move to break the embrace. Relinquishing his strong hold on her, he still held her lightly in his arms.

Rogue looked to his face again and smiled kindly. "What about you? What are you going to do about your inherited membership?"

Warren's handsome face frowned slightly. "I had actually come here to politely decline their invitation. I am currently engaged in running my business, and although I would still like to stay in close contact with the Hellfire Club, it just doesn't seem the right time for membership."

Rogue gave a slight pout. "Are you sure about this decision?"

Warren's face was set firmly. "Yes."

Rogue could feel his strong conviction with her empathy. Her eyes saddened, and she turned her head slightly away again. "Then this has to be goodbye again, sugah." Rogue said sadly.

Warren was slightly shocked by her statement but understood. She would not leave the Hellfire Club, and he would not join.

He moved to embrace her again, and she fell into his arms. It hurt him to see her sad, but he knew that he could not join. He was previously engaged with his business and had no time to deal with the politics of both worlds.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, secretly using her powers to absorb some of his mutant ability. She forced the transaction to be minimal, just enough to use his power later on.

"Thank you so much for everything Warren." She said softly to him.

He returned her gaze. "Anything for you." He told her sincerely. He then took off his large white overcoat, revealing his beautiful white wings. With one last embrace, he wrapped his wings around her. He then broke away and flew off into the night.

Rogue watched him fly off, and then made her way back into the building. Contacting Emma telepathically, Rogue weaved through the large crowd.

'_Ms. Frost, he declined. Ah tried, but he said it just wasn't the right time. Something about his father dying and his inheriting the family business being his excuse.' _

'_That is most disappointing Rogue.'_

'_Ah did get his power imprinted though. Ah mean, how powerful of a member could he be if he just had wings? Ah can fly without them.'_ She nearly sneered.

'_That is all Rogue. Leave us now.'_ Emma told her, not entirely pleased. She was the one who had to tell Sebastian of Rogue's failure.

Rogue scoffed and grabbed a glass of champagne as a server passed by. She downed the drink and made her way out the doors. She was frustrated with her own failure to convince Warren to join, but she could feel that no matter how hard she pushed, he would stand firm.

Not wanting her night to be over yet, she flew back to her room and changed out of her dress. She needed to release some of her frustration. She chose some tight ripped black jeans and a black corset top that accentuated every curve of her. A black choker necklace with a crimson red stone in the middle adorned her neck. She also wore some different necklaces of varied length and design. Her black combat boots adorned her feet. Grabbing a large black hoodie, Rogue flew out of one of her windows and headed for a nightclub the Hellfire Club owned. Landing down about a block away, Rogue walked to the entrance of the small club. A large man with impressive muscles and even more impressive tattoo's guarded the door. Seeing Rogue, he opened the doors immediately and let her in.

Upon entering the dark club, Rogue could feel herself relaxing. She needed some time to herself and some great music.

This particular club that Hellfire owned attracted the underground culture. The best metal, gothic rock and dark techno music was always playing, and the atmosphere in the club was always dark. Rogue made her way to the bar and sat on a stool in the corner reserved for her. It was the best place to observe the rest of the club. The bartender immediately came over to her, asking if she wanted the usual or something new. Rogue decided on just one shot of vodka. Taking the shot, Rogue watched the club around her. People were lounging on the large black couches, blending into the shadows. The dance floor had couples grinding up against each other, girls and boys, girls and girls, boys and boys, all dancing to the beats of Assemblage 23.

Rogue smiled and decided to let loose a little on the dance floor. When the DJ saw her on the floor, he blended the music into one of her favorite songs. 'Beyond Redemption' by HIM started to blast over the speakers, the heavy guitar exploding into the club air. Rogue swayed her body sensually with the music. As Ville Valo's voice came over the speakers, Rogue closed her eyes, blocking out the crowd around her and focusing solely on the music.

Oh I see your scars I know where they're from  
So sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone  
I've seen it all before beauty and splendor torn  
It's when heaven turns to black and hell to white  
Right so wrong and wrong so right

Now

Feel it turning your heart into stone  
Feel it piercing your courageous soul  
Beyond now - redemption  
No one's gonna catch you when you fall

Oh I see you crawl you can barely walk  
With arms wide open you keep on begging for more  
I've been there before knocking on the same door  
It's when hate turns to love and love to hate  
Faith to doubt and doubt to faith

Now

Feel it turning your heart into stone  
Feel it piercing your courageous soul  
Beyond now - redemption  
No one's gonna catch you when you fall

Feel it turning your heart into stone  
Feel it piercing your courageous soul  
Beyond now - redemption  
No one's gonna catch you when you fall

As the song played, Rogue danced for herself, but had almost all eyes on her. Her body swayed and twisted provocatively. Gliding her hands over her own body, Rogue just concentrated on the music flowing from the speakers. When the song ended, Rogue's body stopped swaying. She sent a silent look of thanks to the DJ, and he gave her a small wave, blending the music into some Katatonia.

Leaving the dance floor, Rogue sat back at her stool for a while, watching her surroundings. She ordered a water to cool herself down a little. Finishing her water, she walked out the doors of the club and onto the New York streets. Rogue decided to walk back home, putting her hoodie back on, zipping up and pulling the hood on. Walking down the streets, she enjoyed the cool night air. Turning the corner, she hit something, and fell onto her backside. Looking across from her, she found that she had run into someone, not something.

It was a girl with short blonde hair, and too much makeup sitting on her ass also. She wore a tight red short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She had gold bracelets on her right wrist and two black bracelets intertwined on her upper left arm. The girl shot Rogue a look. "Watch where you're going!" She nearly spat out. Rogue noticed she was with three boys and two other girls. One of the boys helped the girl up, and gave Rogue an apologetic look. Rogue was going to knock the girl out for being so rude, but she decided to have some fun with her telepathically instead.

As the group passed her, Rogue got back onto her feet, and watched their retreating forms. She was searching the rude blonde girls mind to find something to work with, when she stumbled upon something that made her stop. She searched the other kids' minds and found the same thing.

'Xavier.' Rogue thought vehemently.

* * *

Rogue barged into the large doors leading to the Inner Circles meeting room. Sebastian, Erik, Selene and Emma were all sitting down in the middle of a meeting when Rogue came right over to them.

"Ah'm going." Rogue said, stopping to stand in front of the four.

"Rogue, what the hell are you talking about?" Sebastian asked her, his voice harsh.

"Ah'm going back to Xavier's. It's about time that he pays for what he did to me. Ah'm ready, and more than enough powerful to extract my revenge." She said confidently.

"Are you sure about this?" Erik asked her.

Rogue looked at Erik with fire in her eyes. "Yes."

"Rogue you're not yet ready to do such a thing." Sebastian told her, his gaze just as hard as the young girls.

"Ah'm through with hiding out! You all told me that Ah could leave whenever Ah wanted, and this is it." Rogue said, venom in her voice.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady!" Emma reprimanded.

"Ms. Frost, you all need to understand. This is my time. Ah need to do this. This is what Ah've been training for! Like hell any of you are going to stop me." Rogue responded back coldly.

"Aw, is the poor little Rogue finally ready to stand on her own?" Selene sneered.

"Bite me." Rogue snapped.

"Gladly." Selene said, a cruel smile on her face.

"Rogue, if you think its time, then we will not hold you back." Sebastian told her.

Rogue's lips curled into a half smile. She turned and moved to leave the room. When she reached the doors, before she shut them behind her, she head Sebastian's voice behind her in a cool warning.

"Remember where your loyalties lie."

When Rogue had left the room, Sebastian turned to the other members of the Inner Circle. His face was harsh. He wasn't sure if he liked what had just conspired. Their little Rogue was turning into just that, a rogue. She had changed so much over the years, becoming every bit as ruthless as the Inner Circle. He recalled one session he had watched of her practicing in their simulation room.

------

Rogue was training in the underground workout room. She had gotten the day off, but she had nothing better to do than run simulations. She ran one of her favorites. She was walking the dark alley ways of New York City, using the shadows as cover. This simulation was all about stealth, taking down your enemy before they heard, saw or knew of your presence. And in this, everyone was her enemy.

In the shadows, Rogue crept along, finding a gang of four men with weapons. She walked up slowly, not making a sound. She unsheathed her bone claws, complimentary from the Wolverine's psyche. But with that, it made a soft sickening sound of tearing flesh, and covered it up by the louder sound of her claws plunging into one of the men's back and through his stomach. He fell to the ground as she tore herself away from him, and fell back into the shadows before anyone knew what had really happened. She smirked and brought the claws back in. She liked killing with a new power each time.

Manifesting a black katana of psychic energy she had gained from the psyche of an Elisabeth Braddock, Rogue made her way toward the remaining men. They were searching around themselves, trying to find their attacker. Rogue leapt from the shadows and took down one of the men by driving her psychic sword into his head, destroying his mental patterns and rendering him helpless.

This time though, the two remaining men found her and attacked. One had a knife, and the other had a gun, along with a metal chain. Rogue decided that stealth was over, and it was time to go all out. The man with the knife attacked, lunging at her. Rogue evaded his lunge, he was much too sloppy, and left his abdomen open. Rogue kneed him, temporarily stunning him. The man with the gun threw down his metal chain and fired. Rogue flew at him, and took the bullet in her shoulder, but it only bounced off. Rogue smirked at the man as she punched him in the head, smashing his face in.

The man with the knife had gotten up and jumped Rogue, pulling her into a hold and putting the knife to her throat. Rogue used some of the telekinesis she had gained from Jean Grey's psyche and forced the knife from his hand and held him still with the force also. She levitated a foot away and watched as she made the knife slowly push itself into his forehead.

Rogue was left floating above a pile of dead men in a pool of blood, grinning madly.

------

Sebastian was proud for shaping her in the Hellfire image, but with her immense power, and personality, she was quickly turning into a wild card. But he did not need to worry himself over her, because she was forever loyal to them.

"Everything is falling into place." He told the other members.

"She's still more trouble than she's worth." Selene said viciously. "I could have dealt with Xavier years ago."

"You underestimate him, Selene." Erik told her.

Selene just sneered at Erik.

"This is a test for Rogue. It just so happens she will also be disposing of one of our greatest threats in the process." Sebastian explained.

"He isn't even aware of our existence, but soon he will be, and then executed. Then the rest of the world will know of our power and be under our control." Sebastian finished with a wicked smile.

* * *

Rogue packed some of her stuff into a suitcase. She packed her favorite clothes, make-up and some personal necessities. She looked at her Hellfire Club outfit longingly. She had gotten it for her 16th birthday and been proudly wearing it since. It showed that her guardians were proud of her. It was a black corset with matching panty bottoms. Long black lace gloves lay beside the corset. Thigh-high black boots were placed near. Her long black hooded cape hanging above the corset. The inside of the cape was white, displaying both colors of the Hellfire Club. Rogue wished she could take her outfit with her, but it would raise too much suspicion. So instead she had packed normal clothes and some training outfits.

Grabbing her suitcase, Rogue took one last look at her room and made her way out her door, and onto the adventure that awaits her at Xavier's.

* * *

Westchester -Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Rogue had flown from New York City to Xavier's in no time. It was early evening, the sun just setting and the night bringing darkness. She figured that the security system would no longer recognize her, so she jumped over the fence and onto the large mansion grounds. She was glad she wore some tight black jeans today which stretched easily with her movements. She also wore a black tank top, with a long sleeved black hoodie over it. Her hood was large, and concealed her face in shadows. Some gloves and her combat boots finished her outfit. She crept past the security system triggers, and made her way to the back door. She figured it would be fun to barge in, but finesse was called for this time. Bringing along her suitcase, she flew into one of the open windows on the second floor. She made sure to check that it was empty, and she landed down. It looked like a boy's room, with posters of women in swimsuits on one wall. It was messy also. Walking carefully, she scanned the outside with her telepathy, and found that the hallway was empty. Sliding out the door, Rogue tried to remember where the Professor's office was, but she couldn't. So she wandered the halls until she heard voices coming near her. It was decision time. She could dive into a room and hide, or she could confront them.

'Time for some fun…' Rogue thought with a smirk. She deposited her suitcase under an end table in the hallway, and readied herself for the people approaching.

When three boys came around the corner, Rogue recognized them as the ones she had seen in New York.

Bobby, Ray and Roberto were more than surprised when they saw a black hooded figure around the corner. She just stood there, and since they didn't know who it was, they weren't sure what to do. They could only see the bottom half of the face, and the lips were twisted into a smirk. 'Is this some sort of prank?' Bobby thought to himself.

He soon realized it wasn't a prank when he, Ray and Roberto were flung into the wall by some force. They kit hard. _Really_ hard. Not caring who it was anymore, Ray started to spark, the electricity flowing from his hands. He shot some out toward the figure, because they had attacked first.

Rogue jumped out of the way of the electrical blast, and then found herself dodging ice spikes. Rogue smiled, loving the challenge of real opponents. She flew toward the boys, dodging their attacks as she sped toward them. She slipped off one of her gloves, and waited for an opening. Sparky slipped up, letting his anger drive his attack; he left himself open. Rogue reached out her hand and touched his face for a moment. The boy she now knew as Ray Crisp, a.k.a Berzerker, went down. The other two boys got scared now, Rogue could feel it.

Bobby iced their attacker's feet to the ground when she had touched down. Roberto could not do very much, because the sun was going down, but he called upon what little solar energy that was left and powered up. He flew toward the black figure with its feet still iced, and punched it with his super strength. Remarkably, the figure did not go down, its lips just twisting into a wicked smile, as it released electricity from its hands. Hitting Roberto off guard, he fell back, his power not as strong, given the lack of sunlight.

Rogue broke the ice from her feet and flew at the stunned boy who had done it to her. He just stood there, and Rogue took the opportunity to touch him. He slumped down, knocked out from her touch. That only left one more. Rogue smiled again, and got another punch in the face from Roberto as she turned around. But as he was punching her, she reached her hand out to his face and absorbed him. She was annoyed by the punch, because she actually felt it through her invulnerability, so she gave his unmoving form a quick kick to the stomach when he went down.

Satisfied that the boys would be out for just a little while, Rogue moved on through the halls, surging with adrenaline and ready for another fight. It didn't take long, because once she turned a couple corners; she was taken by surprise from behind, and was put into a strong hold.

"Bonjour, chere. Now, what's a lovely girl like yo'self doin' breakin' into a place like dis?" A low voice asked in her ear. Rogue's captor held a glowing red card up to her throat, and her arms held snugly behind her back by his other arm.

Rogue grinned, she wanted a good fight. She struggled, just for the fun of it, and he held her tighter, bringing her closer to his body.

"Non, chere. There's no gettin' away right now. You keep strugglin' and dis cards gonna blow up in yo' face." He told her, his voice low and menacing.

Rogue laughed, it was low and husky. 'This fool is not going to take me…' She thought to herself, then quickly moving and releasing herself from his vice-like grip. She turned to face him, but with her quick movements and momentum, her hood fell off, revealing her face.

Upon seeing each other, they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Rogue's breath hitched. She looked the man straight in the eyes. His eyes were red and black. She let out a slight whisper. "Ma Sauveur." The man standing before her was the same man who had saved her, those many years ago. His eyes were almost completely concealed in shadow of his long brown bangs. He had strong, handsome facial features. He was wearing a long brown trench coat, and tight dark clothing beneath. Rogue just stared at his eyes, mesmerized by their beauty.

"Mon Dieu, son vous." He said surprised. It was the small girl he had 'liberated' those years ago. She had grown into a stunning young woman. Her amazing emerald green eyes shown with brightness he had never witnessed before. Her unusually colored hair was long and healthy, her white bangs framing her beautiful face. He just stared at her, transfixed by her eyes.

The two stared at each other for a while until a group of people came around the corner behind Rogue. Someone moved to attack, until the voice of Professor Charles Xavier came into their minds. _'X-Men, stand down.'_ He instructed. Rogue shook her gaze from the man in front of her. _'X-men, she is a teammate come back home.'_ Xavier told them all authoritatively.

Rogue turned around and saw Professor Xavier wheeling in, cutting through the group that had gathered. Wolverine and Storm followed behind.

"Welcome home, Rogue." He said compassionately.

* * *

A little while later, everyone, including Bobby, Ray and Roberto, were gathered in the rec. room, waiting for their new arrival to finish talking to Xavier. When Xavier rolled into the room, he had the girl in black known as Rogue by his side. Everyone was lined up, albeit haphazardly, and Xavier started to introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Rogue." He told the line up, gesturing toward the girl.

"Logan, Ororo and Dr. McCoy are the other teachers here. They will help you any way they can." Xavier said, introducing the three adults standing there.

Ororo moved to give Rogue a hug, but she shied away from it. Instead, Ororo welcomed Rogue back with her kind smile. Dr. McCoy was so relieved to see the girl; he didn't take notice of her unwillingness to touch. He pulled the girl into a tight hug, and Rogue freaked out. He was wearing a white lab coat. Rogue pulled herself violently away from his grip and flew behind the Professor, seeking refuge. Dr. McCoy was left shocked, and slowly backed away from the group. Logan stood watching Rogue, wondering what had spooked her. She straightened herself out and returned to the Professor's side mumbling something. Logan caught it with his heightened hearing: 'Ah don't like lab coats.' Logan made eye contact with Rogue, and the two stared each other down for a while. The confident girl that he had seen before came back, and he gave her a gruff smile. "Welcome back, Stripes." He said, using his old nick-name for her.

"Rogue, this is my team of X-men. This is Scott Summers and Jean Grey; you used to be students with them." He explained, gesturing to a tall young man and red headed girl. Scott was tall and of a medium build, with slim muscles. He was a handsome young man, but wore red sunglasses covering his eyes. Jean was fairly tall, and had a slim figure. She was a pretty girl, with flowing red hair.

Scott extended his hand toward Rogue, and she just looked at it. Her hands were gloved again, but she didn't take his hand. Feeling awkward, Scott took his hand away. He and Jean then said curt hello's.

"And Katherine Pryde and Kurt Wagner." Xavier said, pointing to a small girl in pastels and a boy with blue hair.

"Just call me Kitty, like, Katherine is way too long! So like, your name is Rogue? Is that like your code name, or is it like, your real name?" Kitty asked excitedly, her voice high and talking fast. Rogue just smiled oddly. 'This girl talks way too much.' Rogue thought, slightly disgusted.

The boy named Kurt gave a dramatic bow and nodded his head toward Rogue. She smiled at his overdramatic gesture.

"Moving on, these students are a team we are affectionately referring to as 'the New Mutants'. Jubilation Lee.."

A small Asian girl waved and said "please just call me Jubilee."

"Tabitha Smith…"

The rude blonde girl she had run into gave a head nod and smile.

"Amara Aquilla…"

A pretty girl with dark skin and long dark hair gave an uninterested look Rogue's way.

"Rahne Sinclair…"

Xavier pointed to a small girl with young cute features distorted by her intense look of distrust toward Rogue.

"Jamie Madrox…"

A small boy looked shyly at Rogue, and Bobby gave him a pat on the back, making the boy split into multiple versions of himself. Jamie looked really embarrassed, so Rogue gave him a kind smile and a small wave.

"Sam Guthrie…"

A tall blonde boy gave a small wave and an awkward smile Rogue's way.

"And I believe you've met Robert Drake, Ray Crisp and Roberto Da Costa already." Xavier said with slight amusement in his voice.

The three boys she had 'met' in the hall all grumbled but each gave a smile, forced or not.

Rogue smirked at the boys, as Xavier continued.

"We have also taken in a new member recently. Rogue, this is Remy LeBeau." Xavier finished.

Rogue looked into the man's red and black eyes again, feeling her pulse quicken. She had to tear her eyes away, so no one would suspect anything.

"Now that you've met everyone, would you like your old room back? We saved it for your return." Xavier questioned Rogue.

She just smiled and nodded.

"Do you remember where it is?" He asked.

Rogue thought for a moment, but then shook her head slowly.

"Remy will show the way, monsieur." Remy offered.

Xavier smiled and nodded his head.

Remy walked up to Rogue, gave a slight bow and offered her his arm. Rogue politely declined with a curt 'no thanks.' Remy nodded and lead the way. Leaving the crowd of people behind, Remy and Rogue walked in silence. A short while later, Remy stopped at a door on the second floor.

"This be your room, chere." He told her.

Rogue nodded, moving her hand to open the door. Remy's hand covered and held onto hers over the doorknob.

"Your name's Rogue, right?" He asked her.

Rogue took her hand away from his. She quickly opened her door and moved inside her room, but before shutting her door, she looked Remy in the eyes.

"You shouldn't touch me." She warned, her voice lowering, then shutting her door.

* * *

Remy had come back downstairs and the whole mansion had been sat down for a talk from the Professor. He was trying to explain Rogue's unique situation.

"She can't touch?" Kitty exclaimed, shocked by what the Professor had just explained.

"No Kitty. She does not have control over her mutation. Rogue has the unique ability to drain a living beings life force, absorbing that person's memories, personality traits, physical skills and any superhuman matrixes they might have." Xavier explained. "Please do not try and force physical contact on her." He told the group.

"Where has she been all this time?" Scott asked.

"Let me explain, Scott. For you new members, Rogue was one of my first students here, right after Scott and Jean. Shortly after her coming here, she vanished and we had not been able to find her. She was kidnapped by a team of scientists that did experimental work on mutants. She was experimented on for a long period of time before being rescued by an unknown person and handed over to a group of individuals that helped her. Rogue's memories are not all contact. Her memory is fragmented, so it is hard to say if there was more to the story." The Professor explained sadly.

"So how did she know to come back here?" Jean asked.

"She said that although many of her memories are missing, she would always remember the name "Xavier" so she thought it was important to seek me out." He said. "When she infiltrated the mansion tonight, she was seeking out her memory."

"That doesn't explain why she had to attack us…" Bobby grumbled under his breath.

Xavier gave a kind smile. "She didn't know what to do, and with her scuffle, I was able to pick up on her power signature before anything truly serious happened."

"Now, it's been an eventful night, everyone off to bed." Xavier instructed.

"DR, 6 a.m. everyone." Logan sternly called after the group.

"Charles, I know that we are all excited to have Rogue back, but do you think you may be trusting her too quickly?" Ororo asked him.

"I have always trusted in her, and I will not stop now." Xavier responded.

* * *

Yay! I wrote another chapter, and updated much quicker! I hope you are all enjoying so far. The Ragin' Cajun is back! Everyone shout for joy! I told y'all that he's be back soon…and there is much ROMY to come. I was hoping someone would catch that I wrote Northstar into the last chapter, but I guess no one did, or just didn't mention it. Anyways, thanks to you who reviewed!

**IvyZoe:** I hate to say that the Angel and Rogue pairing won't be happening in the long run, but who's to say what happens along the way? I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! Selene and Rogue interact more later on, but its never very pleasant. Thanks for your review!

**Yaya bitchy fish:** Thanks for your review! It wasn't hard to make Angel seem hot, he's a handsome devil, aint he? Haha, I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you for your R&R!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you! I updated quicker this time! Thanks again!

**Dark Anime Love:** What an uplifting quote! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remy is back! And I promise he wont be up and leaving again! Thank you so much for your review!

Thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoyed!

-Razor

Oh! I also don't own Assemblage 23, Katatonia, or HIM. 'Beyond Redemption' belongs to Ville Valo. Although, I wouldn't mind owning him… ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

4 a.m – Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

Rogue crept through the dark hallways, concealing herself in the shadows. She made sure that her presence could not be detected, bringing her strong mental shields back up. She had forced them down slightly, just enough for Xavier to pick up her presence last night, but now she brought them back full force. She moved silently down the hall, moving from the halls to larger rooms. She had synchronized the boys' memories she had gained of the mansion layout with hers, filling in the many gaps.

She rounded a corner and finally found her desired location. Dropping her stealth act slightly, she moved silently to the refrigerator, searching its contents. She pulled out a bottle of water and then propped herself up on the counter. She drank her water and sat on the counter for a while. Getting bored, she was about to jump down and return to her room when she heard someone coming into the kitchen.

A dark figure entered and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"A little early for a beer now, don't you think?" Rogue asked from her seat on the counter.

Logan just unsheathed one of his adamantium claws and cut the top of the beer bottle off. He took a swig and then stood across from Rogue, watching her.

"What are you doing up, Stripes?" He asked her gruffly.

"Ah could ask the same of you." Rogue replied casually.

"Fine. Go change and meet me in the Danger Room." He told her, walking away.

Rogue grinned. She jumped off the counter and made her way back to her room. She had been wearing the same clothing as yesterday, so she changed into one of the training outfits she had brought along. It was a plain black body suit that she wore a pair of boots and gloves with. These boots weren't as chunky as her normal ones, hugging her calves and reaching her knees. Rogue walked from her room and to a hidden elevator that lead her to the sub-basement. Reaching the danger room, Rogue found Logan waiting outside for her. He was wearing black training pants and a white A-shirt. He opened the door and led the way inside. The danger room was a large metallic room that she knew would run simulations, tests and real threats.

"Attack me. Give it all you got, darlin." Logan told her, moving into a fighting stance.

"What?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Attack me." He repeated.

Rogue smiled. 'He asked for it.' She thought, moving into a stance of her own.

"Powers or not?" She asked him.

"Whatever you want kid. You ain't laying a finger on me." He taunted.

Rogue just smirked as she lunged at the man before her. She threw punches at him, and he just blocked them all quickly. Rogue was testing him as much as he was testing her. Punches flew, but the two stayed in constant eye contact, each sizing the other up.

Rogue stopped her assault of punches and jumped into a back handspring, bringing her legs into a forceful uppercut motion that Logan easily evaded. Just before she landed, she was thrust forcefully to the ground by a large body. She knew that Logan didn't waste any time. He had lunged forward, catching her just before she landed and bringing her down a set of his claw unsheathed with a "SHINKT". He had he down on the ground with his fist raised above her head, his claws just centimeters away from her face. He then raised his body off her, getting up. He offered his hand to her, and she took it. But instead of letting him help her up, she threw him into the wall, rolling and using her body's momentum to stand up.

Black psychic blades were in both of her hands now, as she flew forward to attack Logan. He had already recovered from being thrown and was ready for her attack. The two parried each others advances, neither truly gaining the upper hand. Logan had his claws out, and was slashing the air that had just held Rogue's figure before she had moved out of the way. Rogue's psychic blades were aimed for his head, but he somehow always dodged her attacks. They were at a stalemate for a long while until Rogue decided to end it. She used her telekinesis to hold Logan for a moment until she too lunged at him, bringing him down to the ground with a resounding 'THUD'. Rogue used the same position he had used before, as she held her own fist above his head, her psychic blade mere centimeters away from him.

Flying off of him, she offered her hand to him. He just got himself up and Rogue shrugged. No words were exchanged as they readied themselves for another fight. The two battled each other endlessly, with Logan putting up a good fight, and Rogue becoming increasingly ruthless. They continued their brawl and didn't stop, even as the members of the X-men came in, ready for their 6 o'clock danger room session. Scott tried to interrupt, but the two were either oblivious, or didn't care, that the others had entered. The team just watched on.

Kurt leaned over to Kitty and whispered. "I bet Logan wins, Katzchen."

Kitty giggled. "No way! Like, look at the new girl go!"

"Twenty bucks on Logan" Kurt said, offering his hand.

Kitty shook it, responding "You're on!"

Scott and Jean were observing the scene before them, as Kurt and Kitty were cheering for who they had bet on. Just then, Remy came strolling in, rubbing his sleepy eyes, and walking over to the four other X-men. Noticing the nearly epic battle between Rogue and Logan, he leaned over to Kitty. "What's goin' on, petit?"

Kitty kept watching the two clashing figures but responded. "Rogue and Logan are fighting. Like, they were totally like this when we came in, and they haven't stopped. I'm like totally betting on the new girl."

Remy just watched, entranced by the way that Rogue moved. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It probably didn't help that she was wearing a skin tight black suit that clung to every curve on her body. She moved so fluidly, and every move was precise. She wasn't just any street brawler, she was expertly trained.

They all cringed when Logan was flung into the wall by Rogue. She was grinning wildly, and not holding back anymore. The longer that their fight lasted, the more ruthless her attacks became. She brutally slammed him into the wall again with her fist, knowing that she would have broken a lesser person's bones. Logan slashed at her abdomen, tearing her garment and just missing her flesh. Rogue backed away enough for him to launch another attack, straight for her neck. She dodged, and flung him over her shoulder, but he did something she did not expect, and brought her down with him. She landed forcefully on the back, but Logan had already pounced. She was held down by his body weight, and he held her shoulder with one hand, as his other was placed above her head again. He smirked down at her, moving his claws closer to her face.

Rogue's grin grew wilder as she moved one of her arms quickly and punched him in his stomach. Unsheathing her bone claws, they plunged into his body and burst through his back. He slumped over, and Rogue got up, taking her claws from his body.

A resounding 'gasp' echoed throughout the room. Rogue stood there over his body, her claws dripping with his blood. Turning, it was the first time she noticed the others in the room. She brought the claws back in, and moved away from Logan, sitting down a few feet away from him. Rogue could feel everyone's eyes on her, so she looked back over to them.

Scott looked just about ready to explode, his hand carefully on his visor, ready to attack at a moment notice. Jean was by his side, her face still slightly shocked. Kurt and Kitty looked as if their jaws had dropped to the floor. Remy…well Remy was standing against the wall calmly, looking at Rogue, his face showing no emotion.

"Healing factor, remember?" Rogue said coolly, leaning back onto her hands.

Logan stirred, and moved to sit up. He looked over at the group, and then Rogue. He stood up, rubbing his stomach for a moment, and then sternly looking at the young woman sitting in front of him.

"Nice job, Stripes. Brutal, but nice job." He told her, his voice rough but laced with pride.

"Hit the showers." He told her, offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Rogue walked out of the danger room, with all eyes on her.

"The rest of you, stop staring and get into formation." He instructed harshly.

* * *

After her shower, Rogue headed back to her room. She had enjoyed her session with Logan. He could stand his own against her, and she admired that. From the memories that she still had in contact about Xavier's, she knew that she had always liked Wolverine. The two always had respect for each other. She tried to call back more memories, to give her a better clue about everything, but her memory didn't hold up.

She always had parts of her life blocked out. Large periods of time that she couldn't remember. She had tried to fix her memory, but she couldn't. Emma had even helped her, but Rogue couldn't find a way to restore her lost memories. She knew only a little about her past, only flashes that would sometimes come up in her dreams or nightmares. Rogue only knew what the Hellfire Club had told her. But Rogue could remember the experiments that had been performed on her. She would always remember those. Her memory loss hadn't bothered her for a while, until she grew older and knew that something was really missing.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that nearly two hours had gone by. Rogue changed out of the robe she was in. She put on a black mini-skirt with black tights beneath and a black tank top with a dark green zip-up hoodie over it. Her black gloves placed on her hands, and her combat boots adorned her feet.

Her face was bare of makeup from her shower, so she applied a sheer foundation and her dark eye makeup again. She also put on a clear lip gloss over her plump lips. She had never been a big fan of lipstick, feeling it too heavy. On occasion, Rogue would wear some darkly colored gloss, but today she opted for clear.

Satisfied with her appearance, Rogue made her way out her door to grab some breakfast. Obviously, the others in the mansion were awake. Walking into the kitchen was like nothing Rogue had ever experienced before. It was chaotic. Standing in the doorway, Rogue observed what was happening around her. Bobby was putting ice in everyone's coffee mugs, Jubilee was displaying a little lightshow, Tabitha was placing her little bombs on people's seats, there were several Jamie's running around and everyone else was either busy doing something else, or was sitting down and either ignoring what was going on. Ororo was reading the newspaper calmly, while Scott and Jean were eating their breakfast, talking amongst themselves. Kitty phased through the table to get to the other side, and Kurt teleported after her. Rogue noticed that Remy, Logan, the Professor and Dr. McCoy were missing.

When everyone took notice of Rogue in the doorway, they all seemed to calm down. Rogue was snapped from her stare and she moved to the counter to grab some of the orange juice that was out. Looking for an empty seat, somewhere not too chaotic, she found a couple empty chairs near the end of the table. She grabbed a bagel and sat down with her food. She took a sip from her orange juice, and spread some cream cheese on her bagel. She was just about to take a bite from her bagel when she felt something bite _her_ from beneath the table.

The other side of the table's occupants snickered, and then Rahne reverted back from a wolf and crawled out from beneath the table. Rogue glared at them and then continued to try and eat. As she tried again to take a bite from her bagel, it was suddenly coated with a layer of ice. Fed up and hungry, Rogue threw the ice-bagel at Bobby's face, and nearly hit him, but he ducked out the way just in time. The wall wasn't so lucky, because as the flying bagel hit, it made a hole in it. Rogue got up from the table, grabbed another bagel and left the kitchen.

Heading to the rec. room to try and find some peace and eat her breakfast alone, she found it was empty. She sat down on the large comfortable couch and started to eat her bagel. When she was half-way through, she noticed Remy walking into the room. She didn't look up at him, and focused on her bagel.

Remy smiled. He couldn't believe his luck; he had stumbled upon the Rogue. She looked so adorable trying to ignore him. He sauntered up to her, and sat mere inches away from her on the couch.

Rogue just ate her bagel, but felt his eyes on her the whole time. And he had sat so close to her. Way too close for comfort. She wasn't worried about her powers; she was worried about the strange power he seemed to be casting over her.

Getting fed up with his gaze, she decided to say something.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said, still looking at her bagel.

"Ah but chere, would you deny dis homme de pleasure of lookin' at you?" He asked her smoothly.

Rogue met his gaze now. "Yes." She said firmly.

He fell back on the couch dramatically clutching his chest. "You wound me, chere."

Rogue couldn't help but smile at his overdramatics. He sat back up and moved slightly closer to her, staring intently.

"Is dat bagel more interestin' dan Remy?" He asked her.

Rogue smiled. "Maybe."

"You looked très belle dis mornin' in de danger room." He told her, his voice low and soft.

Rogue's heart beat sped up, and she looked him in the eyes. They were so intriguing. Rogue was so focused on his eyes she almost didn't notice he was leaning in closer to her face.

She got up quickly, breaking her gaze with his.

"Ah told you not to touch me." She told him sternly.

Remy just looked up at Rogue. She was so attractive. Her hair was slightly messy and curling around her. Her face was slightly scrunched in concentration. She had her hands on her hips while she leaned forward slightly, giving him a better view to her cleavage. Remy leaned back and smiled.

"Anyone ever tell you dat you're adorable when yo' angry?" He asked her, his tone flirtatious.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're irritating when you're trying to be cute?" She retorted, rolling her eyes.

Remy faked a thoughtful look. "Non. All de femme's always be sayin' other t'ings 'bout Remy…" He nearly leered.

"But seriously, chere. We should talk. I t'ink we know each other from a while back, non?" He said seriously.

Rogue's pulse quickened, but her face did not betray her and kept her uninterested look.

"Ah don't know what you're talking about." She said, moving her gaze from his coolly.

"Oh, but I t'ink you do, petit." He told her, getting up from the couch and moving towards her.

Rogue didn't move, unwilling to show any weakness. He walked right up to her, leaving little space between their bodies.

He just stared into her eyes, both unwilling to back down. Remy grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her toward the back door. Rogue ripped her arm from his grip, and he just turned around and reached for her again.

"Ah told you not to touch me!" She repeated, her voice hard.

"Chere, you're all covered. Look, Remy wearin' long sleeves an' gloves. Yo' can't hurt me." He told her, pointing to his long sleeves and holding up his gloved hand.

Rogue hadn't really noticed until now. She had tried to ignore him, but now he was making her observe him. He wore a long dark brown trench coat, with a tight black shirt underneath. He had some dark brown gloves on also.

"Fine, but Ah can still hurt you, and Ah can walk on my own. Ah don't want you pulling me around like a rag doll." She told him angrily.

Remy just smiled at her then led the way. Opening the door for her, he allowed her to go through before he did. It was late morning, and the grass was still wet with dew. The air was crisp and Rogue enjoyed the cool breeze. She did not venture outside very much when she was with the Hellfire Club, so she always enjoyed the weather, whatever it was. Walking onto the grass, she bent down to feel the moistness. Looking around her, she saw the back yard of the estate, this time in the morning light. It was so green, full of trees. There was a pool, basketball court and other recreational areas.

Remy watched her. She was like a small child having never seen the outside. The look in her eyes was one of wonder with each new thing. Her face was soft; lost was the hard look she had had before. Rogue was definitely an interesting person. Remy kept watching her movements, grabbing a cigarette from a pocket, and lighting it up with his index finger.

"It's like yo' never seen de outside b'fore, chere." He said amused.

Rogue stood up straight again, and her hard look returned.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked harshly.

"Us." He replied casually.

"There _is_ no _us_." Rogue said coldly. She walked over to a large tree and leaned back against it.

Remy followed. He moved close to her, and placed one of his arms against the tree near her head, trapping her. His other hand moved to brush her cheek. He noticed that she still had the scars just below her cheek bones. They had faded some, but they were still recognizable.

"What happened to you in dat place, chere?" He whispered.

Rogue moved her head slightly, avoiding his gaze. She didn't know what was happening to her. She had never felt this way before. Her heart was beating uncontrollably at his close presence, and her mind felt slightly hazy.

"Everything alright here, Rogue?" A gruff voice asked.

Rogue was snapped back when Logan came walking toward them, asking her a question. When she didn't respond right away, he asked again.

"Is the Cajun bothering you?"

Rogue moved away from the tree and away from Remy. Remy just took Rogue's place leaning against the tree. Logan walked up before them, his hands at his sides in fists.

"No, Ah'm fine." She told Logan.

"Cajun, get inside and wait for me in the danger room." Logan demanded.

Remy frowned slightly, but gave Rogue a small bow and moved slowly inside the house.

"You okay, Stripes?" Logan asked her.

"No, yeah. Ah'm fine. Don't worry about me. Ah can take care of myself." Rogue reassured him.

"I'm not worried about that, darlin'. I know you can defend yourself." He said, lifting his shirt slightly and showing her the three small puncture wound scars, but they would fade away in a day or two.

"I just don't want that boy harassin' you when you just got here. He's trouble."

Rogue laughed slightly. "Ah'm fine, but thanks for the concern."

Logan started to walk away, and turned to face her. "Let's walk."

Rogue smiled and followed, catching up to him and walking by his side. They walked for a while in silence, until he broke it.

"That was some stunt you pulled in the danger room this morning." He said.

Rogue just nodded.

"Care to explain?"

Rogue shook her head but answered anyway. "When Ah touch someone, Ah absorb almost everything about them. A piece of that person's psyche is in my head. Ah didn't know how Ah was supposed to control the other powers until Ah figured out Ah had to absorb the psyche's…not just let them run free in my mind. Once Ah do that, Ah can control that person's powers like they were my own. Ah must have touched you in the past, because you were floating around in my head. When Ah assimilated you into my system, Ah got these." She unsheathed her bone claws.

"Ah also got that healing factor of yours." She finished, bringing her claws back in, and the holes closing up on her knuckles.

"You got these powers all the time, Stripes?" He asked her.

Rogue shook her head again. "Ah only have whatever powers Ah want to call up at the time. If you gutted me right now, Ah wouldn't be invulnerable, and Ah would have to call upon that nifty healing factor."

"So you can control all these other powers, but you can't seem to get yours down?" He asked, his voice soft. Or soft for Wolverine.

Another shake. "No." She said, her voice small.

Logan placed his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, darlin'. It'll happen."

Rogue smiled and nodded. The two walked back to the mansion. Logan still had his arm around her, giving silent comfort to her. He and Rogue stood outside for a moment, Rogue giving her thanks and Logan brushing it off as nothing. Rogue just smiled as Logan walked back inside the house, most likely going to that DR session he set up with Remy.

Rogue flew up to the roof and sat down, her thoughts of Remy.

'Ah remember him. He saved me. He was the one who saved me from that place. Ah owe my life to him…and the Hellfire Club.' She thought, leaning back on her hands.

'He makes me feel different whenever he's around. My mind gets hazy, and my heart beats faster. Ah didn't expect to see him ever again, let alone here. Maybe that's why he's having this effect on me. But Warren also made me feel like this before.' Rogue's face softened at the memory of Warren.

"Who you t'inking 'bout, chere?" Remy's voice glided through the air.

Rogue sighed. He just wouldn't leave her alone.

Remy came over and sat by her, looking out at the estate grounds.

When he didn't say anything, Rogue looked over at him. "What are you doing out here? Ah thought you had a danger room session with Logan."

He looked over at her and gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I did too. But then I got bored wit' waitin' around for dat homme, so I went searchin' for you again, chere." He said, obviously amused with himself.

Rogue stared at him. He was so handsome. His looks bordered on being absolutely sinful.

"Saw you and Wolvie." He said, his voice a little distant.

Rogue nodded.

"Didn't know dat you two were so close."

Rogue didn't respond. How do you respond to something you didn't know either?

"You going to talk, or dis going to be one sided, chere?" He asked her, his voice slightly annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked casually.

"Why don' you tell me what happened." He said.

"That's none of your business. Ah don't even know you!" She said angrily.

"Ah, but chere, you do. I t'ink dat you r'member me just as well as I r'member you." He said smoothly, his voice low.

Rogue sneered. "Ah don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you drop dat surly act an' just answer me?" He said, leaning in closer to her, his voice dangerously low.

"Maybe Ah don't remember." She replied, leaning in closer to him, lowering her voice to a husky whisper. She moved her face an inch away from his, and then she flew off the roof and left him there.

Remy sat there for a moment with a slight frown on his face. He knew she was lying. She remembered him and what had happened to her.

* * *

Rogue flew down off the roof and walked inside the mansion. She wasn't sure what to do, so she started to walk back to her room. As she was walking past the rec. room she heard her name, so she stopped outside the door in the hall and listened.

"Did you hear what Rogue did?" A girl's voice asked.

"What happened? Did she attack someone else now?" A male's voice snorted.

"She totally flipped out on Mr. Logan in the DR! She stabbed him in the stomach!" The girl's voice explained.

"What? No way! You've got to be lying, Jubes!" A different male's voice said.

"No way! I heard it from Kitty! She was there!" Jubilee responded eagerly.

"She's insane." A girl's voice said arrogantly.

"But she's wicked hot!" A boy said.

"Bobby! She attacked you! And Mr. Logan!" Jubilee's voice reprimanded.

"Doesn't mean she's not hot…" He mumbled.

"Whatever, Bobby. If she's going to go around attacking and stabbing people, I don't want her around." The other girl's voice said.

Rogue had had enough. She walked away, not wanting to hear anymore. She needed to get away from them before she hurt them. Fuming, Rogue went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Entering the kitchen she saw that Kitty and Jean were doing dishes in the sink.

"Like, hey Rogue! I like, totally owe you! I got twenty bucks because of you!" Kitty chirped.

Rogue just grabbed her bottle of water and stormed out, not in the mood to deal with the chatterbox.

Kitty's face contorted into an uncharacteristic frown. "Wow, rude much?"

Jean put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "She's always been distant, and after what happened to her…I don't know. I hope if we give her time, she'll warm up and become a part of the x-family." She said hopefully.

Kitty just sighed and returned to her dishes.

Back out in the hall, Rogue was making her way back to her room quickly. 'Why can't Ah just get a moments peace?' She asked herself. 'Ah got a Cajun following me around, bothering me about my past; Kitty's big mouth, and lots of kids running around talking about me.' She thought angrily.

Rogue got back to her room and shut her door. She had her curtains drawn, and she kept her room fairly dark by not turning the lights on. 'Ah really need to redecorate…' she thought, looking around.

It was fairly empty, with only a bed, nightstand and a dresser. It was a lot smaller than she was used to also. If she was going to stay in this place for an extended period of time, she would have to redecorate to make it feel more like home.

Laying down on her bed, Rogue closed her eyes. 'Ah'm gonna have to get a new bed also.' She thought, finding the bed too small and slightly uncomfortable.

A knock on her door broke Rogue away from her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Professor Xavier." His voice came through her door.

"Come in." She responded.

Opening her door and coming into her room, Rogue sat up as he wheeled next to her bed.

"How is everything, Rogue?" He asked her kindly.

"Fine." She said uninterestedly.

"I heard you had a danger room session with Logan this morning." He told her, his voice questioning.

Rogue nodded her head. "Yeah. Logan put up a good fight." She said proudly.

"That's partly why I'm here to see you, Rogue. I was informed that you actually impaled Logan with a set of claws." He told her, concerned.

Rogue looked indifferent.

"I must say that I am concerned. It is unacceptable behavior, even with Logan's healing factor. Had it been anyone else, you would have killed them."

"Yes, Ah would have. Isn't that the point of the danger room and training sessions?" She asked unfeelingly.

"No Rogue. The point of the danger room and our training sessions is to learn how to defend oneself and others. Not to kill." The Professor told her.

Biting back her own response, she merely nodded her head.

"I also wanted to extend the invitation for you to join the team of X-men." He told her.

When Rogue started to protest, he stopped her.

"No need to worry. I know you have just returned, and you need time to re-adjust. The offer is open and you may join anytime." He told her kindly.

Rogue smiled and thanked him. The Professor then wheeled back out of her room. Once her door was shut, Rogue's smile immediately left her lips.

* * *

Xavier's Office – X-Mansion

The Professor was sitting behind his desk after just returning from his talk with Rogue. Ororo, Hank and Logan were in the room with him. Ororo and Hank were sitting in chairs across from his desk, and Logan was leaning against the wall.

"The kid ain't a killer." Logan said gruffly, arguing with Xavier. The Professor had just relayed his conversation with Rogue, and was getting a few strong reactions.

"I did not say that she was; I only fear that she may someday do so if not instructed properly." Xavier responded.

"Professor, you mentioned that she was experimented on by scientists for a long period of time in her life. Could this traumatic event not guide her to defend herself at all costs?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I suppose it could." Xavier mused.

"Chuck, I told you before, the kid ain't a killer." Logan argued again.

"Logan, I know you have a fondness for Rogue, we have all missed her in the time she was gone, but she could be a threat to the safety of the other children here." Ororo said, her concern on the other children in the mansion.

Logan growled and stalked out of the room. Knowing to leave him to himself, the remaining adults continued their conversation.

"Professor, you had also mentioned before that she was helped by a group of individuals. Do we know who they are, or the extent of their 'help'?" Ororo asked.

"I have not searched her mind for this content. I had only psi-scanned her to make sure she was telling the truth." Xavier responded.

"And did she?" Ororo asked, arching one brow.

"I would not have let her stay if she was not."

* * *

Elsewhere in the X-Mansion

Remy was walking down the hall toward his room when he heard angry footsteps behind him, and an even angrier voice.

"CAJUN! Get your ass in the DR right now."

Remy didn't have to turn around to know that it was a furious Logan behind him, but he did anyway.

"Remy had some other t'ings planned, Monsieur." He responded smoothly.

"No way Gumbo. You're getting' your ass in the DR right now for skippin' out before." Logan seethed.

"Hate to remind you again, homme, but Remy's a little old for you to be bossin' 'round like de other X-kids." Remy said, his voice defiant and a smile on his lips.

"And I hate to repeat myself." Logan retorted, with a loud "SHINKT" noise from his extending claws.

Remy didn't back down, his smile becoming lopsided. The two men stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity until Remy raised his hands in mock defeat. "Fine Wolvie, but you owe me a beer."

"I don't owe you a thing. _You_ owe me your ass in the DR."

* * *

Hours later, Remy came out of the danger room leaning on his bo staff. Logan had worked him hard. Not only that, but Logan had nearly beat the daylights out of him. Remy had had some tough DR sessions with that man before, but this one was the worst. Logan had been pissed about more than just Remy's lack of presence before. Remy smoothed himself out and headed for the showers, his muscles actually aching.

Remy was always very flexible and agile, but after hours of a raged lunatic Wolverine on your ass, it was enough to make anyone sore. He cursed under his breath, directing his insults toward the now less irate Logan.

After finishing his shower Remy headed toward the kitchen, needing a drink. Badly. Reaching the kitchen Remy noticed that the fridge no longer held any beer. Cursing the heavens, Remy grabbed a water instead. He sat on one of the bar stools beside the counter and started on his water.

Scott came in, grabbing some milk and leaning on the counter in front of Remy. The two men just stared at each other for a moment, and Remy moved to get up. They had never really gotten along well, Scott being too uptight for Remy's defiant nature.

"Wait. I actually wanted to speak to you." Scott said.

Remy didn't stop. "Don' care. Got other t'ings to do." Remy replied.

"I wanted to speak with you about Rogue." Scott said, cutting to the point.

Remy stopped. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow in interest. "What about de femme?"

"I wanted to warn you. I heard that you've been spotted with her, and Logan isn't pleased." Scott said.

"Don't Remy know dat…" He said under his breath. "I don' need yo' warnin' Scottie."

"Look, everyone took it really hard after she disappeared. Logan and Hank probably took it the hardest. Now that she's back, we just want to make sure that she's going to be okay. She went through a great deal, and she doesn't need you hanging around her." Scott said, his voice taking on his leader tone.

"What makes you t'ink you know what dat girl needs?" Remy asked coldly.

"I knew her when we were younger." Scott protested slightly.

"Dat girl's changed a lot since then, non?" Remy asked smugly.

Scott looked frustrated. "Point is, stay away from her." He said, leaving the room.

Remy leaned back on the stool slightly with a smirk on his lips. He already had Logan on his case about Rogue, and now he had Scott. 'All de more reason to get close to dat fille.' Remy thought, his smirk getting larger.

* * *

As the time for dinner came, Rogue became increasingly nervous. She wasn't too excited about eating with everyone, but Xavier had called a mandatory dinner tonight. Rogue was not used to having so many people around her, when she was in New York City with the Hellfire Club, they had always had small dinners, and Rogue was frequently left by herself because of their work. They would train all day with her, and then do what usual business they had to attend to. Rogue never minded, but now she was thrown into a whole different scenario. Although Xavier had called for a formal dinner, she was sure that it would still result in chaos.

Rogue looked in her closet and tried to find the right thing to wear. Formal dinner to her meant dressing for the occasion. Searching, Rogue found the right dress. Changing out of her normal clothing, she slipped into the dress.

It was black, with while trim along the neckline and bottom. The top was strapless and in a corset like fashion. To keep her skin covered, Rogue wore a skin tight sheer black leotard beneath. The bottom of the dress clung to her hips, and then flowed loosely to the ground. Rogue put on some short black gloves and black high heels. She pulled her hair back slightly, letting her white bangs fall and frame her face.

Checking her makeup, she made sure she was done up to perfection. With Emma around, Rogue learned to always look your best. No matter what.

Satisfied with her appearance, Rogue went down for dinner, only to find that she may have overdone it slightly. 'Formal' to this group must have meant 'throw on whatever you can find'. Rogue stood for a moment, thoroughly confused.

Rogue had been the last to arrive for dinner, so when she stood in the doorway to the dinning hall, everyone took notice. The busy activity and voices stopped, all observing Rogue's confused form. The Professor smiled at the girl.

"Come sit down Rogue." He said kindly.

Rogue still stood there. "Ah thought you said this was a formal dinner?" She said, her voice full of confusion.

The Professor laughed lightly. "Yes, I had called for a formal dinner. Around here, that usually means that everyone is to attend, and we don't have take-out or pizza."

"Oh." Was all Rogue could manage.

"Please do still sit down." The Professor instructed.

Rogue moved to an empty seat, as if on auto-pilot. Her mind was still trying to process why they would call if 'formal' then.

The empty seat was between Logan and Scott, and when she sat down and realized, she was slightly relieved. Sitting next to Scott was Jean, and then Kitty, Kurt, Tabitha, Rahne, Jamie and Hank. At the end of the table sat Professor X, next to Hank and Sam. Next to Sam was Ray, empty seat, Roberto, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Remy and Ororo, ending with Logan at the other end of the table.

Rogue silently cursed her luck when she saw Remy sitting across the table so near and smirking at her. She also cursed that Ororo was right across from her, eyeing her carefully. Rogue could already tell that Ororo didn't trust her. She brushed it off though and just sat there quietly. As food was being passed around, small conversation could be heard. Rogue didn't pay attention though, just passed something when asked. But when all of the food was passed out, the conversations got louder, and almost any peace that had once been at the table shattered.

Rogue could tell why they kept an empty chair between Roberto and Ray. The two were almost immediately at each other's necks, one having been offended by something the other said. Sam was talking quietly with the Professor and Hank about something, with Jamie trying to jump in every once in a while. Rahne was talking to Jamie when he wasn't distracted. Tabitha was flirting with a slightly uncomfortable Kurt, while Kitty and Jean made plans on going to the mall later this week. Hearing the word 'mall' must have sparked something, because Jubilee stopped trying to flirt with Bobby and jumped into the conversation. Amara was telling Tabitha to leave Kurt alone, and also heard 'mall' so she jumped in also. Ororo sat quietly and observed all that was going on around her, eyeing Rogue when she thought she was not looking. Logan sat in silence, giving kids the eye when they got too rambunctious. Remy was sitting and staring at Rogue with that lopsided smile of his.

"You look très belle tonight, chere." He said, his grin never leaving his lips.

Rogue looked over to Remy and decided to be civil. It was dinner after all. "Thank you." She answered briefly.

"No one tol' you dat formal don' really mean formal, non?" He asked her.

"No. Where Ah was before, formal dinner meant dressing for the occasion." She told him.

"An' jus' where was dat, chere?" Remy asked, a smug smile on his lips.

Rogue didn't respond for a moment, and was about to answer with an 'It's none of your damn business' when Logan interrupted.

"Shut it Gumbo." He said harshly.

"Logan, it would be interesting to learn exactly where Rogue was before." Ororo said, jumping into the conversation.

"Let's not give the kid the third degree over dinner." Logan said.

"I was merely asking a question." Ororo stated simply.

"You musta been somewhere real fancy, chere." Remy said, observing her figure for about the hundredth time.

"We all got out secrets, 'Ro, Cajun, you should both know that." Logan said sternly.

The conversation stopped there; everyone going back to eating their food silently.

After a while of silence, Scott broke it. "How has your first day back been going?" He asked Rogue from beside her.

Rogue looked over at him and smiled slightly. "It's been alright."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't show you around, I've been really busy. Did anyone give you the tour of the mansion?" He asked her.

"No. Ah've been fine on my own though." She responded.

"Nonsense, I'll show you around the mansion tomorrow. You can't go walking about blindly." He said with a slight laugh.

Rogue laughed with him. Not because it was funny, but almost at the irony of it. Scott had to walk around with ruby-quartz glasses or his visor on all the time because he could not control his mutation.

Rogue continued to smile when she noticed Remy's slight frown. Was he upset she was talking to Scott and not him? 'Too bad. This should teach you for prying into my business' Rogue thought, and placed her hand on Scotts arm.

"Ah'd like that. Ah've only had people bothering me, not offering to help me. Thanks." Rogue said, trying not to smirk when she noticed Remy's frown deepen.

"You're welcome, it's the leastI could do to help make you feel back at home." Scott said, smiling. He had been slightly shocked by Rogue's contact, but took it as her warming up.

"Didn't you have some leadership t'ing to deal wit t'morrow, Scott?" Remy asked, breaking into the conversation.

Scott looked over at Remy, his lips now in a fine line. "No. I don't." Scott said forcefully.

"I t'ought dat you did, homme." Remy said a little more forcefully himself.

"I already said I didn't. Rogue, don't worry. I'll show you around the mansion and the town if you like also." Scott said, knowing that adding on more time would piss Remy off more.

"Non, chere. Yo' can't have Scott be showin' you 'round de town. He don' know what you'd want to see." Remy told her smoothly.

"And you would?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Sure as…" He started but Rogue interrupted.

"As nice as it is to have you boys vying for my time, I think I'll go with Scott. It's awfully nice of you to offer." Rogue said sweetly, looking over to Scott and smiling.

Remy frowned and his eyes darkened. He didn't like losing out to anyone. Especially Scott. And _especiall_y for the time of a gorgeous fille. And it was worse, because he knew that Rogue was doing this to bother him. Remy finished his meal quickly and left the table, leaving Rogue slightly flirting with Scott with Logan looking on suspiciously and Jean looking angry.

* * *

He went to the roof again. He needed some time alone. He didn't care who she spent time with, did he? No, but he did care that she was doing it to provoke him. But then, why did it provoke him? Remy shook his head. He didn't care one way or the other; he just didn't like the whole situation. The girl had come back, but from a vast amount of time with the Hellfire Club. Remy didn't know everything about them, but he knew they were bad news. Rogue's intentions as to why she was back were unclear. That bothered him. He wasn't really worried about the safety for the school, he just wanted to be ready for anything she threw at them.

Feeling a gust of air, he saw Ororo land down a few feet away from him on the roof. She came over and stood near him.

"Yo' don' trust her, do you Stormy?" Remy asked.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Remy questioned.

"It is hard to say. I knew Rogue when she was a great deal younger, coming up on nearly six years ago now. She was just a little girl then, but she had already been through some hard times. The Professor had found her orphaned in New Orleans, trying to fend for herself. He offered her help, and she accepted, not having anywhere else to turn. She was always a quiet child, and kept her distance from us, for fear of her mutation. But she was still a very close part of the family. She and Logan were the closest. He took it very hard when she disappeared, because he had been away and not able to help her. Hank took her disappearance the hardest, for he had been the only adult here, and she had been taken under his watch.

"From what the Professor had told me about what had happened to her, she has been destroyed and put back together. Her memories are fragmented, and she cannot remember all of her past. I cannot yet tell if she was put back together with any of her old self remaining. The Professor, Hank and Logan have all accepted her with open arms, blindly and much too quickly. I wish to find good in her also, but I can feel that she has become such a lost soul; she is so deeply damaged. I fear that it may be too late to bring her back." Ororo said sadly.

"I am sorry Remy, it is always pleasant to talk to you, but I should go. The others cannot handle the dinner cleanup with the children by themselves." She said, laughing lightly and leaving the roof.

Remy didn't respond. He feared now that he had a part in the destruction of the Rogue.

* * *

X-Mansion Rec. Room

Rogue was sitting on a large dark blue chair that was placed in the corner of the room next to the small bookshelf, reading a book she had randomly grabbed silently to herself. She had changed after dinner into what she was wearing earlier today, and had come down to pass some time. Then the rest of the kids came filing in. Ray, Bobby, Sam and Roberto were in a heated game of pool on the other side of the room, while Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, Tabitha and Kitty talked on the couch, watching a teen drama on the TV. Scott had been dragged away by a not very happy looking Jean, and the two haven't been seen since. Kurt was in the kitchen, getting a 'snack' although they had just had dinner.

Jamie sat near Rogue, watching her. When Rogue would look up from her book and at him, he would look away shyly. After a couple times of doing this, Rogue got tired of his gaze.

"Do you want to come over and read with me?" Rogue asked nicely.

Jamie seemed a little stunned, but nodded his head. He came over to her and sat on the ground by her feet, leaning against the chair.

Noticing he did not grab a book, Rogue smiled.

"You want to ask me a question, don't you?" Rogue asked, her smile on her lips.

Jamie nodded his head again, and nervously started. "Did…did…did you really hurt Mr. Logan today?"

Rogue's smile left her lips. "No, Ah didn't. Mr. Logan looked okay to you, didn't he?" Rogue asked.

Jamie thought for a moment and then nodded his head again. Rogue's smile returned. 'This kid is adorable.' She thought.

"You wanna go grab some ice cream with me?" She asked him, putting her book away.

Jamie nodded his head furiously and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her out the door talking excitedly about the ice cream. Rogue laughed and let him lead her on.

The other people in the room had all watched the display, and were shocked, to say the least. They had all only known Rogue for a day, but they thought they knew enough to know that she was a major bitch. But she was just really nice to Jamie, and had even let him touch her.

"Freaky. Like, seriously. She was such a bitch to me earlier today!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, and don't forget she stabbed Mr. Logan." Jubilee said.

"Yeah, and she attacked the boys also." Amara pointed out.

Walking over to the girls, the boys had confused looks on their faces.

"Dude, that chick is seriously mentally unstable." Ray said.

"But she's totally hot." Bobby said. He got a slap upside the head from Ray.

"Did you see her at dinner? She was totally flirting with Scott!" Jubilee said.

"No way! Is that why Jean looked so upset?" Tabitha asked.

Kurt came teleporting in with a "BAMPH" and a lot of food in his hands. Knowing he was missing something, he asked "What did I miss?"

"Rogue was like totally nice to Jamie. She's getting ice cream with him right now. And get this, she totally let him touch her and like drag her out of the room." Kitty explained.

Kurt just looked thoughtful for a moment. "I cant really imagine that, but I know she has a kind soul, somewhere."

"Are you full of it, Kurt? That bitch is insane!" Roberto sneered.

"Shouldn't we try and see the good in people?" Kurt questioned.

"Dude. She _stabbed_ Logan." Ray said, as if talking to a two year old.

Kurt stuffed his mouth with some of his food, giving up. He wasn't going to be able to talk the others into seeing the good in others.

* * *

After some time with Jamie eating ice cream in the kitchen, Rogue noticed it was getting late.

"Come on kid, you better get to bed." She told him, taking his empty bowl and putting it in the sink.

Jamie protested slightly, but Rogue insisted. "Seriously, it's getting late. Don't you have school in the morning?" She asked him.

Frowning and pouting at the same time, Jamie answered with a positive "Yes."

Rogue smiled. He was way too damn cute for his own good. Rogue mocked a stern face. "Come on young man, up to bed. I'll finish cleaning up."

Jamie jumped off the counter and ran to the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"You know, no matter what anyone else says, I like you." He told her, and then ran off.

Rogue frowned slightly. She wanted everyone to trust her, but she also wanted to keep everyone at arms distance. That's why she said she couldn't control her powers. She didn't want anyone getting too close.

Cleaning up the kitchen, Rogue left and went to go train in the weight room. Everyone was still in the rec. room where she had left them, and Rogue passed by silently. Reaching her room, she changed into a solid black leotard that resembled a one-piece bathing suit, and threw on her combat boots and a large worn dark green zip-up hoodie over it. She didn't worry about exposing her skin, because she knew that everyone else was previously occupied. The weight room was still on the first floor of the mansion, and Rogue jogged to it. There were several blue training mats on the floor, while many work out machines filled the rest of the room. A couple large punching bags were hanging from the ceiling also. Moving to a training mat, Rogue sat down and started to stretch out. Stretching enough to be satisfied, Rogue started on the punching bag.

Throwing small punches to warm up, she then moved on to a combination of punches and kicks. Rogue threw off her hoodie to gain better movement, and started to work more vigorously. With her assault of combos and dodging her imaginary opponent, she started to loose herself in her concentration.

* * *

Remy was done sitting on the roof and decided to lift some weights to work off his frustrations. He was frustrated with himself for pushing Rogue. What Ororo had told him made him feel guilty for trying to force her into talking when she clearly wasn't ready. Walking into the weight room, he smiled slightly. Rogue was beating a punching bag enthusiastically. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed what she was wearing. Or wasn't wearing. She was in only a leotard and showing off all that glorious skin he knew she had under all her layers. She hadn't noticed him yet, or if she had, she was doing a great job at ignoring him. He smirked, as he leaned in the doorway and started a slow clap.

Rogue snapped her head toward the door when she heard the noise. Realizing it was Remy, she returned to her punching bag with a new found vigor. He had been bothering her non-stop, and she was not too fond of him at this point.

Remy didn't like to be ignored, but his smirk did not leave his face. Walking up to Rogue, he held the punching bag.

"Yo' lookin' magnifique, mon chere." He said, looking her up and down.

Rogue did not stop her attack on the bag.

"I wanted to apologize for dinner." He said smoothly.

Rogue stopped her assault, but kept punching the bag slowly. "Why? Did you make it?" She asked coyly.

Remy's smirk increased. "Non. I t'ink you know what I'm talking 'bout though, chere." He said.

"Why do you always assume I know what you're thinking?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry for pushin' you. All day really. I jus' wanted you to know dat I was sorry, petit." He said sincerely.

Rogue stopped punching all together. Was he really apologizing? Had she ever had someone apologize to her before?

"Remy jus' wanted you to know." He said, walking away and out of the room, leaving Rogue slightly dazed.

* * *

Okay, another long chapter for everyone. I beat my last record by 3 pages, but I'll chalk that up to way more dialogue. Some notes on this chapter:

-It's really hard to do a German accent, so I have kinda skipped that part. I didn't mess around with his background, so he was still raised in Germany. I'll try to incorporate it in slowly if everyone misses it.

-Remy isn't talking in the third person as much as I had originally planned; its kind of more for less serious things and comic relief. Again, I'll try to incorporate it in if y'all miss it.

-Logan probably seems slightly out of character in this chapter, and I apologize. Let's just chalk it up to Rogue's return.

-Rogue probably seemspretty mentally unstable. She's trying to find her way back into actually having to interact with more than just rich old guys and people who train her. She'll level out soon.

I think that's it so far, I probably forgot something, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

**Miss Information:** Rogue will find her old awesome personality sometime soon. She's just got to adjust to everything. Remy always had a knack for bringing out that little wildcat in Rogue, didn't he? That wont be changing! Your very welcome for the Mague moment. It wasn't hard to incorporate (wow, that's my favorite word today) into the story. And it didn't hurt, not to worry. Anytime you need a little something, ask in a review and I'll see if I can oblige.

**Chained2aMask:** Rogue wasn't expecting Rems at all. She probably didn't even remember him until she saw him again. Rogue and Warren won't be an item in the long run, but who's to say? Remy does sometimes need to be pulled down a peg. Thank you for your review and high five!

**Dark Anime Love:** It is a good quote…I may just use it later on. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Kitty and Kurt will be playing larger roles later on, everyone will…maybe. Remy is back for good now, unless I feel evil and take him away for a while…but I don't know if I could do that to myself…so, nevermind. He's back for good! Thank you for your R&R!

**Spicy Sweet:** Happy ending? Possibly. I don't want to give everything away, but yeah, its possible. ROMY goodness should make everything better, not to worry. Thank you for your review!

**Iesha:** Thank you! I'm so glad that you actually stuck with my story, even after the first couple chapters…eek! Anyways, thank you so much!

**Nettlez:** Haha, Remy and Rogue getting it on…jeez, I might have to change the rating…lol. Warren is taking a back seat, like Remy was for a while. But, he may be back sometime soon! Oh, Warren was around 18, while Remy is only slightly older and was around 19. Thanks for your question and your R&R!

**Roguechere:** Thanks! Oh lordy, I know my first couple chapters were real short, and I'm glad you stuck with me anyways! I wrote in a little bit to help clear things up for you, but yeah, she's kinda at a loss for large chunks of her memory, especially about Xavier's. She only really remembers the bad stuff: getting yelled at and being all alone when she was kidnapped. But then there is Wolvie, and she remembers being kinda close to him, so there is only some good stuff. Her powers, she wants to keep everyone at arms distance and doesn't want anyone to get too close to her. She doesn't want any real emotional attachment to these people. I hope I cleared things up a little! Thanks for your review!

**Ishandahalf:** Aw jeez, I'm so happy your enjoying my story. Yeah, I was hoping that y'all wouldn't expect Remy to be there. Haha, to tell you the truth, I haven't written the exact end to this story yet, and I'm a little torn myself! I'll try to keep it coming quickly to help satiate everyone's need for ROMY! Thank you for your review!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you for your consistent R&R! It really helps keep me going!

**Yaya bitchy fish:** LOL! Thank you so much for your review! Yeah, I thought she was going to do a quick search and kill when I first started this story, but I soon changed it. Thank you so much for the R&R!

**A.M.bookwrm247:** Yeah, you gotta love the bad-boy. I think it's a genetic flaw in females to always fall for them…Remy will hopefully be a wicked combination of bad and good, that handsome devil! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for your review!

Alright, another chapter comes to a close as I start to work on the next. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Thanks even if you just read!

OH! And my offer is good for everyone! If you have something you would really like to see happen or what not, write it in a review and I'll try to write it in!

Thanks again!

-Razor


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Rogue jumped at the sound of a loud alarm clock buzzing. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the time: 5 a.m. She groaned, she usually had no problem waking up early, but she hadn't slept very well last night. Throwing the alarm clock across the room, it stopped buzzing when it hit the wall. Smiling at the destroyed clock on the floor, Rogue got out of bed and stretched. 'Damn, Ah am really gonna need a new bed…' She thought, groaning as her back popped. It was definitely time to go run some sims in the DR. She changed out of her pajamas and into her black leotard she had on last night. She hadn't even worked up a sweat last night, because Remy had come in and thrown her for a loop. He had apologized to her.

'Insufferable man.' Rogue thought, throwing on a large dark green sweatshirt. Her ever present black combat boots completed her morning workout attire, and she walked out the door, grabbing her gloves on the way. Slipping on her gloves, Rogue made her way to the danger room and walked right into a running simulation.

Taken by surprise, Rogue was hit by a laser beam and thrown into the wall. Groaning, Rogue called on Wolverine's healing ability and healing her aching body and wounds. Too bad she couldn't do the same for her sweatshirt, it was almost completely incinerated. Tearing what fabric was left off her body, Rogue's adrenaline started to pump. This is what she had wanted. Searching to find the source of the laser beam, she didn't have to look far. A large metallic robot was coming at her. Smirking, Rogue took to the air and flew straight toward the machine, but before she had time to attack a loud voice cut in and called for the simulation to end. Still high in the air, Rogue frowned.

"Rogue! What the hell are you doing?" The voice demanded.

Turning to the control room, Rogue didn't need to look to know that the voice belonged to Logan.

"Attacking the big robot." She explained casually.

"Rogue, you interrupted the X-men's simulation…" He said, and he said more, but Rogue didn't listen as she looked down on the ground.

The X-men were standing on the ground, all looking up at her. Scott had his head turned up to her, and Jean didn't look all too excited to see her. Kitty looked only mildly annoyed, and Kurt teleported closer to her. Remy was standing and looking calmly up at her fingering a glowing card between his digits.

"Oh."

"Now that you're here though, get down there and run a sim with the team, Stripes." Logan instructed.

"No. Ah cant." She said shaking her head.

"Get down there. If your going to interrupt, your going to run the sim right." Logan said gruffly.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"What? Rogue, you get your ass down there." He said dangerously.

"No. Ah didn't mean to interrupt. Ah just wanted to run a sim or two."

Logan growled. "Well now you're running some sims. Get your ass down there _now_."

"No. Ah cant." She repeated more forcefully this time.

"And why not? You give me one good reason, and I'll let you go." He said smirking.

"Ah'm not covered enough to train with the others." She said, pointing to her outfit.

"Just be extra careful. Now get into a formation with the rest of the team." He told her, his smirk widening.

Rogue frowned. She stared at Logan inside of the control room for a while, then flew down to land near the X-men. She kept her distance, but followed when they moved into a formation.

"Stripes, get in closer. You can't be hanging on the end." Logan instructed.

Glaring at the control room she moved in closer. A new simulation washed over the metallic room and the team moved together through what looked like a maze.

"Alright team, we move and get through this together. We need to have each others backs. Rogue, we'll help you through this." Scott said, addressing the team, then Rogue.

Biting back her snippy comment, Rogue just nodded.

Scott led the way, with Jean and Kurt flanking him. Kitty stayed in the middle while Rogue and Remy stayed in the back. Moving in the maze, they came to a dead end, but it also had a group of armed men waiting for them. Scott let his optic blast go, targeting and hitting the man in front. Jean used her telekinesis to fling one man into the wall. Kurt teleported to one man who was shooting his gun and took it from him…with his tail? Rogue just watched, only slightly confused with the tail thing, because of the memories she had gained from the three boys earlier, she knew that Kurt was not what he appeared to be. Shrugging it off, Rogue still watched as Kitty phased through some bullets flying at them. Remy jumped into action as cards appeared in his hand seemingly out of nowhere and charged, getting thrown into the direction of the guards. The exploding cards physically stopped two guards long enough for Jean to mentally immobilize them. Kitty phased through the guards guns and short-circuited them. With one last remaining guard, Scott blasted him again against the wall.

"Alright team, let's go." He said, turning and back and re-tracing their steps. They all fell into formation automatically after him. Rogue shrugged again and followed suit.

"Stripes, get your ass in motion. You wanted to run sims, you got it. Now make yourself useful." Logan's voice said cutting through the room.

Rogue sneered and stopped herself from making a rude comment or gesture. She did sort of like Logan after all. Following the rest of the team, they ended up at another dead end. This time though, Rogue was the first to move, charging into the fray and attacking. Unsheathing her claws she leapt at the man closest to her and was about to stab him through the chest when suddenly, the simulation ended. The guards and maze disappeared, and the X-men stood still when Logan's voice came booming into the room.

"Damn it Rogue!" Logan seethed.

"What!" She cried out angrily.

"Stay there. The rest of you, go hit the showers. Now." Logan demanded menacingly.

The rest of the team took one last look at Rogue and heeded Logan's demand. Rogue sighed and sat down. She did something wrong again. Logan came storming out of the control room and right up to her.

"Get up. Get your ass up right now." He told her.

Rogue stood, and Logan wasted no time in jumping down her throat.

"Now listen. If you don't stop your reckless behavior, you won't be in the mansion anymore. You got everyone scared. I can smell it on 'em. I know all about your need to defend yourself, but that doesn't always have to end with someone dead on the floor. I had to learn that one myself. If you don't hold yourself back, you won't be welcome in the mansion anymore." Logan told her, warning clear in his voice.

"But…" She started but Logan cut her off.

"There's always a way, Rogue. There is always an alternative. You need to find that. Look, we teach the kids to defend themselves, and to always avoid the kill. We try to teach morals, but the final decision is up to you." He told her. "But if you can't do that, you have no reason to be here."

Rogue nodded. "Ah understand." She told him, and then walked out the door. She headed to the showers and washed on automatic pilot. Her mind did not clear until she was back in her room lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling and there was a knock on her door.

"Rogue?"

'Scott.' Rogue thought.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her through the door.

'Shit. Ah almost forgot. He's showing me around.' She thought, tempted to slap her forehead.

"Give me a half-hour. Go grab some breakfast, Ah'll meet you in the kitchen. Is that okay?" She asked getting up from her bed.

"Sure thing." He responded, and Rogue heard his retreating footsteps.

Rogue quickly threw on some black pants and a white tank. After putting her boots on, she pulled out a black blazer and put it on. Doing her makeup, she donned some deep crimson lip gloss and dark eyes. Taking her hair out of her towel, she brushed it quickly and decided to let it air dry. Grabbing some short black gloves, Rogue made her way out the door and to the kitchen.

She was early because she wanted some breakfast herself. The kitchen was in the same chaos that it was in yesterday, and it was still slightly strange to see for Rogue. But quickly dismissing it, she grabbed some orange juice and toast. There were also eggs, sausages, bacon, pancakes and other assorted breakfast foods, but Rogue settled on her toast, OJ and a couple pieces of bacon.

She moved to the less chaotic side of the table, with Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt each eating their breakfast and talking with each other. Rogue sat in the empty seat next to Scott, with Jean giving her a slight look as she sat down. Taking a drink of her orange juice Rogue dismissed the look.

"So, like…what all can you do? You like totally fly and have those crazy claws like Mr. Logan, only yours are like, different. But like, what else can you do?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"Well, Ah have a lot of powers locked inside me. Anyone Ah touched in the past, Ah can bring up their power." Rogue explained.

"So that means you have my powers?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." Rogue replied simply, taking a bite of her toast.

"Enough about her powers, vhere are you from? I have noticed a slight southern accent." Kurt asked Rogue. He was no longer wearing his image inducer, and his appearance was demonic, but not terrifying. Blue fur covered his body, and his tail was swinging around, almost with a mind of its own.

Rogue smiled over at him. "Yeah, your right. Ah'm originally from a little town in Mississippi." She explained.

"So what else do you remember? I thought your memory was gone." Jean asked slightly accusingly.

"Jean, this really isn't the time…" Scott started but was interrupted.

"Then when is the time?" Jean asked.

"No. It's fine. Ah'd rather tell her than her trying to get it out of me forcefully." Rogue said, her voice low. "Ah said my memory isn't together. My memories are fragmented, sometimes lost all together, especially about this place. There are even long periods of time that are just blank. Ah don't remember any of you entirely, but Ah remember you always jumped into my mind." Rogue said standing and walking away. Stopping in the doorway, she turned to look behind her. "Your pretentious act hasn't changed either." She called over her shoulder before walking off.

Jean looked infuriated as Kitty stifled a giggle. "Like, sorry Jean. But she like totally burned you." Kitty said, trying to explain her giggle.

"I can't believe she just said that! The Professor should know that she's so vicious!" Jean said, her pride clearly hurt.

"Jean, she's not vicious. She is merely looking out for herself. Ve shouldn't push her vhen she clearly needs space to adjust." Kurt said while stuffing a large bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"I'll go check on her." Scott said, standing and going after Rogue.

* * *

Rogue went to the rec. room, knowing someone would eventually find her, but for now she was alone. She knew she had a feeling about Jean. "Damn, you stab one person and no one trusts you…" Rogue mumbled as she sat in a corner chair.

"Non, chere. Dat's not true. Plenty o' people trust ya, they jus' stupid for doin' so." A voice said from the shadows.

"And why would you say that?" Rogue asked, knowing Remy was somewhere in the room.

Remy was sitting in a large chair facing a large window, its back to the rest of the room. Rogue hadn't noticed he was in the room because even Remy's tall form was hidden from view. He got up and stood leaning on the chair, facing his body toward Rogue.

"Well, I happen to know some stuff dat they don'." He told her.

"Oh?" Rogue asked standing while crossing her arms and raising a brow in question.

Remy walked up to her, and made sure there was little distance between their bodies. He leaned down close to her and whispered softly. "I know dat you spent a long while wit' de Hellfire Club, petit."

Rogue's spine straightened and a frown formed on her lips. Of course he knew. He was the one who handed her over to them. Rogue noticed his close proximity and moved away from him as he stood there with a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's none of your business, Swamp Rat." Rogue spat when she had moved back closer to the wall.

"Swamp Rat?" He asked her. His face seemed almost perpetually concealed in shadow of his long bangs, but you could see he had raised one brow in question. He even sounded amused.

"Yeah. New Orleans, right?" Rogue asked, raising a brow of her own.

Remy smirked. "N'Awleans is de place, chere. But we got no swamp rats, only River Rats dat sneak over de Mississippi."

Rogue frowned for a moment. "Bite me." She scowled.

Remy's lips turned up. "T'ought you'd never ask, chere." He said huskily and moving closer to her.

Rogue smiled, and then sauntered up to him as her lips turned into a plump pout. "No more name calling, sugah." She said seductively, closing the distance between them.

Remy watched as she swayed her curvaceous figure and stood for a moment. "An' jus' what do you propose?" He asked her, a lustful smile playing on his lips.

Rogue inched closer to him and laid one of her hands on his well muscled chest. "Ah don't know…Ah was hoping for a truce, but Ah'm not sure if Ah can trust _Le Diable Blanc_…" She said in a husky whisper.

Remy heard her whisper, had even read it on her lips, and with her hand still on his chest, he quickly grabbed her and trapped her against the wall with his body. "You shouldn't go diggin' in other people's closets if you don' want your own opened, _chere_." He told her warningly, his red on black eyes glowing and lowered into slits.

Rogue's pout curled into a smirk.

Remy had her body in a crushing grip, and if he used anymore force, the wall would probably start to crack. Rogue's smirk suddenly turned into a look of fright. Just then, Scott came in, looking for Rogue and found her being held against the window by Remy's body, her face full of fear.

"Gambit! What the hell are you doing?" Scott called out, his hand raising to his glasses.

Remy didn't move or respond in any way. He kept his red and black gaze on her emerald one. Her eyes were wide and bright, but Remy knew she was just putting on a show. After a long silence, Remy threw Rogue to the side and walked away. Rogue inwardly grinned as she hit the ground and then put on her best 'kicked puppy' face. Scott came rushing over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Scott asked her after she had gotten back on her feet. His voice was evident with his concern.

"No, Ah'll be fine. Ah'm just a little shaken up." She said weakly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, turning her gaze away from his.

"It looked like something." He told her.

"Well…Ah don't know. We got into a little argument. Don't worry about it." Rogue replied, her voice wavering in hesitation.

"It's my job to worry about it." He said in his best 'leader' voice.

"No. Ah'll work this out. It's personal. Please don't." She told him, her voice stronger.

After a moment of contemplation, he responded. "I'll let you handle this. But you know you have help here in the mansion." He said.

"Thanks." She said, her eyes outwardly showing her appreciation. Inwardly, Rogue smirked.

"Anytime. Now do you still feel like that tour?" Scott asked her.

Rogue smiled. "Sure thing. It's awful sweet of you to do this."

"Not to worry. Everyone needs a little help once in a while." He told her walking out of the rec. room with her by his side.

* * *

…A while later

"…and that's the mansion. The ins and the outs. Did you want to go grab some lunch in town? I can show you around a little then afterwards." Scott asked finishing the tour he had given Rogue.

"That would be great. Ah didn't finish my breakfast. Ah'm starving!" Rogue said agreeably.

Scott laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Things will get better. I know it."

Rogue nodded in silent agreement. 'Things will get better, but Ah can't guarantee for you…' Rogue thought with an inward smile.

She and Scott walked through the halls and headed for the garage where Scott's car was parked. On their way there they ran into Kurt and Kitty.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"We just finished the tour of the mansion. We're about to go to lunch now." Scott told them.

"Awesome! Are you guys going into town? Because it would be like completely awesome if we all had lunch together! Kurt and I haven't even had like any time with Rogue!" Kitty said.

"Uh…sure. We can take the jeep then." Scott said, continuing toward the garage.

The foursome made it to the jeep and Kurt 'ported himself and Kitty into the back seat. Rogue was about to jump into the passenger seat when she heard a loud sound. Remy had started up his motorcycle, and he stared at Rogue for a moment, his eyes burning. Rogue actually shivered at the sight before the motorcycle carrying the furious form of Remy went thundering off. Scott looked over at Rogue and smiled weakly. Rogue shook off the strange feeling she had and jumped into the jeep. With everyone in, the group made their way into town. Kitty leaned forward and turned on the radio to a pop station and started to dance in the back seat. Rogue's lips turned up slightly in disgust, but she kept her hands in her lap. She was tempted to change the station, but instead she got distracted when Scott asked a question.

"So, what does everybody want to eat?"

"Like anywhere that has anything vegetarian." Kitty answered, not stopping her dancing.

"I vouldnt mind a burger." Kurt said, rubbing his stomach.

"Rogue? What would you like?" Scott asked her.

"Ah don't have anything specific. Anywhere will be fine." Rogue replied.

"Burgers it is!" Kurt said excitedly and pumping his arm into the air.

* * *

After some time and small talk in the car, they pulled into the parking lot of a burger joint called "McMaynard's". As everyone was filing out of the car, Kurt was practically dancing in the parking lot.

"Cool it Kurt. Like, it's embarrassing!" Kitty told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the building.

"I hope you don't mind. This is just a little local place, usually used for a drive-through, but it's also a restaurant inside." Scott told Rogue as they walked inside the building.

Kitty and Kurt had already started to order, having snagged a booth in the corner. The waitress waited for Scott and Rogue to sit down to finish their drink orders. After handing the four some menu's the waitress left to get the drinks.

"So like how was the tour of the mansion? It's awesome isn't it? Is it like you remembered?" Kitty asked, then gasped when she realized what she had just asked.

Rogue frowned slightly but didn't say anything, figuring to let it slide.

"Like, I am so so so SO sorry. I totally didn't mean it! I just start talking and sometimes I cant stop, and its weird because I like totally know I'm doing it but I still cant stop myself, and like, I usually just end up with my foot in my mouth and I totally didn't mean to say that, I like know that you cant remember anything, or not anything more like not much I guess, and like---" Kitty rambled. Rogue sighed as she tuned the petite girl out.

"Look, just shut up already." Rogue insisted.

Kitty clamped her hands over her mouth and nodded her head.

"You don't need to censor yourself around me. Ah'm not made of glass." Rogue told her.

Interrupting the conversation the waitress came back with drinks, and took their orders. Kurt ordered the most food, almost ordering more than the other three combined. With the orders taken, the four were silent for a while until Scott interrupted the silence.

"So…how are you enjoying Westchester so far?"

"It's different than New York City, but so far it's been okay." Rogue answered.

"You were staying in New York then?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. But if you'll excuse me, Ah have to use the washroom." Rogue replied, getting up from her seat and moving toward the restroom.

* * *

—In the washroom—

Rogue sighed. She hadn't thought that infiltrating Xavier's would be this tiresome. Jean seemed like super-bitch to her, Kitty asked stupid questions and didn't know when to shut up, the stupid 'new mutants' said bad stuff about her, and then there was that annoying Cajun. The only good points of the whole thing were Logan and Jamie. She respected Logan as an equal; besides…he seemed to respect her also. Jamie had accepted her, face-value. Rogue felt bad that he was being manipulated by Xavier at such a young age.

She opened the window to the washroom and flew through it to the outside. Rogue breathed in the fresh air. She hadn't been outside much when she was growing up. She trained inside, and when she grew older, she went out sometimes at night. Shopping with Emma didn't really count as being outside, since most of the time they were inside stores.

'Damn, Ah need to contact Ms. Frost…' Rogue remembered.

'_Ms. Frost?'_ Rogue asked telepathically.

'_Rogue. How are things going?'_ Emma asked back, establishing the link between the two women.

'_Alright, but Ah can't chat for long. Can we meet tomorrow? Ah'll fill you in with everything then.'_

'_Fine. I'll clear my schedule for lunch. Meet at the usual place.'_ Emma told her, disabling the telepathic link.

Rogue jumped back through the window and headed back toward the booth.

* * *

—Back in the Restaurant—

"Vell, she left rather abruptly." Kurt mused.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, she like totally doesn't want to talk about her past."

"You guys, think about it. I wouldn't want to re-live what she's been through. She just needs time to adjust to everything, and she'll come around. Trust me." Scott reassured them.

The two younger occupants of the booth nodded. The Professor had told them all that she had been through something awful. They figured Scott was right. Rogue needed time to adjust; after all, it was only her second full day at the mansion.

The waitress came with their food just as Rogue was returning from the washroom.

"Ah'm sorry—" Rogue started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Not to vorry, mein freund. Ve know you need your space." He said.

"You better eat your food before Kurt scarfs it down!" Kitty said giggling while elbowing Kurt lightly.

"Not funny, Katzchen." Kurt said good-humoredly.

Rogue smiled and took a bite of her burger.

* * *

…After everyone had finished their food, the four made their way out the door, with Kitty giving Kurt a hard time about how much he eats. Scott and Rogue walked a little behind them, laughing at their antics.

"Did you want a tour of the town?" Scott asked, looking over to his side where Rogue was.

"How about another time. Ah need to talk to the Professor today." Rogue responded.

"Sure, no problem. We'll head back to the mansion and you can meet with the Professor." Scott agreed.

The four jumped into the jeep, that Kurt so affectionately called the 'X-Jeep' and they were off. Kitty leaned forward to change the station on the radio and Rogue was relieved. Then the station stayed on country, and Rogue visibly cringed. Kurt leaned forward in his seat behind Rogue and whispered. "No one else in the mansion likes country as much as Katzchen." He whispered, laughing lightly.

Rogue just nodded. It seemed almost out of place for Kitty to like country. Rogue definitely pegged the younger girl as the pop happy-go-lucky music lover, but it seemed she had a little more depth than just that. Kitty also seemed like a real dancer. She danced to everything, even if the song was slow, she would sway slightly with the music. Rogue watched the younger girl until they had reached the mansion again.

Kurt teleported out of the car with Kitty. Rogue took her seatbelt off and flew out of the car.

"Show off!" Kitty smiled.

Rogue smirked. "You could have phased through the car."

"No. I always short circuit it, and Scott gets mad…" She said laughing and running toward the door and phasing through, with Kurt on her heels, teleporting into the mansion.

"I do not!" Scott called out defensively.

Rogue hovered a few inches off the ground. "Well, thank you Scott. It was very nice of you to take the time to do that. Ah'm going to go see the Professor now. Ah'll see you later, sugah." She said before flying out of the garage and toward her bedroom window.

Scott stood there for a moment smiling, then headed into the mansion himself.

* * *

Rogue landed on the balcony to her room, opened the window and stepped inside. She sat down on her bed and looked around. Something was different. She looked at the nightstand by her bed and noticed there was a card lying there. A playing card. It was the ace of spades. Rogue picked it up and inspected it, but there was nothing special about it. Rogue threw the card out her window, knowing Remy had something to do with it. She wasn't sure what the card had meant, but she shrugged it off and headed to the Professor's office.

When she reached his room, she stood outside the door and debated on knocking or asking to come in telepathically. Figuring to have some fun, she decided on telepathically.

'_Professor? Can Ah come in?_'

'_Of course, Rogue._' He answered back.

Rogue opened the door and found the Professor behind his desk with some papers in front of him. She sat in one of the chairs across from his desk and waited for him to say something.

"What can I help you with, Rogue?"

"Ah wanted to ask if Ah could go and get the rest of my things tomorrow." She asked him.

"Does this mean that you plan to stay here?" He asked her, one of his brows raised.

"Yes. At least, Ah think so. If Ah'm allowed to stay."

Xavier smiled kindly. "Of course you are allowed to stay. It is a joy to have you back with us."

Rogue just smiled.

"Have you informed your guardians of your intentions?"

Rogue nodded.

"If you do not mind my asking, who were the people you stayed with before?"

"A kind group of social businessmen and women." Rogue told him.

The Professor smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Someday I would like to meet with them and thank them for taking such good care of you."

Rogue nodded again and moved to get up.

"I would like you to go down and see Dr. McCoy when you have a chance. Your new powers are very interesting, and we would like to run some tests." Xavier said, stopping Rogue in her tracks.

Rogue paled even more than usual and just slowly nodded, quickly leaving the Professor's office.

* * *

The next day came fast, but not fast enough for Rogue. Last night had been tiresome, but only because she had pushed herself to train for hours. Disgusted with herself for falling out of her strict training routine so quickly she had pushed herself hard. Rogue had trained in the DR for hours, and had only stopped when the X-men, minus Remy, came in for their morning training session. Logan had invited her to join, but this time she had a choice and had declined. She grabbed some breakfast before going back upstairs to shower. After showering she went back to her room to change. She had to wear something to fit Emma's standards.

She picked out a black corset top with white lace lining the top with some black dress pants. A black tailored overcoat and white gloves and heels finished her outfit. Adding a silver necklace with a diamond studded queen chess piece she did her hair, pulling it back slightly, letting her loose waves curl down her back. Her eyes were dark, and her skin flawlessly pale. Adding some crimson gloss to her lips, Rogue inspected her appearance. Satisfied, she walked out to her balcony and stood in the slight breeze.

Rogue was looking forward to her lunch with Ms. Frost. She already had a car waiting for her when she went downstairs.

Kitty ran into her, almost quite literally if she hadn't phased through Rogue. Rogue stopped in her tracks for a moment, feeling the odd sensation of the phase. Kitty turned around and was already apologizing, then stopped when she saw Rogue's attire.

"I'm like so sorry! I wasn't looking where—hey, like what's going on? Where are you going totally dressed so nice?"

"Kitty, Ah really don't have the time. Sorry, but Ah have to go." Rogue said, not turning around and walking out the door to the black car. The driver opened her door for her, and she slipped inside, leaving a confused Kitty to ponder and ask around the mansion if they had any clue what Rogue was up to.

The drive to New York City was a little long, but the car was comfortable. They had packed it with champagne, water, a mini-bar and assorted treats. Rogue slipped right back into her Hellfire routine and sipped on a glass of champagne. Rogue needed to get out of the X-mansion. There were so many kids scurrying about like mice, blind to the cat in their midst. Reaching the restaurant, the driver parked and opened the door for Rogue to get out. The restaurant was one the Hellfire Club owned and Emma was already on the terrace with a martini.

Walking up to the woman in white, Emma stood and gave Rogue a short embrace when she reached her.

"Sit. I ordered one of your favorites." Emma instructed.

Rogue smiled a genuine smile. She was so happy to see Emma, even if she had only been away for three days. The woman in white was gorgeous, her outfit slightly similar to Rogue's, but completely white. She sat elegantly with her legs crossed with her drink in hand. Rogue sat across from her in a similar fashion, taking off her overcoat and revealing her white shoulders.

"So, how has your little vengeance mission been going?" Emma asked her.

"Well, Ah suppose. Ah'm not fully trusted, but Ah suppose that is to be expected." Rogue replied.

"And why do you say that?" Emma asked, arching one perfect brow.

"Ah did stab Logan. But he has a healing factor." She said, waving her hand to dismiss it.

"So you've been playing nice?" Emma smirked.

"As nice as you have taught me." Rogue responded with a smirk of her own.

"I've taught you how to manipulate anyone, Rogue."

"Yes, Ms. Frost."

"Now, tell me in detail as to the past couple days." Emma instructed.

Rogue complied and explained what had been going on, leaving out Remy's appearance.

"Well, you haven't been making it easy for these people, now have you? Memory loss will only excuse you for so long, you will have to interact and answer questions." Emma told her.

"But how can Ah, when what Ah know is the total opposite of what they believe?" Rogue questioned.

"They really are little x-disciples, aren't they? Rogue, we have taught you everything you need to know. It's all up to you now. This is your own personal revenge."

"Ah know. Ah'll do better. Ah promise. Ah'll make you and the Club proud." Rogue said with conviction.

"Good. Now, you need to get on their good sides. Make them trust you with their lives, so when you rip their very life from them, you can see the pain in their eyes. Where's the fun in extracting revenge if you had just went on an assassination mission." Emma told her sternly.

Rogue nodded her head. This is what she had wanted. She wanted to kill Xavier for all of the pain he had put he through.

"Now, be a good girl and flag down the waiter, I need a new martini."

* * *

After lunch Rogue accompanied Emma back to the Hellfire living quarters. Rogue needed some of the stuff she had left. Picking what she wanted to bring with her, she told the Hellfire Club guards, who were now acting as movers. The other members were away on business, each on their own private task. Rogue was sad she could not see Sebastian and Erik, but enjoyed the fact that Selene was away doing whatever she did. 'Probably torturing someone mercilessly.' Rogue mused.

With her belongings picked out, Rogue was about to leave when Emma stopped her.

"Rogue. I wish you the best." She said coming toward the younger woman.

Rogue knew it was better to not say anything, and just silently and graciously accept Emma's kind words. But Emma wasn't done, as she hugged Rogue and whispered in her ear.

"Erik sends you his love."

Rogue smiled, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Rogue just nodded and walked to the car, slipping into the open door. The drive back to the mansion Rogue was planning her new game plan. Upon reaching the mansion, Rogue showed the guards where to take her stuff, and instructed them to get rid of the old stuff.

"Make this place look good." She instructed.

They saluted her with a "Yes miss." And started on her room, with Rogue walking to the kitchen. She thought it odd that no one appeared to be in the mansion. Walking carefully, she took in the surroundings, making sure nothing caught her off guard. Reaching the kitchen, she found a note addressed to her.

"Rogue-

Off saving the world.

(Or at least our town)

-Kurt"

'Nice of them to leave a note.' She thought, smiling. He had drawn a stupid little happy face, but she figured that may have been Kitty. So that explained why there didn't seem to be anyone around. Taking a seat on a stool, she leaned back and enjoyed the silence. But it didn't last long. The X-men and a few New Mutants came through the kitchen door in dirty, odd uniforms.

"Hey, who are the armored movers?" Bobby asked the group.

"They are with me. Sorry, Ah needed some men to do the grunt work of redecorating my room." Rogue told him, still leaning back on her stool.

It seemed like it was the first time they noticed she was in the room, because they all looked a little shocked at seeing her.

"That explains it." Bobby said. "But why are they armored?"

Rogue laughed. "They are also my old body guards. Don't worry about them. They'll do their job and leave."

"_You_ had body guards?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, the one woman army needs body guards?" Roberto nearly sneered.

"Hey, lay off. We just got back from a mission, I don't think you want a DR session." Scott told them.

The two hot-tempered boys grumbled something unpleasant and walked out the door, leaving the group.

"So, if you're like redecorating your room, then you're going to be staying with us?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Ah'll be sticking around for a while. The Professor promised to help me with my powers, and Ah intend to make him keep his promise." Rogue told her.

"Vell, this is all exciting! Ve saved the vorld, and ve have a new addition to the X-men! I think this calls for a celebration!" Kurt said, bamphing over to the fridge and taking out a load of food.

"You're wearing awfully little cover. Don't you think you should put on some clothes?" Jean asked her.

"Nah. Ah think Ah'm fine for right now. So long as y'all keep your distance." Rogue said smirking.

"I think you should. What if you 'accidentally' absorb someone?" Jean asked accusingly.

"Jeez, Jean. Leave her alone. I like the new look." Bobby said staring at Rogue in her revealing shirt.

"Enough about clothing, we need to go back to the Professors office for a summary of the mission." Scott told everyone.

"But, I vas almost finished making a feast." Kurt nearly pouted.

"Its okay, Fuzzy. We'll be back in a bit." Kitty told him.

"What's all this Ah hear about missions and saving the world?" Rogue asked.

"It's official X-men business. _You're_ not on the team." Jean said snootily.

Rogue shrugged. "True. Ah'm going to go check on my room. Have fun with your mission stuff." She said, standing up and walking away.

She walked to her newly decorated room and sighed in content. She couldn't bring all that she had wanted, because the room was too small, but she had made sure to bring back the most important thing of all: her bed. Rogue sunk onto her bed with a sigh. She had also brought whatever else could fit into her room, and a loveseat for her balcony. Getting up off her bed, she walked outside and sat on the black loveseat, watching the sun go down. Not having the best view, Rogue flew up into the air and sat cross legged floating in the air above the mansion. She figured the others had informed Xavier of her return when they had their after-mission thing. Enjoying the cool air, Rogue stayed in the air like that for a while, meditating. She missed her sessions with Erik and decided to keep her focus with meditation.

Hours later, Rogue's mind was clear and she heard someone come out on the roof. It was hard to tell if it was her imagination, so she turned around to see Remy standing there, then turning around and moving to go back into the mansion.

"Wait, please stay." Rogue called out.

Remy stopped for a moment upon hearing her voice. There was something new to it. It wasn't hard; it was soft and almost pleading. He didn't feel like talking to her, so he kept moving to go back inside.

"Please. Ah wanted to apologize." Rogue tried again.

Remy stopped this time and turned around. His eyes were hard and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. In the dark, he was a very intimidating figure, concealed in shadow with his red eyes glowing through the darkness.

Rogue landed back on the roof and sat down, patting a spot near her, welcoming him to sit next to her. He stayed where he was at, but did look ready to listen to her.

"Ah'm sorry for yesterday. Ah just…Ah don't know. Ah'm in a whole new situation, and Ah'm still trying to adjust." Rogue said.

After a long moment of silence Remy moved closer to her. "That still don' explain how, or _why_, you know what you know." He told her. "Also don' explain your foul attitude."

Rogue sighed. "Ah don't really know anything. All Ah know is a flash of a memory in New Orleans with stories being told about Le Diable Blanc. Ah figured it was you since you match the description and are from New Orleans."

"So you don' really know." Remy stated.

"Yeah. Ah don't really know much of anything…" She said softly, bringing her knees up to her chest and arms around her knees.

"I'm sorry fo' dat, petit." Remy said, moving closer to her and sitting next to her small form.

"You got nothing to apologize for." Rogue said, looking up at Remy.

Remy looked down at Rogue. She seemed so small again, like when he had first seen her. Her arms were bare, and her exposed flesh seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was so vulnerable and beautiful right now. He sat next to her and looked up at the stars.

"You know, don't you?" Rogue asked.

"Know what, chere?"

"You know about my staying with the Hellfire Club."

"Yeah, petit. I do." He said, almost guiltily.

"They helped me a lot. Ah was so confused, and they helped me." Rogue explained, looking at Remy.

He just looked back at the young woman beside him. Her eyes were nearly pleading with him to believe her.

"Ah woke up…and Ah was so confused. Ah was just so lost…so hurt…" She choked, holding back her tears.

Remy didn't know how else to comfort her, so he wrapped one of his covered arms around her shoulders and gave her silent support. She cried into his chest, holding onto his shirt with her gloved hands. Remy thought back to the night he had taken her away from the laboratory/prison facility. Rogue was so small then, and she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had looked like a fallen angel. The young woman in his arms now was different from the girl he had held before, but still the same.

Rogue stopped crying and pushed herself away from him lightly. "Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have broken down."

Remy smiled. "Nah, chere. We all need a cry ev'ry once ina while."

Rogue laughed lightly. "Even you, Swamp Rat?"

"Dere we go wit' de names…"

"Ah should go cover up." Rogue said standing up.

Remy leaned back on his hands. "No need, chere. I like de look."

Rogue gave a wry smile. "Thanks for listening to me, Remy."

With that she flew back to her balcony and walked inside her room; leaving Remy on the roof, trying to grasp what had just conspired between the two.

* * *

Alright, another chapter! Sorry for the update slowness…I have no good excuse besides being lazy. Thanks fo reading though!

-I wrote in Kurt's accent…if it's wrong or too much, please do tell.

-A little ROMY goodness…

-Jean…can we all tell I don't like her very much? I promise I wont bash as much if it offends anyone…

I think that's all with my notes on the chap…uh…hope y'all enjoyed!

**Rogue31:** Thank you so much! I'm glad your liking the story, and I'm glad that I can put something new out there. Thanks for the R&R!

**GothicRain:** Wow, thank you so much! I'm just having fun writing what's in my head! Rogue does have control, she just wants to keep everyone at arms distance. She doesn't want to form any real relationships at the moment. So, yeah, she's fooling them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chained2aMask:** I hope I straightened things out, a little. Her intentions may be unclear for a while, but its all to keep y'all guessing! Scott and Remy will probably exchange some more words as time goes by…and thank you for helping me out with Kurt's accent! It helped a lot! I'm glad your enjoying! Thanks again!

**Spicy Sweet:** Thanks so much! Rems is so much fun to write…I'm trying not to overdo him, so I'm glad its working out! I don't know why, but I'm with you on the third person thing. When people overdo the third person, it annoys me. Rems will bust it out once in a while, but its not his main way of talking. Thanks for your review!

**Iesha:** Oh wow, thank you so so SO much! (Haha, I sound like Kitty) I'm really flattered you like my story so much! I'll try to keep updating regularly! Thanks for your R&R!

**Miss Information:** Yeah, the New Mutants are supposed to be annoying…at least for now. Jamie is a great kid, and Rogue likes that he accepted her face-value. The new mutants may get better, but with hot-heads like Ray and Roberto, you never know. Lol, thank you so much! Mague may not be my favorite, but you write it well. Thank you for your reviews!

**Yaya bitchy fish:** Haha, thanks again! Yeah, its fun writing in the new mutants. Rogue cant just be accepted with open arms, now can she? I'm glad your enjoying my story! Thanks again for the R&R!

**Unforgivable Horror-Dark Anime Love:** Yeah, oh man, I had Rogue stabbing Logan in my head since the beginning! It was one of my favorite parts to write! I love Logan, don't get me wrong, but there are so many possibilities with that healing factor of his. Everyone seemed to dislike the new mutants…and with good reason. Quote was great, wish I had those hanging around my school. Instead, it's a poster of a cat hanging on a tree. "Hang in there". Real encouraging. Lol, anyways, thanks for the R&R! I'm glad you enjoy!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you so much for your constant R&R!

**Ishandahalf:** I love writing the scenes between Rogue, Logan and Jamie. I don't know how else to respond to your review but with a big thanks! Wonderful reasoning, you may be right on a lot of that. I'll try to keep it coming out quick! Thanks for the R&R!

**Roguechere:** Thank you! I was just worried Logan seemed a little too soft. But thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying everything so far! Oh, yeah, my chapters seem to be getting very long, don't they? Haha, sorry, I'm giving y'all more bang for your buck! Lol, thanks for the R&R!

**IvyZoe:** No worries. Thanks for your reviews! Remy did come off as slightly annoying, but he was mostly testing to see how far he could get. Sorry I didn't write the whole tour with Scott and Rogue…it just seemed like it may be boring. I couldn't think of any odd interruptions. I hope you enjoyed though! And thank you for your review!

Alright everyone, thank you so much! It makes me so happy with reviews! Funny how those things make you get off your butt and write. Lol, thanks again! I hope you all enjoyed!

-Razor


	17. Chapter 17

Merde…I'm so sorry everyone for the late update…but my computer has been a jerk and I had to get it fixed twice within the past 2 months. And each time they took a couple WEEKS to fix it. When I finally got my computer back, I asked what took them so long, and they just brushed it off, saying they were busy. Jerks. So, again, I am sorry. As to how late this REALLY is, the comp fixing kept me away for a while, but then I have no other excuse than just writers block and laziness. But on to the disclaimer and story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Rogue's time at Xavier's grew easier as the weeks passed. She had been warming up slightly to everyone. Trying to gain everyone's trust was harder than it seemed. Ray, Roberto, Jean and Ororo seemed to be still having trouble with her appearance at the institute, but she supposed that was to be expected. She _had _taken out Ray and Roberto the first night…and she _was_ sort of flirting with Scott…and she _did_ stab Logan…but everyone else seemed to be taking it all in stride now.

The Professor had asked her to join the X-men again, and she had hesitantly accepted. Rogue was now an X-man. With a stupid costume to boot. One look at the costume they had chosen for her, she nearly cringed. It was a black bodysuit, which didn't bother her, but there was a dark green 'X' or something across her chest. Little shoulder guards with 'x's on them and a belt with another 'x' seemed to complete the outfit. The boots weren't bad, but the whole ensemble would make Emma roll over in her grave. If she were dead.

Rogue decided she needed to make some adjustments…or just throw it out all together. Examining the garment, Rogue decided to not use it and make her own outfit. Searching her closet she found her many different variations of black bodysuits. Putting on a full bodysuit she grabbed a dark green strapless 'bathing suit' and put it on over the bodysuit. Dark green opera gloves and thigh high boots completed it. Looking in the mirror, Rogue wasn't sure about this ensemble. It looked good, but it just didn't feel right. Not finding anything suitable, she was about to give up when she remembered the training uniform Erik had given her. She dug in one of her drawers and found it.

It was a strapless black corset bodysuit with white lining. There was a white stripe around her upper right thigh, and a little lower another white stripe around the left thigh. A thick metal choker with large studs on it had sleeves connected to it, but large holes were cut in the top of them, leaving her shoulders bare. Grabbing the 'x' belt, she took off the 'x' insignia and put it on a white belt of hers. The belt hung loosely off her hips, not tightly around her waist. Taking the boots given to her, she put them on and inspected her appearance in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed the finishing touch and put on her gloves. She was about to change when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rogue? Like can I come in?"

'Kitty.' Rogue thought. The two girls had been getting a little closer over the past few weeks.

"Yeah. Come on in." Rogue replied.

Kitty phased through the door and nearly skipped over to Rogue with a huge grin on her face.

"What is it, Kit?" Rogue asked with a sigh. Kitty always came in and told her whatever gossip she had heard, always extremely excited.

Kitty opened her mouth to talk, and then shut it when she noticed Rogue's outfit. "Whoa. Like wicked hot, Rogue! What is that outfit? Are you going out? Whoa, you're not like a dominatrix or anything, right? I mean, that metal collar and all…"

"No. Ah'm not. This is my new X-men uniform. The one y'all gave me was…not acceptable." Rogue told her.

"Aww! How come you get a sexy X-uniform?" Kitty pouted.

Rogue smirked. "Because Ah can fill it out." She said with a swing of her hips.

Kitty's pout increased. "Not funny, Rogue."

Rogue laughed and walked over to her closet, searching for something. "You know Ah'm just kidding. And besides, _you're _the one who always brings it up."

Kitty smiled. Yeah, that was true. Once Rogue had started to warm up, Kitty couldn't help but comment on Rogue's 'assets'.

'The girl is like a 'My Little Gothic Barbie' doll.' Kitty thought.

Finding what she was looking for, Rogue brought out a black bodysuit. "Here, try this on." Rogue said, throwing the garment to Kitty.

Kitty caught it and looked at it excitedly. Rogue turned around to give the girl her privacy as Kitty began to change. Rogue turned around when she heard Kitty tell her it was okay, and she couldn't help but give a slight giggle.

The suit was a little too big, and instead of clinging to her, it hung slightly. The suit was all black, but had a few strategically cut holes in it above the chest, on the back and on the hips. Poor Kitty's small frame didn't quite fill it out as planned. Kitty looked hopeful, and struck a pose.

"How's it look? Do I look sexy as all get out?" Kitty asked, striking a couple more poses before looking in Rogue's full length mirror. Seeing her reflection Kitty frowned.

"Sorry Kit." Rogue said.

"No, like its cool. I'll find something…" She said smiling and grabbing her clothes she ran and phased through Rogue's door grinning like an idiot.

Rogue shook her head and laughed. The pint-size girl was a laugh to have around. Annoying at times, but still a laugh. Rogue stood for a moment and psi-searched outside her room before attempting to change again. Sighing, she waited for the knock on the door.

"Chere? You in dere?" Came Remy's voice outside her door.

"What do you want, Cajun?"

"I was jus' lookin' for mon chere an' figured you'd be in yo' room." Remy replied smoothly.

Rogue sighed again. Remy had taken up calling her 'his dear' in French the last few weeks. Rogue and Remy had been getting along well enough, and Remy had been flirting almost mercilessly with her.

"Come on in, Swamp Rat."

Remy came through the door looking behind him in question.

"Did I jus' see de chat running t'rough yo' wall ina très étrange outfit…?" Remy asked obviously confused but finding humor in the image.

Seeing Rogue standing in the room Remy leaned against the wall, forgetting all about Kitty's odd outfit, and looking Rogue up and down. The outfit she had on clung and accentuated every luscious curve on that girl's body. Remy smiled in appreciation of the sight.

"You gonna be knockin' de enemy out wit' yo' looks, chere." Remy said humorously.

Rogue laughed at Remy's joke, even if it wasn't very funny. "What did you want, sugah?"

Remy walked closer to her and kept the smile on his lips. "I jus' wanted to see mon chere, an' dis lil' outfit you got on makes dis Cajuns day."

Rogue smiled. She was in a good mood because she had made a new and highly acceptable X-uniform. "So, now that you've seen me, get out so Ah can change."

"Non, no need chere. Don' be shy, you can change." Remy said, grinning lustfully.

Rogue smirked and used her TK to open the door. "Get out, Swamp Rat." She told him pointing to the open door.

Remy didn't move from his spot for a moment, but then gave a slight bow and left the room, figuring it best not to test Rogue when she was actually in a good mood. The girl had been hot and cold since she came, and Remy liked her better when she was in a better mood. He still liked her when she was in a foul one, but a more amiable Rogue was better for everyone's health.

Rogue took her new and highly improved X-uniform off and changed into a black miniskirt with black tights underneath and her chunky combat boots. A short black tank and a sheer dark green cover over the tank adorned her torso. Her short black gloves completed her outfit. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she put some crimson gloss on her full lips and headed out the door.

Remy was outside waiting for her, leaning against the wall. He looked her up and down again and smiled. "You still lookin' très belle, mon chere." He told her. "I like de skirt." He finished with a grin.

Rogue smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "Thanks, but what are you doing?"

"I got some t'ings planned later today, so if your askin' me out on a date…" He started with a slight grin but was cut off by Rogue.

"That's not what Ah meant, and you know it. Why did you wait for me?" Rogue asked him.

"Growin' up, I was taught dat a gentleman should escort a belle femme such as yo'self to her destination." Remy told her smoothly, offering her his arm with a slight bow.

"When you find a gentleman, send him my way then, Cajun." Rogue said smiling and walking away.

Remy frowned slightly, but followed after Rogue. "Am I not good 'nough for you den?"

"Ah never said that." Rogue said sternly, stopping and turning to face Remy.

"You didn't have to." He said, his red on black eyes glowing with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Remy, lets go get something to eat now." She told him, taking his arm in hers and beginning to walk down the hall again.

Remy walked in stride with Rogue, both heading toward the kitchen. He switched their arms so that he had the upper hand, and didn't look as if he was the one being led. Rogue noticed, and inwardly smiled, but didn't change anything, letting Remy have his masculine pride. Reaching the kitchen, the two southern mutants walked in arm in arm. The sight of Rogue and Remy together wasn't very surprising to the others in the kitchen; it was the sight of physical contact. Remy had been hanging around Rogue more than the others, and she had been letting him for the most part, but she never let anyone touch her. Not that anyone else really tried to physically touch her, for fear of her mutation. Remy led Rogue to a chair and pulled it out for her, and she graciously sat. The interaction between the two made the others take notice of Rogue's amiable nature as she and Remy chatted at the table together.

Scott and Jean weren't sitting far away and Scott said a curt good morning to them. Jean smiled, but it looked almost forced until Rogue smiled back genuinely. The two young women had not been seeing eye to eye since Rogue came, but Rogue was in a good mood and figured she didn't need anymore bad blood between the two. She had fun pushing Jean's buttons, and knew that the fact that Jean couldn't enter her mind frustrated the older girl beyond anything Rogue could do. The telepathic powers of many strong telepaths combined and her vigorous training let Rogue erect psionic shields so strong that not even Xavier could enter her mind without Rogue letting him.

Everyone's thoughts and conversations were disrupted when Kitty came phasing through the wall in an absurd outfit. She was still wearing the black bodysuit Rogue had had her try on, but she had added more elements. A gold bodysuit peeked from the holes cut in the black one, and some blue gloves on her hands. She also had on a red miniskirt, complete with an x-belt. A blue strangely shaped mask covered her eyes. The most absurd thing about the outfit was the roller-skates and oddly colored leg warmers. Kitty tried to strike a pose, but was a little off balance from the skates, and what was meant to be a sexy pose ended in looking awkward. The younger occupants of the kitchen were stunned for a moment, and they were about to jump into action to ridicule the young girl when suddenly they all froze.

Kitty stood in her spot and giggled. "Told you I would like, come up with something!" She directed toward Rogue.

Rogue smiled and nodded. "You definitely did, Kit. But Ah'm not quite sure it's the right look."

Jean and Scott were staring at Kitty in disbelief still while Remy leaned back in his chair and addressed Kitty. "Chat, I don' know 'bout dat outfit. May be a little too flashy. We aint even gonna get a good fight outta de enemy if you keep dat uniform. You gonna go 'bout stunnin' dem all b'fore de fight even starts." He said smoothly with his signature lopsided smile.

Rogue pointed at the other occupants of the kitchen. "Look what you did to the new recruits. They can't even say a thing."

Kitty blushed furiously. "You two might be right. I'm going to like go back my old uniform. It was more comfortable, and well, we can't like have the enemy all drooling over me. That would be like totally disgust! Besides, these skates aren't that easy to move in." Kitty said, the last with a slight frown. She began to skate out, then turned around and thanked the two southerners.

Rogue let go of the telepathic hold she had kept the new recruits restrained with, and made sure they just forgot what had just conspired. Kitty was a fragile girl, and for the others to rip into an outfit she had obviously spent some time on, would just crush the young girl. Rogue smiled over at Remy in silent thanks for going along with gently telling Kitty when she hadn't even asked him to.

Remy smiled back at Rogue and gave her a wink. Scott and Jean seemed to finally recover from Kitty's strange outfit and they both just slowly shook their heads. The new recruits went back to what they were doing before Kitty's appearance. Rogue and Remy returned to their conversation before also.

* * *

After having breakfast, Rogue made her way to the recreation room with Remy following closely behind. Rogue was still in a good mood so she grabbed a pool stick and sat on the edge of the table.

"You want to play, Swamp Rat?" She asked Remy.

He just smirked back in response. "I don' t'ink dats such a good idea."

Rogue arched a brow at that and leaned one arm back on the pool table while still holding the stick in her other hand. "And why is that?" She asked him smirking herself.

He came over closer to her and stood before her. "I don' want to hurt yo' feelin's when I beat you so easily, mon chere."

"Cajun, you couldn't beat me at a game of pool even if Ah was blindfolded." She goaded, leaning forward and closer to him.

Remy leaned in himself with a smirk on his lips. "Care to wager?"

"What are the stakes?" She asked, one brow raised again in question.

"If I win, you go out wit' dis handsome Cajun on a date." He said, and then leaned closer to her and whispered huskily in her ear. "An' I also get a goodnight kiss."

Rogue leaned back away from him, feeling her heart race at his close proximity and suggestion. She kept a smug smile on her lips and played along. "Alright. It's your funeral after all. But if Ah win, you have to…" She trailed off and then leaned in to his ear and whispered something.

A genuine smile appeared on Remy's lips as he leaned away from the beautiful young woman. "Aw now chere, you be pure evil, you know dat?"

Rogue just hopped off the pool table and smirked. "You love it." She said flirtatiously as she walked to the other side of the table and got the balls together. She wasn't sure why she was really flirting with Remy, but she chalked it up to her good mood and boredom.

Remy gave his lopsided smile. "More'n you know, chere."

"Grab a stick, Cajun. Let's get this started." Rogue said, racking the balls and setting the cue ball in position.

"Ladies first, mon chere." Remy said, grabbing a pool stick and leaning against the table with one arm and motioning with his other for her to go first.

Rogue smiled and leaned over slightly to set up her shot. Shooting expertly, she broke the set up balls and ended with a stripe in a corner pocket.

"Looks like your stripes, Stripes." Remy said, obviously amused.

Rogue sneered playfully as she leaned over to set another ball into a pocket. Rogue moved around the table to her next shot, and ended just beside Remy. Eyeing her next shot, Remy leaned in close to her face and blew slightly in her ear as she shot, distracting her and making her miss. Rogue straightened up right away and poked Remy in the chest. "That's cheating!"

Remy just smirked as he lined up his shot. "Alls fair in love an' pool, petit."

A smile formed on her lips and she nodded. "Your right, Remy." If he was going to play dirty, she could too. She noticed she better do it soon, because Remy was an excellent pool player, and had already sank his first shot. Moving into the view of his next shot, she leaned over the table to show a fair amount of cleavage and pouted sexily.

Remy was looking at the ball in front of Rogue's form, but it was hard to keep his concentration when more of her skin was exposed and she had the look on her face like she did. Shaking his head he focused all his attention on the shot and set the ball into the selected pocket.

Rogue pouted for real, and decided to up the ante of her distraction. She came around to where he was setting up his next shot. She moved behind him and leaned forward into him and placed her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a back rub. Remy was surprised when Rogue leaned into him, and even more so when she began to rub his shoulders. Too distracted, he missed the shot and immediately Rogue stopped her action and found her next shot.

The two did this for a long while, each distracting the other so they would miss their shot. With only one ball left each, it was Rogue's shot. She had to lean a great deal to get this shot and she couldn't find a position that didn't feel awkward. Just about to shoot when she felt Remy's body behind her, and covering her own with his, and taking hold of her arms and leaning his face beside hers.

"Your doin' it wrong, chere. You gotta hold de stick like dis." He whispered into her ear, and moved her arms into a better position.

Rogue's heartbeat sped again. The two had been flirting with each other the whole game to distract the other, but this was a very intimate position she was now in. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she shivered involuntarily. She was unsure why he was so intimately touching her when he knew about her "uncontrollable" powers. She looked over at him and stared into his red on black eyes and found herself forgetting about the game of pool they were playing. Remy's eyes darkened as he leaned forward slightly, their faces so near now.

Before anything could happen, an alert from the Professor interrupted them. "X-men, suit up and meet at the x-jet. A disturbance needs our attention."

The two separated themselves from each other and took a moment to clear their heads. They looked at each other, knowing something might have conspired between them without the interruption. Not saying a word, the two went their separate ways to go change.

* * *

Everyone suited up and met quickly. The other members looked at Rogue's outfit a little strangely, knowing they had given her something different, but no one said anything. The Professor wheeled in toward the team. "Everyone, board the x-jet. I'll explain the mission further on our way."

The team did as he said and sat waiting for the briefing. Scott and Jean sat next to each other, as did Kitty and Kurt, leaving Rogue and Remy sitting next to each other. The Professor was in front of them, with Logan piloting.

"There has been another disturbance, and it seems to lead to the team of Acolytes again. They are stealing some high tech equipment from a defense industry. I am not sure what they need the equipment for, but we have to stop them. They are destroying everything in their path, and with no regard for the innocent." He told them all. "Usual team formation. Stop them from their goal."

The team nodded as they landed and the team jumped into action. Rogue followed in formation, but when they reached their opponents, she stayed behind for a moment to observe.

A group of men were laying waste to everything they saw. There was a very large man, built beyond anything Rogue had seen before. He was extremely tall, must be over seven foot. The thing that caught Rogue's eye though was his metal skin.

Another tall but wiry man in a bright orange and red suit with flaming red hair was controlling the fire that burst from the flame throwers at his wrists. He was laughing maniacally and turning the fire into running horses.

A blur passed by, and then another tall and wiry young man stood still for a moment. He was in a teal and silver outfit, and had white hair. A smirk on his lips formed as he ran past again and began to fight with the x-men.

A very feral and large looking man stepped out of the flames, and Logan immediately engaged in a battle with him. Knowing Logan would take care of the man himself, Rogue looked at the others again.

Another figure came out of the flames, an overly large figure. A young man that was big. Really big. He got blasted with one of Scotts optic blasts, and yet it didn't seem to phase him.

The earth began to shake and Rogue looked to where the tremors were coming from, and found tall young man of medium build with brown hair. He seemed to be the cause of the earthquake.

Their last opponent didn't look tough at all. The other boys could have been intimidating to others, but this one was just a small young man, hopping around like a frog. Seeing him spit some green mucus at Jean made Rogue laugh. Poor kid got duped in the powers department.

Her observations took only moments, and then Rogue jumped into action, deciding to take all the power signatures she could. Besides maybe frog boy, she didn't need or want that. Flying into the fray, she figured to take the pyromaniac out first to stop more flames from spreading.

Reaching the young man in flames, Rogue called upon Ms. Marvels powers, and added invulnerability and super strength to the flight she was using now. Flying behind him, Rogue hovered. The pyromaniac didn't seem to notice her and Rogue laughed. Turning to face her now, he looked shocked when she was hovering with flames around her, untouched. He smiled and then shot more flames at her, surrounding her. Satisfied, the young man went back to his other flames, laughing maniacally again. Rogue came hovering out from the flames, her own laughter mixing with his. He turned around again, another shocked look on his face.

"Oy, sheila, whot gives?" He asked with an Australian accent, his face scrunched in confusion.

Rogue just smirked and took her gloves off. The young man was backing away from her, rightly frightened now. Rogue lunged forward and placed one hand on the fiery young mans face for a brief moment until he passed out. The flames around them returned to normal flames, and not forms of running horses. A moment later, Rogue felt a rush of power as she assimilated St. John Allerdyce into her. Just another moment later, the flames were under her control, and she too made them take shapes. She made the running horses, and also a large bird that looked like a phoenix rising from the ashes in flames.

Some of their opponents stopped their attacks for only a moment to look at the girl, laughing like St. John and controlling the flames around them. Rogue hovered above the flames that surrounded her. Surveying the scene, Rogue made the flames die down and vanish. It would help her team better to fight without being surrounded by flames. Now her opponents really took notice, as St. John, known also as Pyro, was down unconscious and the fire was gone.

Rogue surveyed the scene again to find her next opponent. Looking toward the young man manipulating the earth around him, she figured she should take him out next. Taking to the air, Rogue flew toward her target. He wasn't fighting anyone in particular, just making earthquakes to throw the X-men's balance off.

Reaching the young man, Rogue smiled and decided to have some fun with this one. Coming to land beside him, she just smiled and looked his way. He noticed her, backed away a little and then his eyes rolled up inside his head. Rogue cocked her head to the side watching him. The ground around her began to shake, so she lifted to the air again. The young man scowled and charged at her, ready to engage in hand to hand combat. Rogue smirked and flew up higher into the air, going behind him and tapping his shoulder. He swung with a hard right hook, but she wasn't there anymore. He felt another tap on his shoulder and swung around again, and no one was there again. Just the laughter of a girl.

The young man scowled further and looked over to Scott. "Summers! What's with this new girl?" He yelled.

Scott's own features turned into a scowl as he looked over to Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche at the moment. Before he could reply though, the overly large boy known as Blob charged Scott and threw him backward.

Rogue frowned slightly, but figured the rest of the team should take care of themselves. Turning back to her task at hand, she flew back down to Avalanche and waited for his attack. He threw himself at her with his whole body behind the force of his punch. Rogue blocked it easily, and just a moment later a flurry of punches were coming toward her. Rogue blocked the punches with a smirk on her lips. He wasn't the best at hand to hand, but she figured he could hold his own in a normal fight. But this wasn't a normal fight, and Rogue was growing tired of just blocking punches.

With her gloves still off, her smirk grew deeper. He wasn't wearing full gloves. Rogue began an attack of her own, flipping behind him and catching him off guard with a swift kick in the back. He lost his balance and fell face first into the ground. Rogue was on top of him just a second later, with her hands placed over his, touching his skin. A moment later, she let go and got up, dusting herself off. Lance didn't follow suit.

She assimilated his power and felt the rush of a new power again. Concentrating, she made the earth rumble and come up in front of the blur she kept seeing. The blur was a young man that then came rushing toward her. She readied herself for an attack, but he didn't do anything but circle around her. She felt the air around her start to become a cyclone, and lift her up. Smirking, Rogue steadied herself in the air for a moment and then flew above the mini-cyclone and down next to the young man running circles.

He stopped the moment he noticed her standing outside the vortex. He scowled and sped toward her, stopping only nearly an inch away from her, his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"What's-your-deal?What-did-you-do-to-Pyro-and-Avalanche?What-the-hell-are-your-powers?" He demanded, speaking so fast it took a moment to register.

Rogue just smiled and tilted her head to the side. "You probably don't want to get too close to me, sugah."

"And-why-shouldn't-I?What-are-you-going-to-do-to-me?What-you-did-to-Pyro-and-Avalanche?" He challenged.

Rogue reached her hand out to his quickly, but he was quicker. He sped away from her nearly all the way across the battlefield.

Rogue was about to go for the overly large boy with a blonde mohawk when suddenly a figured levitated into the fray. Rogue gasped and almost forgot all about the X-men and the battle, nearly flying to him and giving him a hug. Tears formed in her eyes and she had to fight them back. It was Erik. It was Erik that had come onto the battlefield. Rogue's mind sped a mile a minute, trying to survey the situation. She tried to contact him psychically, but something was blocking her. Erik didn't look to her, but he tapped his helmet.

"Acolytes! Grab the fallen and retreat. We have what wecame for." His strong voice ordered.

The young men followed suit, with the large boy with the Mohawk grabbing the fallen Avalanche and placing him over his shoulder. The man with the metal skin grabbed Pyro and flung him over his shoulder also. The Toadish boy hopped away and the blur came by one last time, then was gone. With the young men retreating, Erik, known right now as Magneto, turned around to Rogue and smiled to her for a brief moment before leaving himself.

Rogue smiled back, standing in the middle of the field, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and the X-men forming around her.

"Lets go." Came a gruff voice from the forest around them, with Logan stepping out, looking no worse for the wear.

The X-men moved to the X-jet quickly, but Remy walked over to Rogue. She was still standing in the same spot, seemingly frozen. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and leaned in close to her.

"Lets go, chere." He whispered in her ear.

He urged her gently with his arm, and she came with him, walking in a daze.

"You don' have to let 'em know, mon chere. We can keep dis between you an' me, neh?" He whispered again.

Rogue nodded and forced back her tears, straightening herself out on the walk to the X-jet.

"Thanks, Rem." Rogue whispered back before boarding.

* * *

I know its short, and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to get something up for everyone who has been so faithful with my story and sticking with me! Thanks again everyone, I'm skipping the writing back to the reviews this time, but don't think they weren't much appreciated! They keep me going! But just a quick chap for everyone, thanks for sticking around!

-Razor


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

The next couple of weeks at Xavier's Institute ran fairly smoothly for Rogue. Considering she had seen her old guardian and mentor on the battlefield, rumors were flying around the mansion about her, and the endless questions from the other residents, things were running fairly smoothly. Some of the rumors were just ridiculous. Rogue had overheard Jubilee telling a wildly romantic story about how Rogue and Magneto were star crossed lovers before she came to the institute, and some tragic event had pulled them from the other, and the stress and shock of the heartbreak is what caused Rogue's memory loss.

She had also overheard Bobby telling some others that Rogue was really some secret agent sent by some even more secret agency to be on a highly secretive secret mission involving obtaining secret information on the X-Men, and Magneto was…he had trailed off, apparently in deep thought, and Rogue hadn't bothered to finish hearing the rest.

The rumors didn't bother her, even the nearly constant questioning, she was taking in stride now. Sure it was all annoying, but not nearly as much as Xavier asking her to go see Dr. McCoy in the med lab to run some tests on her mutation. Xavier and Logan had even asked her about the battle afterwards.

* * *

--- flashback

The team had boarded the X-jet and were waiting for Rogue and Gambit. No one had been seriously injured during the fight, mostly because everyone was distracted by Rogue. No one knew exactly what she would do, or how far she would go, so Scott had especially kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't go too far. When Magneto had come on the scene, Rogue had stopped right in her tracks. No one was sure the reasons for it, but she also seemed out of it after he and the Acolytes had left. Scott was going to go to her, but stopped when Gambit had got to her first.

When the two X-men in everyone's thoughts had boarded the jet, everyone was quiet, and the two went to the back and sat down. Rogue seemed less distracted and had even answered Kitty when she asked if she was alright.

Upon reaching the mansion the team filed out of the jet and Xavier asked them all to go back to his office for a de-briefing. On the way, Rogue noticed some of her new team mates glancing at her but ignored it. Remy had placed his hand on the small of her back as silent comfort, and Rogue couldn't help but feel slightly better with his presence.

The X-men found seats in Xavier's office and waited for the Professor to talk.

"That was a good fight, X-men. The main objective did not get accomplished because Magneto came onto the scene and had already gotten what he had come for. Nice team work everyone, and great defensive strategy Scott. Does anyone else have anything else to add? I would like for you all to openly discuss the battle with each other." Xavier told them.

Scott spoke up first. "I don't agree that we had all worked as a team, Professor. Rogue, you didn't stay in formation and had gone off to attack on your own. I had to keep an eye out for you to make sure you didn't seriously hurt anyone." He reprimanded.

Rogue just nodded and waited for more.

"I would like to know what you did to those two." Scott nearly demanded.

"Ah did not kill them, if that is what you are implying." Rogue told him calmly.

"That's not what I was implying, but should I?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Leave her be, homme. De girl did nothi—" Remy started, but stopped when Rogue raised her hand to silence him.

"Scott, Ah did not kill those boys. Ah imprinted them, and we all know the nasty little after affect of touching me skin on skin. Ah did not touch them long enough to kill them, just knock them unconscious for a short period of time." Rogue explained.

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why you flew off to attack on your own and abandoned the team." Scott countered.

"Ah focused on the two that had the influence over the environment we were fighting in. This St. John, known as Pyro controlled the flame around us. Who's to say he couldn't have made the fire surround and trap the team inside? And Lance controlled the ground, and was making you all off balance. Ah made sure that the team had a better chance of staying on their feet."

"That was good judgment on your part Rogue. Those two have always made the battles difficult. You fought on your own for the better of the team." Xavier cut in.

"She still needs to learn how to stay with the team, and not abandon us." Scott said.

"Look, it's like what the Professor and Ah said, Ah was making sure that you could keep fighting. Those two had no way of actually harming me, but they threw _you_ off balance." Rogue told Scott, her voice loosing its cool slightly.

"So are you saying you're too good for the team?" Scott nearly yelled, coming closer to Rogue.

Rogue stood up and got closer to Scott so they were nearly in each others faces. Rogue was about to answer him when Logan cut in.

"That's it you two, time out. Stripes, sit your ass down." Logan said, coming over and breaking the two apart and leading Rogue back to her seat. The rest of the X-men team had been sitting back, letting Scott handle the situation, no one wanting to get in the middle of the two arguing mutants.

Rogue mumbled a few obscenities in Scott direction but sat back down next to Remy.

"Alright. I think that's enough for now. Everyone go on and get ready for dinner. Good job, my X-men." Xavier said, releasing the group from his office.

'_Rogue, can you stay for a moment?'_ Xavier asked her telepathically, making Rogue groan.

Staying behind the retreating group of X-men, Rogue waved Remy to continue on when he waited for her.

"What's this about?" Rogue asked, when she was left with Xavier.

"I was informed that you had stopped in the middle of an attack when Magneto came onto the scene. I was just wondering if it had any meaning." Xavier asked her calmly.

"Ah was assessing the new enemy." Rogue answered back, just as serene.

"You also seemed in a daze coming back onto the X-jet." He said concerned.

Rogue shook her head and smiled. "Ah'm sorry. Ah had just quickly absorbed and integrated two new psyche's and power signatures. Using those powers right away threw me off momentarily."

"I would like you to go see Dr. McCoy in the med bay then. He should take a look at you and we should probably run some tests on your powers." Xavier said again concerned.

Rogue paled slightly. "Ah'll be okay, Professor. Don't worry none about me. Ah'm fine now."

"Still, it would help us help you later on incase of an accident. With our current knowledge on your powers, we might not know enough to be of any help to you." Xavier insisted.

"Alright. But later. Ah'm a little tired. Can Ah go now?" Rogue asked.

"You may leave." Xavier told her, looking to some paperwork on his desk.

On her way out the door, Logan stopped her out in the hallway.

"Stripes. Wanna talk to you for a moment." He told her, grabbing onto her arm to stop her.

"Ah'm not really in the mood. Can this wait?" Rogue asked, slightly frustrated with all the questioning.

"Not really. I wanted to know about what happened in the battle. First hand. From your mouth. No one-eye interruptions." Logan told her, slowly walking down the hall with her, his hand still around her bicep.

"Ah already said. Ah took out Pyro and Avalanche because they were throwing the team off balance." She told him, slightly vexed he still held her arm captive.

"Not about that. You did what you had to do. About when bucket head came onto the scene. Kids say you froze."

"Ah just explained to the Professor. Ah was assessing the new enemy." Rogue said.

"That all there is to it?" Logan asked. He stopped walking and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I was thrown slightly off, because of the two psyche's Ah had just absorbed and integrated. Ah used their power signatures too soon, and the adrenaline from battle got to me." Rogue explained.

"Fine. Go on then." He told her, letting go of her arm and walking away.

---- end flashback

* * *

Rogue wasn't officially under suspicion, but she knew people still watched her. She tried to stay away from them as much as possible, doing what they hated most - training long hours and sparring with Logan. Rogue soon found that nearly every X-man hated doing the two activities, so she did them more often.

Changing in her room, she put on a training outfit that consisted of a simple black bodysuit, combat boots and gloves. She covered herself up in case Logan came in to spar, which had been happening more often than not. The two had silently slipped into a companionship that neither actually acknowledged. Heading toward the danger room, Rogue ran into Kitty. Rogue had almost slipped away undetected, but Kitty ended up catching her.

"Rogue! Like, off to go train more? You've been training like almost all day, everyday! You should give it a break and just like...hang out." Kitty told her, walking beside the older girl.

"That's okay, really. Ah want to go practice some more. Having all these powers at my disposal, it takes work to keep everything in control." Rogue said, not stopping her stride.

"You know, no one is mad at you. Or watching you. We just want you to be our friend." Kitty said, her voice dropping, as she stopped walking and hung her head.

Rogue stopped her own stride, but did not turn around. "Ah'm sorry, Kit." Rogue wanted to say more, but she couldn't think of anything else to say, so she continued on her way to the danger room, leaving Kitty standing in the hall.

Upon reaching the danger room, she went up to the control room, because she noticed it was in use. She was about to tell Logan to quit his sim and fight with her, but she quickly found that it wasn't Logan in the danger room. It was Remy. She watched him for a while, assessing his moves. He was running a sim that was unfamiliar to her. He looked to be in a facility, and it seemed somehow familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out. He was fighting an array of armed guards, and dispatched them all easily. He moved quickly, ducking and jumping, moving to some unknown location. Rogue continued to observe him, but quickly grew anxious to train herself, so she pushed a button and leaned into the microphone.

"Cajun, you jump around more than a bunny on crack." She said with good humor.

Remy immediately stopped, and discontinued the simulation. Looking up at the control room, he had a small frown on his lips. "Not nice to eavesdrop." He said, his voice surprisingly chilled.

Rogue frowned herself. "Ah wasn't eavesdropping. You weren't even talking, Swamp Rat." She bit back.

"Not what I meant, entirely. What are you doin' up dere?" He asked her, his voice warming slightly.

Rogue continued her frown. "Ah was waiting for you to finish your sim so Ah could use the danger room."

"No one's stoppin' you, petit. Come on down den." He said, moving to grab his discarded belongings.

Rogue walked into the danger room, expecting Remy to be gone, so she really wasn't prepared to be tackled to the ground. Recovering quickly, Rogue pushed him from her and stood, getting into a fighting stance.

Lunging to throw a punch at the man that had just tackled her, Rogue pulled back at the last second, her fist mere centimeters from his face.

"You want to play, let's play." Rogue said, jumping back and getting into another fighting stance.

Remy smirked and got into a stance of his own. "I'll play any time you like, mon chere. But to make dis more interestin, dere should be some rules."

Rogue arched an eyebrow and a small smile came to her lips. "What kind of rules?"

"First off, no powers. You an' your catalogue of powers don' make dis much of a fair fight." Remy said, his trademark lopsided grin on his lips.

Rogue's smile grew a little. "Alright. No powers."

"Second, since we never did finish dat li'l game o' pool, if I win, you go out wit' me on a date. Again, goodnight kiss included."

Rogue's smile grew into a smirk. "Again, it's your own funeral. But since your using the same stakes as the pool game, so will Ah."

Remy smirked himself. "Alright den, chérie. An' rule number three, if at any point durin' dis fight one o' us uses powers, de other person wins."

"Fine. But even with no powers, you're still going to lose Cajun." Rogue said confidently, getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll see 'bout dat…oh, an' whoever pins de other first, wins." He said, his smirk growing and getting into a stance of his own.

"If that's the way you want it, Cajun, then you're on." Rogue said, lunging to throw a punch, but pulling back the last moment and getting into her fighting stance again.

Remy still stood with his lopsided grin plastered upon his lips. "I'll take it anyway you wan' to give it, mon chere." He said smoothly, transitioning into a fighting stance.

Rogue studied his stance for a moment before jumping forward and throwing a punch. She wanted to test him for a moment of two before really attacking.

Remy blocked it with his arm, grabbing hers and throwing her over his shoulder. Remy knew Rogue wasn't completely going at this fight with full force yet, so it was easy for him to execute the move.

Rogue recovered quickly, landing on her bent legs in a crouch. Jumping to face him quickly, she saw that he was just standing there with that ever present smirk on his face. He probably could have won already if he had continued his attack. Rogue reprimanded herself mentally for not taking the fight seriously to begin with.

She waited another moment to plan a line of attack, and then lunged forward toward her opponent with a right punch, but quickly switching her attack into a spinning kick. Remy dodged it and jumped backward, then doing a kick of his own. Rogue blocked and parried with a quick punch to his side.

The punch wasn't anything too severe because she wasn't using her super strength, but that isn't to say that it didn't sting. Rogue was still a strong girl without the help of other powers. Remy was gauging her strengths and weaknesses just as she was doing the same of him.

Without her other powers to use, Rogue was not nearly as intimidating opponent, but with years of training and a fiery spirit at her advantage, Rogue was still a force to be reckoned with.

Removing the use of Remy's powers did not affect him as much as Rogue, as he had been trained with the use of only his one mutation. He was fast, strong and agile.

Another roundhouse kick to Remy's side, Rogue quickly twisted when he caught her leg and swung her other to connect with his head. Remy was fast, real fast, but he was also a bit smug about having blocked Rogue's kick, so he was a little too late to have avoided the combat boot covered foot connect with the side of his face.

Stumbling back, Remy could only block the oncoming attack of Rogue's, as she took full advantage of his disoriented state. With quick punches, she threw him off a little more, connecting with his sides when an opening presented itself. Rogue smirked as she continued her assault, but it quickly faded when Remy grabbed both her hands, standing straight with a small smile displayed on his lips.

Taking advantage of Rogue's surprise, Remy kicked her square in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet away, and he was on her again an instant later. Backing her into the wall he prepared a punch to her head, but she quickly dodged as the force of his fist dented the wall.

Rogue took no notice of the force behind his blow, but was quickly on the defensive again. Remy was very fast indeed, and it seemed he was taking this fight very seriously now. The two southern natives continued their own private war, neither gaining the upper hand for long.

But now it seemed Rogue was about to win the battle as she faked a punch, but instead sent a forceful kick to the side of his knee. Remy could feel something go wrong within his leg, and decided now would be the best time to end this little war.

He let her tackle him to the ground, a card appearing out of nowhere in his hand, and twisting his body so that he fell upon Rogue with the card tightly to her throat. The card upon her throat and Remy's body above hers angered Rogue as her eyes lit up with resentment knowing that she had lost. She used some TK to force Remy's body off from hers and into a nearby wall.

Letting go of her telekinetic hold just a moment later, Rogue sighed and got herself up. Walking over to Remy's figure that had landed in a heap, she offered her hand to help him and he took it. Pulling her down onto the floor with him. He held Rogue on top of him for a moment and then shifted the positions, so that his weight was upon her.

"You win, mon chere." Remy said huskily into her ear.

Rogue frowned. She knew she had lost. "Ah…lost."

"Ah, but you got a date wit dis handsome Cajun outta dis." He replied, straightening up a little and looking down upon the woman below him.

Rogue's frown lightened slightly. She supposed she would have to keep her end of the bet and actually go on the date with him. Sighing, Rogue sat up and gave a slight smile to the attractive man.

"Doesn't mean Ah have to enjoy myself, Cajun." She said, standing up and offering her hand again.

Remy smirked again and tried to stand up himself, but that kick to the knee by Rogue had actually damaged him. Failing to stand by himself, he didn't really want to accept defeat after such a sweet victory, but he figured if he got to lean on a beautiful woman, it couldn't be a total loss.

Taking her extended hand Remy allowed himself to be hoisted up by Rogue. The two walked out of the Danger Room with Remy leaning on Rogue for added support. He couldn't put much weight on his knee. He wasn't sure if Rogue had meant to damage him so much, but he was sure that he probably had to go see Hank in the med lab.

"Probably gonna have to go see Henri in the med bay, chere."

Rogue paled slightly. She hated the idea of going anywhere near there. "Ah'll ask Scott or even Bobby if they can help you down there." Rogue said, trying to hide the discomfort in her voice.

"Non. You take me, petit. Don' bother dose boys. 'Sides, you made dis injury, you should see me down there." Remy said forcefully.

"Non yourself, Rem. Ah don't think that Ah can go down there." Her voice forceful as well. "You know…" She started, her voice softening to just above a whisper. "You know Ah don't like it."

Remy stopped his slow walk. "Rogue, chere, yo' going to have to face your fear someday. Why not now?"

Rogue had been forced to stop as well. She shook her head. She didn't like getting unnerved, but every mention of a medical lab and she turned into a frightened child again.

"Rogue, I'll be right dere wit' you."

"Why are you asking me to go back? You're the one that _saved_ me, and now you want me to go back?" Rogue asked, tears beginning to form in her emerald eyes.

Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and held her close to his chest. Her body was rigid and shaking. "Shhh…mon chere. We are at de mansion. You are never goin' back to dat place. Don' worry, chérie, I'm wit' you." He whispered comfortingly into her ear.

Rogue seemed to calm down because her body relaxed against his and the hidden sobs calmed. After another moment or two, Rogue straightened up and looked over to Remy. She smiled to him and whispered "Je suis désolé"

"De rein." He told her with a smile of his own.

"Med center then?" Rogue asked, her smile still across her lips.

"S'il vous plaît."

With that the two made their way toward the med lab slowly. It seemed that in the mansion, you could never pass through the halls without running into someone, and Rogue silently thanked her luck for not meeting anyone in the halls as she reached the med lab with Remy.

Seeing the lab made Rogue freeze in her steps for a moment, but when Remy turned his head to look at her, she silently shook her fear away and pushed forward. Leading Remy through the automatic sliding doors she brought him to a bed and sat him down. Turning to leave, Rogue felt Remy grab her arm and bring her back toward his body. Holding her close to his chest again he bent down to reach her ear again.

"Merci bien, mon chere." He whispered in her ear and then let her go.

Rogue still stayed close to him for a moment before she realized Remy had let her go. She slowly moved away, her eyes locked with his ruby and onyx eyes. A moment later, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and her panic kicked in. She grabbed the large hand and with her super strength twisted the figure over her shoulder and dove on top of her attacker, her legs around his stomach and her claws poised to strike his heart.

Before she could strike, someone else had tackled her to the ground and Rogue struggled for a moment to get her other assailant off. Using her telekinesis she forcefully threw the body above her into the nearest wall. She flew over to the body she had thrown and looked down.

Rogue finally noticed that who she had thrown into the wall was Remy. Emerald and ruby eyes locked for a moment until Rogue calmed and fell to the floor herself. She stayed on the floor and didn't move for a long while, until she heard a strong and calming voice above her. She looked up to see Dr. McCoy above her and asking her something. Rogue listened to him as he was asking if she was alright and she shook her head no as response.

"Rogue, would it be alright if I were to pick you up and move you to one of the beds?" He asked her, moving closer.

Rogue shook her head no again, and lifted herself up to stand. She walked over to Remy and lifted him up as well, leading him to the same bed as before. With Remy seated back on the bed, Rogue literally flew through the medical centers doors.

"Oh my…well that was an odd occurrence." Hank said, looking at the now closed doors.

"De fille don' like med centers much." Remy said.

"She looks to have a paranoid phobia of them." Hank said, turning to the young man in front of him.

"Don' like 'em much." Remy repeated with a shrug of his shoulders. "But on to moi, mon ami."

"What seems to be ailing you, my young friend?" Hank asked, a smile on his lips as he began to examine Remy.

* * *

Leaving the med center with a new set of crutches, Remy grumbled to himself. "Always anyt'ng for a belle femme. Mon Père always said women would be de deat' o' me."

The mansion and its inhabitant have an uncanny ability to always find you in the halls whenever you least want company. And it always seems to be the person you _least_ want to see. For Remy, at the moment, it was Logan. He didn't want to explain his new accessories to the man just yet. Remy knew that Logan would get some sort of sick pleasure knowing that it was Rogue that had put Remy is his current state.

"What happened to you, Gumbo?" Logan asked, one brow raised and his lips pretending to hide a smirk.

"Jus' de usual." Remy said.

"Usual, eh? When did 'de usual' end in you with those little accessories?" Logan asked, the smirk no longer hidden, or even pretending to be.

"Jus' a training accident. Pas de problème, homme." Remy said casually.

Logan's smirk didn't change, but Remy could sense the man was even more amused.

"You do this yourself then? Too bad I wasn't there to see your cocky self fall on your ass."

Remy's trademark lopsided grin crept across his lips. "Très mal en effet."

Bowing best he could, Remy's smile never left his lips. "Au revoir." And with the curt goodbye, Remy moved smoothly with his crutches toward his next destination.

He wanted to check up on Rogue and make sure that she was alright after the little incident in the med lab. He felt guilty for forcing her to go into a situation he knew she was understandingly uncomfortable with.

Reaching her room, Remy knocked on her door, hoping she was in there and not on the roof. In his current state, he didn't think the roof was such a hot idea. Luckily, her voice came through the door, allowing him to enter.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am, chere." He started, and then saw the look on Rogue's face when she saw his crutches.

"Don' worry 'bout it, chérie. I'm de one dat messed up. I knew you didn't want to go down to de med lab, but I forced you. Je suis désolé." Remy said, his eyes locked on hers.

Rogue smiled weakly. "Il n'y a pas de quoi"

Remy frowned internally. She was speaking formally to him.

"It's nothing, really. Ah'm sorry about your leg. Ah got a little carried away. Please sit down and rest your leg." Rogue said, pointing to her bed. Remy obliged and sat.

Rogue smiled and laughed a little. "But, it's not all bad, eh? You got yourself a date out of it."

Remy sighed. "Yeah, 'bout dat date, chere. It was jus' a bet, I'm not goin' to force you out on a date."

Rogue walked over and sat on the bed next to him and furrowed her brows lightly. "You wouldn't be forcing me. It would be more of an obligation." She said, with a slight smile.

Remy sighed again, but before he could say anything he was cut off by Rogue.

"Remy, Ah'd actually like to go out with you. Will you still take me out?"

He wasn't sure if he had heard her right, so it took him a moment to replay what she had just said over again and grasp it.

He eyed her for a moment and then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed to lie down with him. She tensed for only a moment and then loosened and just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of him beside her. Staying in that position for a long while, Rogue finally noticed something.

"Is that a yes then?" She asked the man beside her.

"Chut! You're ruinin' de moment, chere."

* * *

Sorry about the WAY late update…I hope you can all forgive me. Thank you all for reading. It really means a lot to me. Boy, I'm on a French kick this chapter and am throwing in a lot more…I'm sure that most of you avid ROMY readers already know some of the "Remy phrases" anyways, but sorry to those who do not know, but do not fret, I am including a key with the translations I know of. I don't know much French, so I'm only using what I know.

**French key:**

"Je suis désolé" – I'm sorry

"De rein" – (informal) you're welcome/it's nothing

"S'il vous plaît" – Please

"Mon" – (masculine) my

"Chérie" – darling

"Chere" – dear

"Ami" – friend

"Belle" – beautiful

"Fille" – girl

"Femme" – woman

"Père" - father

"Moi" – me

"Pas de problème" – not a problem

"homme" – man

"Très mal en effet" – very bad indeed

"Au revoir" – goodbye

"Il n'y a pas de quoi" – (formal) you're welcome/it's nothing

"Chut!" – Shh! (This one just makes me laugh)

**Nettlez:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I didn't update very soon…but thank you so much for the R&R!

**Enchantedlight:** Thank you for the R&R. I'm glad you enjoy and are sticking with the story!

**Rogue31:** Computer problems suck…they have pushed my updates to be late, and I'm sorry for that. Thank you for reading and reviewing! (Hope you enjoy the romyness!)

**Musagirl15:** Here's some more, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the R&R!

**Unforgivable Horror:** Yeah, it is going to be a bit of a struggle for her, but that's what makes it all fun! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and thanks for the R&R!

**Ishandahalf:** That bunny on crack comment was for you. I hope you don't mind me using the bunny/crack thing, but I couldn't resist. Things will (hopefully) get more and more interesting as Rogue's adventures in the X-mansion ensue. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Roguechere:** Thank you! Rogue is still on board with the X-men, but it seems her loyalties may be able to be called into question. Cant say too much more…but I hope your enjoying the story! Thank you for the review!

**Dougyboy:** Sorry, the story seemed short to me because it was nearly 8 pages shorter on word than my average. (This chapter is also…) I'm glad your enjoying! Thanks for the R&R!

**Yay for Me:** (Love the name, btw) Thank you for the consistent reviews! (Even under different names) I really appreciate it! Keep enjoying!

**Sleepy26:** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the chap! Thanks for the R&R!

**Jeannie:** Yes, I _DO_ need a SWAT team. A team of people who will just swat me upside the head every time I mess around with free time instead of writing. I'm glad your enjoying the story! I try to stay as true to the characters as I can, and I'm glad that its working! Thanks for your review!

**Alecto's Muse:** Thank you! Yeah…I should really re-write my first chapters…but thank you for sticking with it! Here is a new chap for you! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the R&R!

Thank you _EVERYBODY_ who had read my story, and to all who review. I know I'm slow on updating, but I got the next chap almost done already. Thank you.

-Razor


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Rogue woke up with a start. But she wasn't even awake. Looking around to see her surroundings, she soon realized that she had been pulled onto the astral plane by the White Queen. The woman in white was before her, sitting on a large white chair with legs crossed, drink in hand and a small smile on her lips. Rogue smiled and moved closer, calling forth a large black chair for herself. 

"My dear Rogue, it has been far too long." Emma said, her smile broadening.

Rogue's smile grew as well. "It has, Ms. Frost."

"I wanted to get an update on your progress." Emma said, not wasting any time.

"Everything is going fine, Ms. Frost. Ah still have a ways to go, but some trust easier than others." Rogue told her, crossing her left leg over her right.

"That's good to hear. It has been a while since your last visit. Would you like to come home for the weekend? I'm sure you could use the time away from those little brats."

Rogue gave in to a small chuckle. "Ah'd love to, Ms. Frost, but Ah think that Ah should stick around until things completely blow over."

Emma arched a perfect brow at her. "Blow over? My dear Rogue, what have you done now?" She asked the younger woman, her voice mixed with humor and annoyance.

Rogue waved her hand nonchalantly in the air. "Nothing really. Ah play too rough." She said, a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

Emma laughed lightly. "You always have lived up to your name. Fine, I suppose you can come another weekend." She said, repeating the hand gesture Rogue had just made. Stopping suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Rogue, we will have to cut this visit short. A certain telepath is wandering in his sleep. Be careful, and take care." Emma said, her figure vanishing from sight.

Soon after Rogue's image vanished as well and she was returned to her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to her. It was early still, only 2 a.m. but Rogue was not falling asleep again tonight, so she figured she'd get up. Rising from her bed, she moved over to her closet and changed into some suitable club clothing. She wore tight black leather pants, her ever present combat boots, a simple black a-shirt and a heavy dark green pea-coat for the chilling weather outside. Grabbing her gloves out of habit, she had every intention of sneaking out of the mansion.

Thinking of the quietest escape, she looked to her French glass double doors. She opened them slightly, and had a loud screeching noise accompany the slight movement.

"Merde!" She rasped quietly. She would need to get her doors checked and taken care of.

Upon feeling her scratchy throat, and the loud noise that her doors had made, Rogue decided to go to the kitchen for something to drink, and then find another (less noisy) escape rout.

Hovering her way down the hall and stairs, as to make the least amount of sound now as possible, Rogue made her way to the kitchen. Still hovering only a couple inches off the ground, she found a small figure in a tall stool huddled over something. Smiling, Rogue moved closer and coughed lightly, as not to scare the person in the chair.

Large brown eyes turned suddenly and stared into emerald. With the sudden movement, Jamie had bumped his elbow on the kitchen island, and with the contact, a few other Jamie's came into being.

Rogue smiled slightly and gave into a slight laugh. She stopped hovering and dropped down onto the floor and ruffled the original boy's already messy hair slightly. Rogue liked Jamie because he was a sweet kid and had been one of the first to give her a chance.

"Sorry to scare you, sugah." She said, her slight southern accent becoming more prominent with the term of endearment.

Jamie, still slightly startled at the appearance of Rogue, just nodded his head. Then a moment later, remembered he had a few clones running about when he heard another laugh. Five clones had been produced from his slight bump, and they were running around the kitchen island he was sitting at.

Concentrating, he tried to pull his clones back to him, but he only got three. He tried again, but got distracted by the movement of a clone. Another try, but another distraction. Sighing in defeat, Jamie was about to give up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Rogue standing there, smiling down softly at him. Feeling more determined, he successfully recalled his clones and smiled up at the older woman.

Gently squeezing his shoulder, Rogue moved away from him and took a juice box from the fridge.

"What are you doing up so late, kid?" Rogue asked, walking to the stool next to him and taking a seat. Upon sitting and looking towards the boy, she found her answer. Ice cream.

Jamie looked slightly guilty and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it a moment later.

"Jamie, don't worry none. Ah won't tell." She said, holding up her hands and giving him a wink.

The boy brightened up after that and laughed.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted some ice cream. I knew that none of the teachers would let me have some for breakfast, so I came down to sneak some." He explained, his eyes lighting with a mischievous glint.

Rogue laughed lightly and used her TK to open a drawer, grab a spoon and then close it. Grasping the floating spoon, she looked over to Jamie, silently asking for a bite of his ice cream, but she found the boy in what seemed to be a sort of stupor.

Recovering quickly, he moved his bowl closer to her. Taking one bite, Rogue let a smile play on her lips.

Hearing a sigh from the young boy, Rogue looked over to him with questioning eyes.

"Whats wrong, kid?" Rogue asked, putting her spoon down.

"Nothing really. I just…wish I had the control you have over your powers." He said, his hand resting on his chin in silent contemplation.

Rogue let a slight sigh escape her lips. The kid looked so serious and…down.

"You're still young. You have time." She said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jamie shook his head slightly. "But I want to control now. How did you gain control? And how did you get so many powers? I bet you could beat the Incredible Hulk! Or Spiderman! Oh, I bet you could beat Superman! Even all of them combined!" He said excitedly, his eyes full of childhood youth.

Rogue tensed inwardly for a moment at his first words, but then allowed herself to laugh at his childish ideas. But before she could respond, she felt another presence coming into the room and looked to the doorway. Not surprisingly, Logan was standing in the doorway, looking only mildly annoyed. He had come to yell at whoever was making so much noise, but he definitely had a soft spot for the two sitting in front of him.

"I'd put my money on stripes if she was up against any of those boys. Now, what are you two doing up and making so much noise?" Logan asked gruffly from the doorway.

Jamie looked like a deer caught in headlights staring at the man before him.

"Couldn't sleep." Rogue said, smirking and leaning back in her chair slightly.

Logan half snorted and walked forward, coming closer to the younger occupants of the kitchen.

"Figured that one out by myself, stripes. Now, mind telling me why you two aren't in bed, at least trying to go back to sleep instead of down here making a racket?" He asked.

"Ice cream." Rogue stated nonchalantly and motioned toward the bowl between herself and Jamie.

Logan growled slightly, and then looked at the young boy in front of him. "Jamie, go back to bed." He instructed.

The young boy nodded his head furiously and jumped down from his chair and with one last look to Rogue from the doorway, he made his way back to his room.

"Not very nice, Mr. Logan." Rogue said, waving her index finger at him in a mock scolding way.

"Cut the cute act, Rogue." Logan warned lowly.

Rogue smirked again and leaned further back in her chair. "So, what are you doing up?"

Logan suppressed a growl. The girl before him was still acting coy. She was either adamant about giving him a headache or trying to get danger room sessions for the rest of her life.

"I just got in and heard the ruckus in the kitchen. Now, mind telling me why you are still up?"

"Ah was on my way out for a morning jog, stopped to grab a water and found Jamie with ice cream. Ah just had to stop and say hello to the kid and have a bite of ice cream. Now that that's done, Ah'll be on my way." Rogue said, standing up and moving toward the door.

"Not so fast, kid. You mean to tell me that you are going for a 'morning' jog at 2 a.m and in leather pants, none the less?" Logan asked, clearly not buying the young woman's story. He didn't need to look at her to tell she was wearing leather, his nose picked it up.

"Well….yes?" Rogue said sheepishly.

Logan inwardly chuckled. The girl could hold her own with the best of them, but she didn't understand how to sneak out.

"Why don't you come sit back down and we can have a chat." He said, sitting in the seat Jamie had abandoned.

Rogue sighed. She could have manipulated him, she could have wiped his memory…but she opted for a half-assed lie? She shook her head at herself and resigned to sit next to Logan, punishing herself for being stupid.

"So, leather the new running attire?" Logan asked humorously.

"Funny, Mr. Logan. So you caught me." Rogue mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Never snuck out before?" He asked her.

"Well…" Rogue thought for a moment and then continued. "Ah never had a real reason to sneak out before. Ah was allowed to come and go as Ah pleased, as long as Ah didn't miss any of my training sessions. Ah was usually just content to stay at 'home' most of the time. Ah had snuck out a few times, but had never been caught in the act like now." She paused for a moment. "Ah got caught once the next day, and learned to never get caught again."

Rogue looked over to Logan. "What's the punishment for being caught before the act?"

Logan picked up a small trace of fear when she had been telling him about sneaking out and it intensified when she had told him of when she had been caught. Noting this, he decided to take it easy on her tonight. "Nothing, darlin'. You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight."

Rogue smiled and was almost tempted to give him a hug. "Thanks, Mr. Logan."

"Quit with the formality. You're making me feel old." Logan said, half grumbling with the slightest smile.

Rogue smiled herself and drank some of her juice. A comfortable silence fell between the two for some long moments, until Logan's voice interrupted.

"Have you talked to 'Ro since you came back?"

Rogue knew who he was talking about. Ororo Monroe, a.k.a. Storm. The woman and her questions had left a bad taste in Rogue's opinion. She had talked very rarely to any of the schools instructors, Logan being the only exception. Even still, they usually only said a few words then began training.

"No." Rogue said flatly.

Logan got up from his seat and walked to the doorway and turned around before continuing on his way. "You should talk to her. Now, go to bed."

Rogue sighed and decided to just do as he said. Standing from her seat as well she made her way back to her room and changed into her pajamas and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next day Rogue actually slept in. There wasn't a DR practice, so she took the time to sleep. Unusual for her, but welcomed. Upon waking up she found a card on her bedside table and a note. It was the ace of spades. Sighing and running a hand through her bed head, Rogue picked up the note and read it. 

_Tonight 8:00 p.m._

Already knowing it was from Remy, Rogue smiled slightly while getting up from her bed and heading towards her bathroom. Turning the nozzle for her shower water to run, Rogue got lost in her thoughts.

'His knee must be completely healed by now for him to have left the note without me noticing.' She mused while getting into the warm shower. After showering and putting on her makeup, she glanced at the note again. Then it hit her.

'He wants to go on our date tonight!'

She slapped herself on the forehead for not realizing earlier. Opting for something comfortable, she put on tight black stretch pants, a black tank top and a cut off-cropped long sleeved forest green sweatshirt.

Combat boots and gloves on, Rogue made her way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see it was empty. Shrugging her shoulders, she ate her breakfast in silence. Finishing, she cleaned the dishes she had used and headed toward the recreation room. Again, the room was empty. Rogue's curiosity peaked now. There was never a time that you couldn't find at least _one_ person in the mansion rec room.

Frowning, Rogue searched around the mansion for another sign of life. She couldn't find anyone, and the Professor wasn't even in his office. With no one inside, she figured her best bet was the mansion grounds outside. Looking out the front door, she didn't see anyone, but she heard signs of life somewhere. Flying into the air, she perched on top of the roof that looked out over the backyard. Finding the entire student body and teachers engaged in some game, she laughed. Watching for a moment or two, she was slightly surprised when she heard the Professors voice inside her head.

'_Would you like to join the game?'_

Rogue smiled slightly, finding the Professor on the field, not facing Rogue directly. Deciding to be a sport, and with nothing better to do, she flew down to the field. The game stopped and everyone looked at Rogue.

"Who's team am Ah on?"

"Mine." Both Scott and Remy said at the same time. The two young men glared daggers at each other for a moment until Logan's voice broke the staring contest.

"Stripes, you're on Scotts team. Go take second base."

Remy's glare at Scott quickly changed its target, now scowling at Logan while he smirked back. Rogue laughed on the inside and gave the hint of a smile. Heading for what she thought to be second, she ended up with Jean at first.

"Uh, do you know how to play baseball?" Jean asked.

Rogue furrowed her brows for a moment, and turned back to Logan.

"Ah think Ah'm going to sit out for a moment and observe." She said, heading toward the bench. She heard a couple snickers as she passed by some of the students, but she wouldn't let it bother her. She sat at the end of the bench next to Tabitha. Frowning on the inside at having to sit next to the younger girl, Rogue looked out onto the field as the game continued. Concentrating on the field before her, she watched how the game was played.

'Easy. You hit the ball with a bit of wood and then run. And the others try to catch it.' Rogue thought, smirking. The game seemed stupid and pointless, but she would give it a try. She was about to get up when she felt an arm snake around her waist and hot breath on her ear.

"Don' go, chere."

Turning to the man beside her, she smirked. "You should take your arm off of me before Logan cuts it off." Rogue whispered smugly, giving a nod in Logan's direction.

The man looked furious glaring at Gambit, but ever keeping his cool, Remy just smirked and then slowly took his arm from around Rogue. Satisfied, Logan turned back to the game just in time to catch the ball thrown to him at third.

Rogue turned back to the man beside her. She gave a small smile and scooted closer to him. "So sugah, want to explain to me how this game is played?"

Remy gave a lopsided grin and a small chuckle. "You tryin' to tell me dat you never played baseball b'fore, chere?"

Rogue nodded slightly. "Ah don't really know anything about sports."

Remy continued to smile and leaned his head closer to hers and pointed out to the field. "Alrigh' mon chere, you see de little white squares on de field? Dose are de bases. One dat Jean is on is first, Jamie on second, Wolvie on t'ird, and Henri on home. Now, de boy scout is de pitcher right now, t'rowin de ball to de batter on home. Sparky is up right now, and when he hits de ball, he wants to run to as many of dose bases dat he can b'fore de ball is caught. If de ball gets caught in de air, Sparky is out."

Rogue nodded slightly again. "Ah think Ah get it now, Remy. Thank you." She said, still watching the field. Ray hit the second ball thrown to him, but it was caught in the outfield by Kurt. Scotts team began jogging to the benches, while Remy's team went toward the field. Logan was the first to reach the two southerners and gave a sharp glare to Remy and jerked his hand to the field.

"Get out there, Gumbo." He said gruffly.

Remy just smirked, taking Rogue's gloved hand and kissing it lightly. Logan let out a low growl but Remy turned away and got to the pitchers mound before he had a chance to threaten bodily harm. Logan didn't like the Cajuns hands all over Rogue. She was still young, and emotionally fragile. She didn't need to be a part of whatever game he was playing now. Logan sat down next to Rogue, who had taken her hand away from Remy the moment she felt his lips on her hand. Again, the sly southerner had been at the pitchers mound before Rogue could glower and scold him for touching her. In her mind she laughed at his act of chivalry, but secretly enjoyed it. Logan broke the silence that had fallen between the two.

"That Cajun is no good." He said gruffly.

"Ah don't know, Logan. He can't be all bad if the Professor took him in, can he?" Rogue mused.

"You don't know where he was before he was with the X-men, do you?" Logan asked.

"No. But what should it matter?" Rogue asked, one brow arched.

"Look Rogue, I'm not going to pretend that I have the cleanest past, but…just ask him for yourself then." Logan told her, knowing it wasn't his place to explain what he knew of the young mans past.

Rogue nodded, glad to have ended the conversation. She didn't like where the conversation was headed. Looking out on the field Rogue watched the game progress. Remy was a good pitcher it seemed but Scott hit the third pitch and ended on first. Kurt was batting next, and his tail swung from side to side as he readied for the pitch. Remy had his ever present lopsided grin on as he threw the ball, and Rogue couldn't help but notice how smooth and precise all his movements were. It probably didn't help that he had on an a-shirt, revealing his chiseled arms. Mentally scolding herself, she noticed that Remy had been looking at her as well. He gave her a wink and threw the next ball to Kurt, who hit it, getting Scott to second and himself to first. Jean was about to bat when Logan's voice stopped her.

"Jeanie, let Rogue have a go." He told her, and she sat back down on the bench with only slight protest.

Logan turned back to Rogue and pointed to home. "Go get 'em, Stripes."

Rogue smirked and headed to the base and bat waiting for her. Reaching the plate, she picked up the bat and looked expectantly to Remy.

"Oh, and no powers." Logan's voice called out to her.

Rogue nodded once in understanding and looked back to Remy, only to see that a ball had flew past her and someone called out "STRIKE".

Lowering her eyes into slits, she glared at Remy for throwing the ball when she wasn't ready. He just smirked and shrugged, catching the ball thrown to him from home. Getting ready for another pitch, he threw the ball at amazing speed, but Rogue easily connected the bat with the ball and it flew outside the field and Rogue heard Kitty scream "HOMERUN!" as she made her way to first and went on to the next bases, ending at home with a smirk and wink to Remy.

Next thing she knew, she heard arguments from Remy's team. "How do we know she wasn't using her powers?" Someone called out.

"Yeah, we don't even know what she's all got in there." Another voice rang out.

Logan quickly came to her defense, but didn't have to say a word, just threw a pointed glare to the young recruits. Some scowled themselves, but the protests stopped. After a couple more hits and outs, it was Remy's teams turn at the bat again. Rogue grabbed second base as Jamie's replacement as everyone else went to the same positions. Scott pitched to a few of the younger recruits before Remy came up to bat. Roberto was on first and giving Rogue such a heated glare, it could melt ice. Rogue just shrugged it off, knowing the younger boy held a grudge against her. Remy bunted the ball and it hit the ground before it came over to Rogue on second. Picking up the ball, she saw Roberto running at her full speed and sliding, right into her left leg, knocking her to the ground with a sickening crack.

Gasping and clutching her leg, she looked up to see Roberto smirking down at her and heard her name being called out. Remy, Scott, Logan and Hank all came running over to her, but Remy reached her first, kneeling down to asses her leg.

"You okay, chere?" Remy asked her, his eyes showing all his concern.

Rogue gave a faint smile in response as the others reached them, with Hank kneeling down with Remy to look at her leg as well.

"It's broken." Hank said, feeling her shin bone split in two.

Rogue let her healing factor kick in and set the bones in her leg back into place.

"Ah'm fine everyone. Just a little sore. But…thank you for the concern." Rogue said, standing back up.

"Chere, yo' leg was broken." Remy said, moving to her side and supporting her.

Rogue moved away from his grasp slightly. "Don't worry about me. Ah'm fine."

"My dear Rogue, your leg was broken. Maybe you should go back to the lab and let me take an x-ray." Hank told her.

"No. Ah told y'all, Ah'm fine." Rogue agued, frustrated.

"You cheated. You used your powers. Game over, we win." Roberto said, breaking up the little argument.

Everyone on the field looked over to Roberto in shock. Remy's eyes narrowed as he looked over to Roberto. Rogue felt Remy's body tense next to hers, and she knew what would happen next. She put her arms around his waist to stop him from lunging at the younger boy.

"Are you trying to say that the game is forfeit because you _broke_ Rogue's leg and she had to heal it?" Scott asked, raising his voice and moving closer to Roberto threateningly.

"Yes. She used her powers, and powers are off limits in this game." Roberto said, throwing a pointed glare in Rogue's direction.

Logan had had just about enough of this and grabbed the younger boy by his shirt and glared. "And how did you break her leg without using some of your powers, Sunspot?"

"I didn't. I didn't…I didn't have to use my powers." Roberto faltered under the intense glare of Logan.

With all the commotion over at second base, no one noticed the Professor wheel over with Ororo. The Professor took in the scene at hand and psi-scanned all involved.

"That's enough. Logan, please put down Roberto. Roberto, go to my office right now. Hank and Ororo, please round everyone else up and take them all inside the mansion." The Professors voice broke through the arguments as everyone went into action.

Rogue still held on to Remy as she felt his body relax slightly. She looked up to him to find him looking down to her, anger and concern still fresh in his eyes. She smiled and let go of him, turning to the Professor and smiling in silent thanks.

"Rogue, could you stay here for a moment?" Xavier asked.

Rogue moved further away from Remy, but he moved to stay near her side. "Thank you for the concern, but you are not needed Remy. Please head inside with the others." Xavier told the young southerner.

Remy nodded and headed back to the mansion with one last glance at Rogue. With only the Professor and Rogue still on the field, Rogue stood waiting expectantly.

"I'm sorry for Roberto's behavior." The Professor said, breaking the silence.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for his actions." Rogue told him.

Xavier laughed lightly. "You are right, but I still feel the need. He's young and very much temperamental."

"That's no excuse for him to break someone's leg." Rogue shot back. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"I know. He will be punished accordingly, but I wanted to ask you a favor." The Professor started. "I wanted to know if you could accompany me to meet with a potential student tonight."

"Ah'm sorry. Ah can't. Ah already have plans." Rogue said, uncrossing her arms and wondering why he would ask her something like that.

"I see. Plans with Remy then." He responded with a smile.

"Ah'd like it if you stayed out of my head." Rogue said crossly.

Another smile from the Professor. "I didn't have to go inside your head to figure that one out. And you and I both know your psi-shields are too strong for me to go wandering in your mind without hurting you."

Rogue blushed slightly but quickly gained her composure. Seeing the Professor headed toward the mansion, she followed after and quickly caught up to him.

"Why did you ask me to come with you, Professor?" Rogue questioned.

"I just thought you might like to get out of the house for a while. But, you already have plans to do just that." He answered.

Rogue just nodded and flew up to her window, finding Remy already sitting on the loveseat on her balcony. Smiling, Rogue landed and leaned on the railing across from him.

"Hey" She said simply.

Remy leaned back comfortably on the loveseat and just stared at her. After a few moments of no response from him, Rogue got annoyed at being ignored, on her own balcony. Frowning slightly, she walked into her room through the glass doors and shut them. She then locked them and drew her curtains. Locking her door, she then grabbed a book from her bookshelf, laid down on her bed and began reading. Getting lost in the book, she didn't notice the presence behind her until it had pounced upon her. Startled, Rogue almost decked the person above her. Thanks to his quick reflexes and figuring that would be her response, Remy dodged the fist to the face.

"Now now petite, dat any way to be treatin' a guest?" Remy mock scolded.

"How did you get into my room, Cajun? Ah locked the doors." Rogue said, slightly annoyed at the interruption of her book.

"Never underestimate a t'ief, chere. Ol' Remy be de best t'eif dis side of de Mississippi." He said confidently.

"Well, Ah'll do good to remember that." Rogue responded. Noticing he was still on top of her, and noticing how intimate their current position really was, Rogue blushed slightly.

"Could you get off of me now?" Rogue asked.

"Sure t'ing, petite." Remy responded, sliding off her and to one side of her bed. He laid there with one arm propping him up slightly on his side.

Rogue went back to reading her book, ignoring the man next to her. Finishing the chapter she was working on, she glanced over to the man beside her. He was still in the same position, watching her. Rogue wondered why he wasn't saying anything, figuring he would be making some sly innuendo about the two of them on the bed, but he was just watching her silently. Meeting his gaze, she put her book down and smirked at him.

"No comment about the two of us on a bed, in a room alone, blah blah blah, sugah?" Rogue asked, smirk still present on her lips.

Remy couldn't help but grin back. "Non, mon chere. But, I wanted to tell you somet'ing, but didn't want t' interrupt yo' readin'."

Rogue turned to her side to face him, imitating his position. "And just what would that be?"

"You look so beautiful today, petite." He said huskily.

Rogue's mind swayed slightly, but she didn't let it show physically. She just smiled and laughed lightly. "Thank you, Remy. You don't look too bad yourself." She said jokingly.

Remy's arms shot out and took hold of Rogue, holding her close to his body. Feeling nervous at the intimate position again, Rogue moved slightly out of his grasp and arched a brow at the man before her.

"And just what are you trying to do, Cajun? You trying to seduce me before our date?" Rogue asked skeptically.

Remy just smiled and shook his head slightly. But before he could respond, a small petite form in pastels came running through the door and grinned.

"Like, get a room you two!" Kitty exclaimed, laughing.

Rogue visibly frowned. "What are you doing in here, Kitty? Ah thought Ah asked you not to just phase into my room."

Before the younger girl could answer, Remy moved off the bed and interrupted. "I t'ink I might have let it slip to de chat dat we have plans tonight."

Rogue shook her head slowly and gave a mock glare to Remy. "Ah'll get you for this."

Remy's lopsided grin fell upon his lips as he gazed at Rogue still on the bed from the door. "I sure hope so, cherie." He said, leaving the two girls in the room.

Kitty immediately jumped into action after Remy left. "I'm like so happy for you, Rogue! I knew from the minute you two met, you were meant to be together!"

Rogue shook her head and raised her arms in defense. "Look, Kit, we are not meant to be together. Ah'm letting him take me out. It's really not a big deal."

Kitty smiled. "Sure, like whatever you say, Rogue." She said slyly. "Anyways, let's see what you have in the wardrobe department." She said, moving to Rogue's closet and searching.

Rogue sighed. She got off of her bed and went toward her bathroom. "Ah'm going to take a shower now, Kit. Go ahead and knock yourself out with my closet."

Kitty smiled happily and waved Rogue off to the bathroom. Inside, Rogue took her shower and opted to let her hair air dry after brushing it out. Putting on a short terry cloth robe, Rogue returned to her room and saw clothes all over. Shaking her head slightly, she went to her vanity and applied some moisturizer to her face. Grabbing her eyeliner, she saw Kitty right behind her. Arching a brow and half smiling, Rogue looked expectantly to the younger girl.

"What's up, Kit? You have fun with my wardrobe?"

"Yeah I did. Like, you have so many beautiful clothes!" Kitty exclaimed. "I found you a couple outfit choices, even if you don't have any real colors. But, like why are you going to put on all your makeup again? You're so pretty without it."

Rogue smiled. "Thank you Kitty. But, Ah'm still going to put on my makeup." She said, applying her eyeliner.

Kitty just shrugged and let it go, turning back to clothes all over the room.

After finishing her makeup Rogue checked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dark and smoky, her green eyes showing bright from the contrast. Her skin was flawlessly pale with a slight blush to her cheeks. Rogue had opted for a moisturizing clear gloss, her natural pink color shining. Turning to Kitty, she found the girl in one of her oversized workout sweatshirts. The sweatshirts were big on Rogue, and Kitty looked lost in it. Smiling and shaking her head slightly, Rogue walked over to Kitty.

"Come on now, Kitty. You had to have known that would be huge." Rogue said amused and helping Kitty out of the sweatshirt.

Kitty smiled and laughed brightly. "Yeah, but like, look at the outfits I choose for you!"

Kitty moved over to Rogue's bed, and had three outfits planned out. "Like, I totally love number two. You should definitely wear that."

Rogue looked over the outfits. The first outfit was black leather pants, a forest green top and a black cardigan. The second outfit was a simple black and white halter dress Kitty had paired with a cropped fitted black blazer. The third outfit was one of her formal gowns. Rogue let out a quick laugh.

"Kitty, Ah'm not going to a ball. Ah don't think Ah need to be so formal." Rogue said, arching her brow and nodding toward the gown on her bed.

"Yeah, but like, just in case." Kitty responded.

Rogue smirked and picked up the dress and blazer. "Okay Kitty, Ah'm going to wear this. Now, get out of my room. Its not even close to eight."

Kitty smiled and checked her watch. "Rogue, its like, seven."

Rogue furrowed her brows. Had the time gone by that fast? She didn't think she had been reading that long, so she checked her clock on the wall. It indeed was seven o'clock. Sighing, Rogue headed to the bathroom again with dress in hand. Taking her time, she changed and came back to inspect herself in her full length mirror. The dress was all black with white lining, hugging her curves and ending at the middle of her thigh.

Grabbing the blazer, she put it on over the dress. The cropped blazer covered her exposed arms and shoulders. Putting on some black matte tights, she opted for a pair of red wedge heels. Rogue's hair had dried mostly, with soft curls flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Kitty looked at Rogue approvingly and smiled brightly.

"You look great Rogue. Like, wicked hot." Kitty said excitedly.

"Thanks Kitty. Now, Ah'm going to read my book for a little." Rogue said, walking to her bed and grabbing her discarded book. Kitty smiled and walked to the door and was about to phase through when Rogue's voice stopped her.

"Really, thank you Kitty."

Kitty smiled again and phased through Rogue's door, leaving the older girl to read her book. Rogue looked at the clock again. It was seven thirty. Knowing she had time, she read her book a while longer, noticing she was almost done with it already. Finishing a chapter, Rogue glanced at the clock again. Seven fifty-five. Putting her book back on her bookshelf, Rogue looked at her room again. It was still in shambles, but she figured she would clean it later. Grabbing some short black gloves, she put them on and walked out into the hall, she hoped not to run into any of the other students. To her slight astonishment, Rogue didn't see another soul in the halls. Hoping her luck wouldn't run out, she got to the main halls stairs without running into anyone. Walking down the stairs, she saw Remy down at the bottom waiting for her. Locking eyes and smiling, Rogue reached the bottom and took Remy's extended arm.

"You look tres belle, mon cherie." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Rogue smiled and swooned slightly on the inside, showing a slight blush to her cheeks. Stopping her stride, she took her arm from him and placed it on her hip. "Now what are you trying to butter me up for?" She asked him, brow arched in question.

Remy gave that lopsided grin and snaked his arm around her waist. "Jus' telling you de truth, petite."

Rogue laughed lightly and began walking again, reaching the door, Remy pulled it open for her and bowed dramatically for her to go first. Rogue smiled at his antics and then looked out the front door, only to find a tall handsome blonde haired man in a tan trench coat staring at her.

"Warren?"

* * *

Oh man. I'm a jerk. I don't update for months and then I leave you with a cliff-hanger. I'm not going to try and give any excuses for the lack of update, I'm just going to say I'm sorry. I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and staying with me. It really means a lot. **Thank you all.**

-Razor


End file.
